A White Rose
by RUCrazy
Summary: Gabriella and Taylor move to a new town where they meet Sharpay and friends,including a guy named Troy who doesn't quite know how to handle his feelings towards Gabriella and how do the new friends cope with tragedy?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A White Rose**

**This is also my first story, so please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this fictional story's concept nothing more. Enjoy!**

A special thanks to JB for her wonderful editing and support.

Chapter 1

_The Arrangement_

"Alright that is the last of the boxes." Gabriella said as she wiped her brow and stood in the middle of the empty room with her hands on her hips surveying the work that needed to be done.

"Well, o.k. then I guess I will get out of your way and let you two figure out where everything goes unless you need me to help." Mrs. Montez said as she looked at Gabriella with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop Mrs.M, you're gonna make us all start to cry again. We'll be fine." Taylor assured her. "We're always a phone call, e-mail or text away."

"And only a 2 hours drive, well 1 ½ if Taylor is driving." Gabriella giggled as she pushed her best friends shoulder playfully.

"O.k. then ladies, I just want to say how proud I am of you two." Gabriella's Mom said as she took a hand from each girl in hers. "Growing up together on the same block, going through girl scouts, cheerleading, sport teams,first bras, pimples, boys, college and now owning your own business and living in your own apartment. I am just so..so..so proud and grateful that you have each other. I wish you both the best."

"Awwww Mom, see what you did!" Gabriella said as she handed Taylor a tissue and blotted her own eyes.

" I know, sorry. I just can't help it. O.k. I'm off like a prom dress." Mrs. Montez said as she wiped her eyes then grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Mother!!." Gabriella said shocked.

"Mrs. M., you crack me up." Taylor walked over, gave Gabriella's Mom a great big loving hug. " Tell my Mom and Dad I will call them later tonight." Taylor then started to unpack the first box.

"Bye Mom. I love you. Make sure to Call me when you get home" Gabriella kissed her Mom on the cheek and held the door open as Mrs. Montez made her way out.

"Bye gals. Behave." Mrs. Montez said as she blew a final kiss and waved to the girls.

The door closed behind her and Gabriella rested her back on it as it clicked shut. She then looked at Taylor with a huge smile. "Now, let's really start the celebration!" Gabriella grabbed a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses from the cardboard box marked 'kitchen glasses.'

"Oh yeah, Now that's what I'm talking about Montez. Good thinking."

The two best friends sat on the one rug they managed to unroll poured some bubbly in each glass and clinked their glasses in a toast to new beginnings and success.

The next morning Gabriella and Taylor woke up to a deep eye opening scent of fresh brewed coffee.

"Mmmmmm, your Mom always knows what we need. She must have set that up when we weren't looking." Taylor surmised as she grabbed a stainless travel mug and filled it to the rim of the black liquid of energy.

"Yeah we need to figure out how to work this thing for sure."

"Alright, are we ready to make our first million today?" Taylor asked as she grabbed a banana and a yogurt from the refrigerator.

"I'd be happy with our first dollar." Gabriella replied. "I am so excited to see the flower shop all finished though. Your cousin said it turned out beautifully."

"Yep the sign in the front window was hung yesterday. It says 'The Arrangement' in all pink letters just like we designed."

"That was such a clever name you came up with Tay." Gabriella said as she sipped her coffee and nibbled on a bagel.

"Thanks, I can have my creative moments."

"Yes you can, I am so excited to see the shop, let's go!" Gabriella squeeled , jumped up grabbed her car keys and threw open the door to run out.

"Hold on Gabs, my coffee doesn't kick in that fast." Taylor tried to keep up with Gabriella while trying to balance her coffee mug, purse and sunglasses as she struggled to keep up with Gabriella.

As the girls pulled up their mouths were wide open in awe at the beauty of the front entry to the shop. The double doors had an exquisite orchid etched in the center of the glass with frosted lilies and leaves all around. The frame of the door was painted in a deep forest green with a deep bronze handle. On each side of the door were large terra cotta planters filled with a flowing purple fountain grass shooting from the center with verigated vinca vine and large saucer sized ruby red and light pink petunias that over flowed the sides of the pot trailing to the ground.

The sign that hung in the main window to the left of the doors was very ominent so it could be seen from the street. It was a large sideways wooden oval painted in a light baby pink with the letters in a cursive font, fuschia in color and outlined in a metallic gold. The sign dangled from the ceiling by two deep green chains and a light from below it shined on it to enhance the effect.

Under the sign in the window was a black wrought iron plant stand that held about 10 smaller floral arrangements that were fresh sesonal flowers mixed with tropical plants. The open/closed sign was suction cupped to the window just to the right of the plant stand.

"Wow, Tay, your cousin sure has a gnack for window display." Gabriella said.

"I know, she is amazing and she said she would assist us in any way we need her too. She is available to work any kind of hours as well, which is nice because she can be here real early for the fresh floral deliveries to the shop like this morning.

"That should work out nice for us, what a sweetie Lucy is. Well, let's open up this dreamy place, I can't wait to get inside." Gabriella put the key in the lock and entered into pure paradise. The small shop smelled like a dream. Roses, lilacs, lilies, gardenias filled the entrance.They're scents danced around Gabriella's nose.

As Gabriella closed her eyes to take it all in and enjoy the wonderful aroma around her the bell on the door chimes and Gabriella's eyes shot open.

"Hey are you open for business ?" A blonde woman wearing white Capri pants with a gold belt, a pink v-neck tank top with sequins around the neck and gold high heeled sandals approached Gabriella. She was looking around at the pink carnations and didn't seem to notice the "We're now open for business' sign that was smack dab in the middle of the floor.

"I've been noticing the decorating and construction and anticipating your opening. I need someone to design the flowers for my soon to be sister in law, Kelsi's, wedding shower that I'm planning. Of course as soon as I saw that gorgeous pink sign, I was sold and had to come in. My name is Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said as she held out her hand to shake Gabriellas.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella and this is Taylor. This is our shop. " Gabriella motioned her hand to Taylor who was setting up the example albums and putting calalillies in the vases at the register.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sharpay." Taylor said with a smile. " A wedding shower you said?

Well, there are some wonderful ideas in this book if you want to take a look." Taylor offered Sharpay a seat at the table near the register and poured her a glass of water with a wedge of lemon.

"Thank you, these are fabulous arrangements. If this works out I just may have to suggest you for the bridal bouquets and church flowers." Sharpay said as she thumbed through the pages.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella and gave her a two thumbs up. She could tell by Sharpay's aura and appearance that she came from money and it would be a profitable job.

"Well it's going to be a small shower with 12 tables that need centerpieces, nothing too tall though. I can't stand when the flowers get in the way of the people across from you." Sharpay stopped at a page and pointed to the perfect example. "Something like this, but in all pink."

"Are the wedding colors pink?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but I am throwing this shower, so I would like pink."

"Fair enough." Taylor said. " How about corsages for the bride to be and maybe even the Mom's and wedding party?" Taylor could tell Sharpay wanted her shower to be just right with a little something special.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Sharpay exclaimed and continued to look through the book.

"So, are you girls from around here? You don't look familiar and my Daddy is the mayor here in town and I usually know everyone who comes in and out of this town."

"Actually we just moved here into our own place just 10 minutes away in Castle Rock."

Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay and pulled out another book to look through.

"Oh Castle Rock is beautiful, my family likes to go to the music and art festivals there. That's what my brother Ryan does. He sets up and colaborates music festivals and art shows all around the area. That's how he and Kelsi met. She plays the piano as a hobby and was performing one night at the jazz fest and boom before you knew it here we are. I am planning a wedding shower for my twin brother."

"That sounds sweet." Gabriella said.

"Yeah they are cute together. Someday I'll be planning mine."

"You have a boyfriend?" Gabriella was really liking Sharpay and strangely felt comfortable to ask her such a personal question.

"Ding!" the bell from the front door chimed as another customer came through the door.

Taylor went over to assist an older gentleman pick out a bouquet of assorted flowers for his anniversary.

"No, I don't have one yet, but always looking. I have a few guy friends I hang out with, but nothing like that." Sharpay said as she finally decided what she wanted. "You?"

"Nah, not really looking. Tay and I just want to focus on getting our shop established here and having some single girl fun ya know." Gabriella said as she danced in her chair.

Taylor looked up and laughed at her friend.

"Thank you have a nice day, and be sure to tell your friends we're open." Taylor smiled and waved goodbye to the man she was assisting.

"O.k. so that is 12 pink zinnia centerpiece arrangements at 8 inches high with baby's breath and vinca fill in and 2 pink rose pin on corsages for the Mom's and 3 pink orchid wrist coursages for the bride to be and bridesmaids. Did I forget anything?" Gabriella asked as she checked her order form again and tapped her lips with the pen.

"Oooooo yeah I want a bunch of those flowers for myself. They smell just devine!" Sharpay said as she took in the sweet smell of the bright pink stargazer lilies.

"No problem." I'll be right back with your total, copy of order form and lilies." Gabriella said as she hopped over to Taylor.

"She seems sweet and obviously money is no object." Gabriella said to Taylor as she bunched up the lilies in pink cellophane wrap and raffia.

"Cha-ching. It's nice to know the Mayors daughter that's for sure." Taylor just said and laughed as she pumped her arm.

"Thanks a mil girls. I'm sure I will be back. Toodles' Sharpay said as she took her flowers and floated out the door.

By the end of the day, Gabriella and Taylor had a consistent flow of customers considering it was their first day and no holiday was near. Most of the sales were assorted bouquets from husbands, boyfriends, or some of the bigger arrangements Taylor was convinced were the cheating husbands and boyfriends.

There was only 1 delivery that Lucy volunteered to make and that was for 2 dozen white roses. For some reason that particular order struck Taylor in a strange way. She thought it was the most romantic thing.

"Alrighty Gabs, let's close up this shop and go finish that bottle of champagne. We deserve it."

As Taylor and Gabriella started to leave the shop the phone rang.

"Hello, this is The Perfect Arrangement, can I help you?" Gabriella answered the phone and held up a finger to Taylor to wait a minute.

"**Hi Gabriella, it's Sharpay Evans. I was in earlier ordering flowers for a wedding shower. Do you remember?"**

"Yeah. Yeah. Hi is there a problem?

"**No not at all. I was just thinking about what you and Taylor said about being new to the area and what better person to show you a fun night in a new town but the Mayors daughter." **

"Oh, well, we were just going to go home. Hold on let me see what Tay wants to do. Where were you thinking of going?" Gabriella asked.

"**Well, me and my brother, my sister in law I told you about and some friends, Chad, Troy, Zeke and Martha are going to go to The Sand Bar for some drinks and dancing. It's right up on 17****th**** street, not far from your flower shop."**

Gabriella turned to face Taylor who was gathering her stuff to leave.

"Hey it's Sharpay, she wants to know if we want to go out with her and some of her friends to a dance club?" Gabriella asked as she covered up the phone with one hand.

"Will there be boys there?" Taylor asked as she lifted one eyebrow and mad a clicking sound with the side of her mouth.

"Well, she named some names and they sounded like boys names." Gabriella shrugged.

"Oh what the heck, what do we have to lose, but maybe our bras and panties?" Taylor said as she went to the bathroom to apply some fresh lipstick.

"Ummm yeah Sharpay we'll meet you there in about a half hour." Gabriella said as she laughed at Taylors remark.

"**Cool I'll let George the bouncer at the door know you're coming and he will show you to my private table. See ya soon."** Sharpay said excitedly as she hung up the phone.

"Alright Gabs, let's go see what kind of peeps the mayor's daughter hangs out with."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Gabs, let's go see what kind of peeps the mayor's daughter party's with."

**Thanks for your reviews peeps!**

**Di****sclaimer : I own this story concept. That's it.**

**Thanks again to JB and Rach. Heart yall!**

"Alright Gabs, let's go see what kind of peeps the mayor's daughter party's with."

**Chapter 2**

_**The Sand Bar**_

"Well she said she had a private table and the bouncer will let us in and escort us to it." Gabriella said as she placed the phone back in its cradle.

"We should probably get changed; we can't go looking like thorn bushes." Taylor said as she picked a leaf and a tiny flower petal off of Gabriella's shirt.

"She's expecting us in a half an hour, so we better hurry and run home real quick."

"Let's roll." Taylor said as she turned the OPEN sign over to say CLOSED—Please Come Again.

Gabriella put some fresh make up on in the car while Taylor drove to their apartment.

They both quickly changed and headed for the Sand Bar. Gabriella wore black skinny jeans with a cream colored babydoll type top combined with a silver, gold and black long necklace and black high heels with a square gold buckle.

Taylor had on dark grey skinny jeans with a yellow cap sleeve v-neck shirt. She also had a silver necklace with a large grey and black art glass pendant. Her shoes were a black leather open toe high heel.

"O.k. she said it was on 17th street right?" Taylor asked as she strained her neck to find it.

"Ooooo there it is!" Gabriella yelled pointing at a small white building. It had an art deco designed sign with the name "The Sandbar" written on an angle above a very large stainless door.

After the girls parked the car and tidied up their hair and make-up, they entered the building. A large bald guy with a black shirt on came right up to them.

"I.D.'s ladies."

"Umm, oh yeah, hey, are you George?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"Sharpay wanted us to meet her here."

"Ahhhh, so you're the two flower shop girls. O.k. then go right in. Just go straight up those stairs and knock on the red door. Someone will let you in. They're all expecting you."

"Cool. Thanks George." Gabriella said as she and Taylor smiled at George and went into the club.

The dance music was rockin and the multicolored lights were flashing all around them. The décor was very art deco meets beach blanket bingo style. There were half circle couches in deep red velvet covering, soft lights with chrome bases at each surf board shaped table. The bar was enormous and the back bar had a collection of old glass and chrome cocktail shakers displayed with halogen lights enhancing them. Strung throughout the walls was huge weathered rope netting used for catching large amounts of fish and large wooden lobster trap boxes were dangling from the ceiling over the dance floor.

"This place is really cool." Taylor yelled so Gabriella could hear her over the music.

"Check out those cages people are dancing in."

"Wow! This is where the mayor's daughter hangs out! I think I'm gonna like this town." Gabriella said as she proceeded to walk up the stairs to the red door George told them to go to.

Taylor and Gabriella walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times. A tall guy with crazy hair opened the door.

"Yeeeeees?"

"Ummm hi, is Sharpay Evans here?" Taylor asked as she immediately noticed the guys beautiful smile.

"Yeah she is sitting over there, come on in\. I'm guessing you are the flower girls? I'm Chad. Chad Danforth." Chad opened the door wider exposing the entire room and held out a hand to Taylor.

"Yes, I guess that's we are known as right now. But you can call me Taylor." Taylor shook Chad's hand and just smiled at him not realizing there was a room full of people watching.

"Hey!! There you two are! I am so glad you made it." Sharpay squealed as she jumped up from the couch and hugged Gabriella dragging her into the room. Sharpay was wearing a short white skirt with a dark pink ¾ sleeve shiny top with large silver dangly earrings and shiny silver heels.

"Come sit down have a drink and meet everyone."

"Alright sure. I'll have a fuzzy navel. Thanks." Gabriella said. "Sharpay this place is amazing." Gabriella said as she looked around the room and saw that there was a balcony where more people were standing that looked out to the dance floor and was right above the bar. It looked so cool she thought. She felt like a celebrity.

"Oh this is just one of my Mom's gifts from Daddy. She likes to dance and entertain, so this is what my Dad gave her to do so." Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes. "Come here I want you to meet my brother Ryan and his Fiancée Kelsi."

"Hi, nice to meet you and congratulations on your engagement." Gabriella greeted them and shook their hands.

"So you may be the lucky one to work with Sharpay and design the flowers for the wedding huh?" Kelsi said. "You're a brave woman."

They all laughed. Gabriella motioned to Taylor to go stand by her. Gabriella came over with a cosmopolitan in hand smiling and in a daze.

"What is with you?" Gabriella asked as she laughed at Taylor.

"Did you see that Chad guy, he is gorgeous? Don't you you just love his crazy ass hair? And he said I have pretty eyes."

"Awwww he seems sweet."

"There you two are." Sharpay came out of nowhere and put her hands on the small of Taylor and Gabriella's back to guide them to the couch.

"O.k. everyone." Sharpay spoke above the music and people mingling. "I want you all to meet these two lovely ladies who are new to the area and have an adorable flower shop just down the street. This is Gabriella Montez and Taylor McCassie."

Taylor and Gabriella this is Chad, Jason, Martha, you've already met Ryan and Kesi and over on the patio is Nicole and Troy. As she said Troy's name he walked through the double French doors into the room from the patio and looked right into Gabriella's eyes, smiled, tilted up his head and nodded to them.

Gabriella could not stop staring at him. He was beautiful she thought to herself. Look at those arms and that dreamy hair. She was in a daze like Taylor. But then she noticed that Nicole was pulling on Troy's arm to go back onto the patio and he followed her. She figured they were an item by the way she acted towards him. Gabriella snapped out of her dreamland and sat on the couch to chat with Taylor, Chad and Kelsi and get another drink.

"So do you girls want to dance or what?" Chad stood up and held out his hands.

"Yeah let's go." Taylor stood up as well and grabbed Gabriella out to the dance floor with her and Chad.

As Gabriella was being whisked away she looked back and saw Troy leaning around Nicole to look at her. She could see he looked at her from head to toe and then from her toes to her head. It made her blush and she smiled at him in a flirty way. He smiled back.

"Go ask him to dance." Taylor whispered in her ear. "I saw that smile he gave you."

"No. I think he's with Nicole."

"Well, go get the skinny on the dude from Sharpay." Taylor said. "He's hot and that Nicole chick is just leading him around like a puppy dog.

"Nah, I'll just dance with you guys." Gabriella said as she started to feel the beat and dance with Chad and Taylor.

As Gabriella danced with her arms in the air she closed her eyes and bopped side to side with the music. Then she felt the heat from another body behind her bopping along with her. She opened her eyes and saw Troy dancing in sync with her. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled that sexy sweet smile back at her. No words were exchanged between them. They just continued to dance in unison. Gabriella then felt Troy getting closer and he put his hands on her hips and swayed with her to the music. Gabriella closed her eyes and enjoyed every minute of the motion. She put her hands on his and held them on her hips as she grinded and swayed her body against his. They sunk a little low to the ground, and then slowly came up again. Gabriella rested her head back on his chest and lifted her arms to touch his neck. Troy put his cheek against hers and she could feel his soft breath on her ear. It made her whole body tingle and her stomach started to do flips. She could feel he was enjoying it as well. Gabriella and Troy were in their own world. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and when she did she looked right at Nicole, who was watching them from the balcony of the private room. Her heart stopped and she realized how it must have looked. Gabriella broke their bond and turned around to smile at Troy.

"Uhhh, this is a fun song huh?" Gabriella asked awkwardly.

Troy just smiled back at her. "Yeah it is. Hey do you want another drink?"

"Sure, I can use some fresh air too."

"Cool, let's go." Troy put his hands on Gabriella's back and guided her through the maze of people on the dance floor to the bar.

Chad noticed them leaving the dance floor and looked very puzzled and confused.

"Hey what's wrong?" Taylor asked him.

"Nothing, I was just watching Troy walk off with your friend Gabriella."

"Really? Cool. But shouldn't you be watching me?" Taylor said as she put her arms around Chad's neck.

"Of course. Of course." Chad smiled back at Taylor and put his arms around her waist.

"But I'd rather kiss you."

"Have at it Romeo." Taylor and Chad stood in the middle of the dance floor and kissed and kissed.

"One Heineken and one fuzzy navel." Troy said to the bartender.

Gabriella nervously looked up at the balcony again and just saw Sharpay talking with Zeke, Ryan and Kesli and they seemed to be laughing so she figured Nicole didn't cause any drama.

"Here's you drink madam. Do you want to drink it out on the terrace?"

"Yeah it's hot in here." Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella proceeded to walk out the side doors to a beautiful terrace with a blue slate floor and teakwood lattice covered in sweet honeysuckle vine.

As they sat at a small patio table, Troy couldn't help but notice how amazingly beautiful Gabriella was. She was holding up her hair exposing her delicate neck to release some heat she was feeling from the dancing. Troy thought that was sexy as hell. He couldn't stop staring at her chocolate colored eyes and her soft mocha skin and her perfect lips. He was in a daze. Although Troy soon snapped out of his trance at the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Gabriella suddenly became nervous, like she was being busted for something.

"Uh nothing Sharpay, I was just hot and we came out here to cool down and have a drink. We were coming right back in." she said in hurry.

"Oh well, no biggie, I just wanted to let you know that I am heading out. Zeke is going to drive me home."

"I thought Chad picked you up?" Troy asked.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to interrupt the tonsil hockey game he is playing with Taylor."

Sharpay said laughing. "I'll call you all tomorrow to find out any scuttle that I might miss. Oh and Ryan and Kelsi needed to get a room too, so they took off too. Toodles"

"Bye." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"So do you want to get away from this noise and take a walk?" Troy said to Gabriella as Sharpay left the bar.

"Sure." Gabriella wasn't sure why she was going along with him. She thought he was with Nicole. She started to wonder if Troy was an asshole and a player. But he is a gorgeous one.

As Troy and Gabriella walked out of the terrace there was a small pond with a walkway around it that they started to walk on.

"So you and Taylor just moved here huh?" Troy asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, we are so excited to be on our own and starting a business together and so far we love it here. Did you grow up here?"

"Yep. My Great Grandpa, Grandpa and Dad all grew up here in White Springs. It's a small town, but I love it."

"So Sharpay is quite the character." Gabriella said as she giggled.

"Yeah she is something alright. My family and hers are pretty tight. I basically grew up with her and Ryan. They're cool."

"Yeah, I grew up with Taylor too. We are pretty much sisters."

Troy and Gabriella slowly walked a little further and came upon a little waterfall that trickled into the pond.

"Oh wow look at that. It is so pretty." Gabriella said.

"Not as pretty as you." Troy smoothly replied and flashed one of his heart melting smiles at her.

"Wow, you're smooth Mr. Bolton. Do you use that line on all the girls you take walks with?"

Troy just smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"So you grew up with the mayors kids huh? What was that like?" Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay and Ryan are totally different from one another. Ryan just kind of goes with the flow and is extremely artistic, whereas Sharpay is very flamboyant and bossy. It's hilarious when they fight."

"I'm sure it is quite the show." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah it's nice having Chad around to break the tension between them too. He's always the peace maker."

"How long have you known Chad?"

"Since high school. We played basketball all four years, won the championship and everything. We now work together." Troy continued.

"Really? What do you do?" Gabriellas was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Troy. She felt so comfortable with him. She couldn't believe they just met.

"We are B & D Architechs. We design office buildings, schools, libraries and commercial properties. It doesn't even seem like a job when you work with your best friend."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Tay and I are so happy and have so much fun together no matter what we do."

They both then continued to walk down the path and talk some more. They came to a small wooden bridge where they noticed a family of ducks underneath.

"Oh, look at how cute they are." Gabriella whispered so she wouldn't frighten them.

As she kneeled down to get a better look, the male duck jumped up and quacked loudly at her to protect the nest.

"Ahhh!" Gabriella shot up from her kneeling position and yelled in fear. As she jumped up she lost her balance and fell right into Troy's arms.

"Whoa there." Troy said as he caught Gabriella by the waist. He then laughed and turned her around to face him. Troy saw the opportunity and took it. He leaned forward slightly into Gabriella tilting his head to kiss her.

Gabriella hesitated slightly, but when she looked into those ocean blue eyes her knees weakened, her heart started to race and she just gave in.

Troy took her head in his hands and pressed his lips gently to hers. After two soft tender kisses Troy slightly parted his lips and softly asked for entrance in Gabriella's mouth with his tongue. Gabriella obliged by meeting his tongue with hers.

Gabriella placed her hands around Troy's back and could feel his muscles through his thin T-shirt. She could feel herself melting in his arms.

Troy then slid his hands down Gabriella's face, caressed her sides and placed his hands on the small of her back squeezing her tightly against him. He could feel the beating of his heart with hers. He could also feel his pants getting tighter.

Gabriella's loved the taste of Troy's tongue and wanted to kiss him forever. Unfortunately that opportunity never came. They suddenly heard footsteps coming up from behind them.

"Troy, you out here?" Nicole yelled out.

Troy and Gabriella broke away and looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh my God. You are busted. I am sorry. We shouldn't have done that." Gabriella whispered and started to panic.

"Chill Gabs, she doesn't own me."

"O.k. Now you sound like a jerk. You two are an item aren't you?" Gabriella asked.

"No we are not."

"Hey there you are." Nicole came around the corner. "Oh hi Gabriella, I thought you were with your flower friend."

"Her name is Taylor."

"Whatever. Troy we need to go." Nicole grabbed Troy's arm and tried to pull him to walk with her.

"Alright I'll be right there." He said as he retracted his arm away from her grasp.

Nicole just gave Troy an evil stare. "I'll be over here waiting." She said as she walked down the path about 20 feet.

"What is going on with you two?" Gabriella asked as she crossed her arms in front of her body.

"It's a long story. Can I call you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can just see each other whenever we all can party again." Gabriella really didn't want to be the girl who got between people. She just moved here and didn't want enemies.

"Alright, I understand. But I am not with Nicole Gabs. Really." Troy begged her to believe him.

"Well, you may not be with her, but she sure seems to think she's with you."

Troy just shook his head. "It's not like that at all."

"I'll see ya around Troy. Thanks for the walk." Gabriella said as she waved.

"Sure. See ya. Watch out for the ducks" Troy said as he giggled and walked away towards Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see ya around Troy

**Disclaimer: I own this story concept. That's it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really help me keep writing.**

"I'll see ya around Troy. Thanks for the walk." Gabriella said as she waved.

"Sure. See ya. Watch out for ducks"

**Chapter 3**

_**With Whip**_

Gabriella went back into the club to find Taylor and go home. When she walked upstairs she saw Taylor and Chad snuggling and giggling on the couch.

"Hey you two having fun?" Gabriella said as she plopped down on the couch next to Taylor and put her head on her shoulders.

"Hey Gabriella why so glum?" Chad asked.

"No reason. Just tired I guess. Tay you ready to go home yet?"

"Well, not really Gabs. Chad and I were talking about going to the The Buzz for some coffee. Do you want to join us?" Taylor asked as she shrugged her shoulders towards Chad.

"Yeah we'll see if Troy wants to go too." Chad said as he stood up and adjusted his pants.

Taylor saw him struggling a little bit and smiled as she bit her lip and looked at him.

"I don't think he'll be joining anyone. He went home with Nicole tonight." Gabriella said as she sunk deeper into the couch letting out a sigh.

"Nicole? What? No way! He would not go home with her Gabs." Chad said shaking his head.

"Well he did, she came out to the terrace and dragged him off to take her home. And like a dog he obeyed."

"Gabs. It's not what it looks like, believe me. I'm sure he just dropped her off at home and went home himself. Do you want me to text him to meet us at The Buzz?" Chad offered and took out his cell phone.

"No really, don't. It's fine. I just want to go home and get some sleep. We have to work at the shop tomorrow anyway. Tay give me your keys. I will drive your car home and Chad you can bring Tay home later.?"

"Yeah that's fine Gabs, but are you sure?" he asked as Taylor handed Gabriella her keys and hugged her goodbye.

"Yeah it's cool. Don't stay out too late you two. I need her ass fresh at the shop in the a.m. Danforth." Gabriella pointed her index finger in Chad's chest.

"No worries Mama Gabs. I'll have her at the shop fully charged." Chad said as he tickled Taylor.

"Oh dear." Gabriella rolled her eyes and left the room and walked down the stairs to leave.

"Now what is the deal with Troy and that Nicole. She doesn't seem as friendly as everyone else in your little group." Taylor pressed Chad.

"Well, I wouldn't really say she is part of our group. She is a good friend of Kelsi's, but even Kelsi is getting tired of her games. As for the thing between her and Troy, well they have a history that's for sure. But I don't want to talk about them. I want to get to know Taylor McKessie better. So let's blow this pop stand."

"Fine with me, but you will tell me. Gabriella is like my sister and I am very protective of her."

"I can see that." Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go."

The next morning Gabriella woke up and noticed that Taylor's bed hadn't been slept in at all.

"Oh great." She said to herself. "I can't work this frickin coffee machine. Ugh Taylor!"

Gabriella dragged her tired body into the shower, put on some jeans and a cobalt blue body fitting t-shirt that said 'not true' on it. She swallowed some aspirin with a tall glass of water, slipped on her white ballerina flats and left to go grab some coffee from the coffee place before going to the shop.

Gabriella parked her black Audi on the street right in front of The Buzz and hopped out to grab her spot in line inside.

"I'll have a venti hazelnut latte with skim no whip please." Gabriella told the cashier as she walked up to the counter.

"Oh come on, you have to have the whip, it's quite a treat." Gabriella turned around to see who was talking and noticed Nicole standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Oh hi Nicole, right?" Gabriella stretched out her hand to say hello properly.

"Uh yeah hi." Nicole ignored Gabriella's gesture of a handshake and stepped forward to order. " I'll have 2 grande café mocha's with skim and with whip." Nicole looked at Gabriella. "Troy loves the whip." She said as she smirked at Gabriella.

Gabriella could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise like a dog ready to do battle.

"Breathe Gabs breathe." She told herself.

"That's funny Nicole. Have a great day." Gabriella said as she clenched her teeth.

"Thanks, we will." Nicole replied as she paid the cashier.

Gabriella rushed to her car and hurried to get in so she could let out a loud exasperating scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She then rapidly drove to the shop to tell Taylor what just happened.

As she pulled up to the shop the OPEN sign was already turned around and she could see the fresh delivery of flowers had been dropped off.

Gabriella loved the sweet smell of flowers as she walked in the front door. She took in a deep breath and it seemed to make her relax immediately.

"Hello!" she yelled expecting to hear Taylor reply back.

"Hey there Gabs how are you sweetie." Lucy, Taylor's cousin came from the back room with a hunter green apron on and hugged Gabriella.

"Hi Lucy, how are you? The shop looks amazing. Thanks for all you've done for us so far."

"Oh no, my pleasure. Oh before I forget, Taylor called and said she would be a little late." Lucy told Gabriella before going in the back to continue making more arrangements.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to get ready for the day placing fresh flowers outside in the containers and setting up the price signs.

About twenty minutes later Chad's car pulls up and Taylor gets out after giving him a quick kiss.

"Bye fuzzy bear."

"Bye hot mama."

Gabriella turned to Taylor as she was walking up the pathway.

"Fuzzy bear? Hot mama? I think I'm going to puke. You two have pet names for each other already?"

Taylor just smiled. "Chad is amazing Gabs and such a tiger in bed."

"That you will need to fill me in later about. Right now we have 9 orders that came through the fax to fill."

"O.k. I will start them a.s.a.p. Hey I asked Chad about that Nicole chick and Troy, but he didn't really say much. He just said they have a history. Whatever that means." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Well I think they made more history together last night. I saw Nicole at the coffee place and she was getting Troy a coffee and a whip."

"A whip? What the hell are you talking about Gabs?" Taylor chuckled.

"Hahahaha, never mind. It just wasn't meant to be I guess. I just wish he wouldn't have kissed me. I mean it was like magic. I've never felt that way before with anyone."

"You two kissed? When? Where was I?" Taylor asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh please as soon as you saw Chad no one else existed in that club."

"Yeah that's true. Did I tell you he is amazing in bed."

Taylor and Gabriella both laughed and started to work on the orders together.

Chad pulled up to the tall office building and continued to walk into the elevator taking it to the 69th floor.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Chad said to Troy as he walked in the enormous office with B&G Architect's logos all over. Beautiful sketches were framed and hanging on the walls as well as many awards and certificates.

"Not much why are you so sm…wait a minute you got layed." Troy stood up from behind his desk and went to high five Chad.

"Now how would you know that?"

"Oh dude it is written all over your face. Was it with Taylor?" Troy asked.

Chad nodded his head. "You know I don't kiss and tell."

"That's cool." Troy said as he sat back down and grabbed the nerf basketball from his desk and shot it at the net that was hanging from the back of the door. "Swish."

"That Gabriella girl was looking mighty fine last night. Huh?" Chad looked at Troy and raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"Yeah she is. Too bad Nicole was there."

"Yeah well, what the fuck is going on with that man? I mean what exactly is the deal with you two?"

"I don't know dude. It's crazy. You know I just drove her home cuz I was her ride there."

"I know that, but what's going on with you two?"

Troy just shook his head and changed the subject.

"I did kiss Gabriella though."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah and she made me feel something I have never felt before. I mean we went for a walk by the pond and it was just so natural and easy to talk to her. It was as if we had known each other forever. I just went for it. Crazy huh?" Troy just gazed out the window.

"Yeah that's not like you considering what happened." Chad said as he took a shot with the basketball.

"I asked her for her number, but she wouldn't give it to me."

"Why not?" Chad looked at Troy with a puzzled expression.

"Nicole kind of interrupted us and made it seem like we were leaving together. You know _together_. It was totally awkward. I told her it wasn't what it seemed but she doesn't know me. I can't blame her for not thinking I'm an asshole."

"Well you need to get another chance to talk with her." Chad advised.

"Hey I'll call Taylor and invite them both to participate in the White Springs Home and Garden Showcase next week. It will be great exposure for them and a perfect opportunity for you." Chad was very proud of his idea.

"I don't know Chad, this whole Nicole thing. It has me all confused."

"Dude, I'm not going to tell you what to do about that. It is totally your call."

"I know. I know."

"For the longest time I wasn't sure about what I should do or how I truly felt about the situation. But in one Sharpay arranged night, I think I figured it all out."

"So do you want me to call her and arrange for them to be a part of the show?"

"No." Troy said. "Don't call her. I want to go check out the flower shop first and make sure it's a smart business decision."

"Yeah. O.k. Bolton, you just want to go check out the little hottie in her flower shop apron." Chad laughed.

Troy sat in his tall leather chair behind his large L-shaped desk and smirked.

"Nothing wrong with that." He said.

Later that afternoon, Gabriella was finishing up the last of the orders from the morning and she heard the door chime. She wiped her dirt filled hands on her apron and itched her cheek before going out front to see who it was.

Gabriella was looking at the ground when she walked into the shop to help the new customer.

"Welcome to The Arrangement, may I help you find anything?" Gabriella asked as she finally looked up and immediately noticed the amazing sky blue eyes staring back at hers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to The Arrangement, May I help you find anything

_**Disclaimer: This fictional story is all mine. **_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

And thanks JB and rach for your help ;)

"Welcome to The Arrangement, May I help you find anything?" Gabriella asked as she finally looked up and immediately noticed the amazing sky blue eyes staring back at hers.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dahlias**_

"Oh, hi Troy" Gabriella was surprised and quickly noticed her appearance wasn't very flattering.

"Hey there, flower girl, run into any ducks lately." Troy smiled his gorgeous smile at Gabriella and chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny, that thing was vicious." Gabriella said as she playfully pushed Troy's shoulder.

"So what brings you here? Do you need some flowers for a special someone?" Gabriella gave Troy a questionable look.

"Very funny, no I came to talk to you and Taylor about participating in a Home and Garden Showcase in a couple of weeks. I thought maybe it would be good idea to get your name out there while helping Chad and I pretty up our designs we are promoting for the new park in town."

"Wow, that sounds like quite the opportunity for everyone." Gabriella said as she started to choose random flowers for an arrangement she was putting together.

Troy continued to talk as he followed Gabriella from vase to vase. "Well, I figured we needed something to catch the client's eyes and well, besides you, I thought flowers would be the most beautiful option."

"Still the smooth talker huh Bolton? Even when you're talking business." Gabriella didn't look at Troy as she replied sarcastically. She couldn't believe the feelings in her stomach she was having. She felt like she was in high school all over again. Gabriella manipulated the flowers in the small red vase so they looked just right. Then she continued and walked over to the window to set them down before looking at another order form to start filling.

"Hmmmmm 2 dozen white roses?" Gabriella said softly to herself. "We always seem to get this order once a week. Strange, but so sweet."

"What did you say?" Troy leaned towards Gabriella "Did you say I was sweet?"

"No I did not." Gabriella said as she smirked. "Well, I have to obviously discuss this with my partner. It does sound like a win-win situation for both of us. Can you fax me the specifics and I will let you know."

"Wow, so business like Gabs." Troy moved closer to Gabriella noticing her small but perfect ass. "Such a turn on." Troy grabbed Gabriella by her apron strings and pulled her close to him so they were face to face with very little space in between them. Her milk chocolate eyes captivated Troy as his heart began to beat a fast rhythmic beat.

Troy couldn't decide which smelled sweeter, the flowers or the sexy smell of Gabriella. He nuzzled the side of her neck just below her ear and breathed softly noting how soft her skin was.

Gabriella felt shivers up and down her entire body and she instantly closed her eyes and felt weak in the knees.

"So do you want to do it?" Troy said in a whisper as he gently kissed Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella felt she should fight the feeling she was experiencing, but losing herself in the moment and feeling pure lust for Troy, Gabriella answered. "Yes Troy. I do. Yes." She then gently kissed his neck.

Troy knew she was thinking he meant something else and went with it. He turned to face her, put his hands around her waist and slowly guided her backwards until she bumped into the table behind the counter where a bunch of dahlias were scattered. They're foreheads touching and their eyes fixed on each other.

Gabriella reached around Troy's neck and pulled him down to her in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined and searched each other feverishly. Troy lifted Gabriella up slightly so she could sit on the table.

Gabriella couldn't believe how wonderful Troy smelled and how good he tasted. She thought to herself "This is wrong, so wrong." But couldn't get enough control to stop what was happening.

Troy pulled Gabriella's apron string and untied her apron throwing it to the floor. He then continued to lift up her tank top and expose her hard nipples.

Gabriella gasped at his touch and immediately pulled off his shirt and caressed his amazing shoulders and arms.

"This is wrong, he is with someone, I think." Gabriella tried to convince herself to end this before it was too late.

Troy lowered his kisses down Gabriella's neck, lower and lower finally began to tease and suck Gabriella's excited breasts. As he nibbled and sucked, Gabriella searched for his button on his pants and noticed how large and ready Troy was. She successfully released his member from his pants pushing them down enough to get a full hold of his throbbing shaft. She then began to stroke him up and down slightly squeezing.

Troy's breathing scattered, as he started to kiss Gabriella's neck again and pulled down her sweat shorts revealing a red lacey thong. As the shorts hit the floor Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's butt and pulled her so she was at the edge of the table and began to fondle her folds. He caressed Gabriella's clit with his fingers and pushed the thong off to the side before entering one finger inside her, then two.

Gabriella moaned softly as he penetrated her and toyed with her pleasure spot. Gabriella grabbed Troy and tugged slightly on his hair as he licked and played with her nipples again.

Troy could feel Gabriella was ready for him. Her mound was swollen and wet on his fingers. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were closed enjoying every touch.

"So do I need to wrap something?" Troy asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, it's o.k." Gabriella said as she took his tongue into her mouth again.

As they kissed, Troy pulled Gabriella up a little and inserted his penis deep into her vagina.

"Oh my God." Gabriella moaned as she threw her head back and arched her back slightly so she could feel every inch of Troy inside her. She wanted him so badly.

Troy continued to thrust in and out first at a slow pace, but then quickly picked up speed and force.

Gabriella laid down on the table and held onto Troy's arms as he pumped in and out making her breasts jiggle with every motion.

Troy lifted Gabriella's legs so they were up on his shoulders and with his thumb played with her g-spot and massaged it in a circular motion.

As Troy banged Gabriella over and over, she played with her own breasts and nipples, pinching and rubbing them.

"Oh God Troy. I'm gonna cum." Gabriella said as she tried to catch her breath

"Hold on Gabs." Troy said as he pushed back her legs to her ears so he could get in as deep as possible.

"Ahhhhh I can't wait. I'm cumming." Gabriella yelled as she reached her climax and grabbed Troy's butt, pushing him completely inside of her.

Troy released at the same time.

Both his and her juices leaked from her body and onto his penis as he pulled out.

"Ding" The front door chimed alarming them that someone has come in the store.

"Gabs? You here? Sorry I'm late hun. Chad and I went to a movie last night then to his place. This morning he fixed me breakfast, well really we had breakfast in bed, but you know…" Taylor continued to talk as she looked at the arrangements in the window and checked the fax machine for more orders.

"Shit! Get dressed and go out the back door!" Gabriella pushed Troy down behind the counter and threw him his shirt as she grabbed her shorts and top.

"So Chad made me a croissant with raspberry preserves. Isn't he a doll?" Taylor gushed as she turned around and saw Gabriella jump up from behind the counter with her hair all messed up and her apron lopsided and wrinkly.

"Hey Tay, no problem. I'm just filling orders for the morning. We seem to have quite a few." Gabriella said as she tried to fix her hair and straighten out her top.

Troy crawled back and tugged at her leg.

"Hey I came here for a reason." Troy whispered.

Gabriella looked at him with big eyes in a "Are you kidding" manner. Then she slightly shoved him with her foot so he would leave before getting caught.

"Come down here." Troy pulled on Gabriella's apron.

"I can start on the second half of the orders, then we can go to lunch and I can tell you all about Chad He is such a great guy Gabs. And he told me a little about Troy too. They seemed to be quite the popular jocks in high school" Taylor still hadn't looked Gabriella's way.

"Oh yeah." Gabriella said and pushed a pen on the floor so she could pick it up.

"Ouch." Troy was rubbing his head when she bent down to his level.

"You need to go right now!" Gabriella quietly yelled at Troy.

"Fine. But I need something first."

"What?" Gabriella asked as she looked over the counter at Taylor, who was checking her e-mails.

"This." Troy put his hands around Gabriella's ears and guided her lips to his for a goodbye kiss.

Gabriella closed her eyes and savored the feel of his soft lips and sweet taste of his tongue. After a quick passionate kiss Troy crawled into the back room to escape out the back door.

Taylor looked at Gabriella in a puzzled way; the she thought she saw a shoe scurry behind Gabriella in the back room.

"O.k." she said as she tried to look beyond Gabriella. "So, what still needs to be done?"

"Ummmm just our weekly two dozen white roses order." Gabriella said as she quickly glanced behind herself and moved to block Taylor's view of the back room.

"Really. Again? That is so sweet." Taylor seemed to forget the possible foot or rat or whatever she thought she saw. "What is the address on that order?"

"24 Cherry Tree Lane #14." Gabriella read from the order form.

"Isn't that the address of those gorgeous high rise condos?" Taylor inquired.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Lucy. She's delivered them before. Maybe she met the woman who's receiving them." Gabriella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can imagine its some snobby wife with sparkly jewels a silk flowing house coat and expensive clothes in a modernized glam condo." Taylor said as she pranced around the shop.

"You have quite the imagination Tay." Gabriella laughed at her friend and turned around to finish her work.

"Hey there Gabs you really are into your work today." Taylor said as she picked out some red dahlia petals and moss that were in the back of Gabriella's hair.

"Oh yeah thanks." Gabriella scurried into the bathroom to clean up and remove all evidence of what just happened.

"Crap what did just happen?" Gabriella said to herself in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Gabriella stop it now. He has a girlfriend. I think. But whatever there is something with them. That should not have happened and it will never happen again!" She told herself. But as she thought about it, she couldn't help but feel all giddy and excited inside.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Taylor asked Gabriella as she saw her walking out of the bathroom.

Gabriella didn't even notice she was smiling." Nothing, it's just I love the smell of this place. I always smile when I come here."

"Not that kind of smile. If I had a hunch I would say that's a fulfillment smile, if you get what I mean." Taylor nudged Gabriella and raised and lowered her eyebrows.

"Oh stop it Taylor. You're the one getting all the action in the sheets." Gabriella nudged Taylor back.

"Yeah baby. And man is it gooood!!" Taylor held her hand to her chest and sat down in the chair next to the fax machine.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz. A new fax began to stream in. After a few seconds it clicked off and the paper fell into a tray.

"Oooo look at this. It's from B & D Architects." Taylor said. "Did you know that is Troy and Chad?"

"Yeah Troy told me the other day. Bolton and Danforth right? Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Chad was going to show me his office this week. You should come with me."

"Maybe." Gabriella replied.

"Well, it seems as if they are having a Home and Garden Showcase and want our assistance with the design of a garden and sculpture exhibit to pitch to some big wig clients for the new Grandessa park of White Springs." Taylor continued to read.

Chad and Troy want us to come to a company barbeque at the River walk to meet with the clients and see what it's all about. This Saturday afternoon at 1:30. Dress casual."

Gabriella stood at Taylor's side staring off in the air smiling again.

"Gabs? Gabs? GABS! What is with you today?"

"What?" Gabriella raised her hands.

"So what do you think? It sounds like a huge job with great exposure for us. Not to mention we can work with the town hotties." Taylor smiled.

"Um yeah, we can at least go to the barbecue to see what it's all about."

"Cool, but this totally calls for a shopping trip. I need to look my flirtiest. Let's call Sharpay and Kelsi to show us the coolest boutiques." Taylor jumped up and started to dial the phone. "We can go Thursday afternoon as soon as Lucy gets here to watch the shop."

Gabriella truly did not know how to feel about what happened between her and Troy. She needs to know what the deal is between him and Nicole. She felt as if she wanted to be happy, but the thought of Nicole was robbing her of that joy.

Hopefully she can talk to Troy before or at the barbecue. She needed to know.

_**So how do you all like it?? Should I continue?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is all my own.**

**Thanks so much everyone for taking the time to post a review. I really appreciate it. Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.**

Gabriella truly did not know how to feel about what happened between her and Troy

Gabriella truly did not know how to feel about what happened between her and Troy. She needs to know what the deal is between him and Nicole. She felt as if she wanted to be happy, but the thought of Nicole was robbing her of that joy.

Hopefully she can talk to Troy before or at the barbecue. She needed to know.

**Chapter 5**

_**Lilacs**_

**Sorry I posted the last chapter out of order, this should have been posted as chapter 5, so Posted two chapters this time around...Bonus!!**

_Thanks CG for keeping an eye out for me babe!!_

It was Thursday afternoon and Gabriella and Taylor were just making sure all the flowers that they ordered for Sharpay's shower she was throwing for Kelsi were all in check. It was perfect timing since Sharpay and Kelsi would be coming soon to go out for lunch and shopping with them. Gabriella figured Sharpay would want to approve of them before they put the arrangements together.

"These are gorgeous flowers." Taylor said as she pulled out the pink roses from a plastic wrapping.

"I know, I thought it would be too much pink, but this is really pretty."

"I am so excited for the barbecue on Saturday Chad said it was going to be a pretty big turn out. He's a little nervous and hopes the Colton family likes their design for the sculpture and gazebo." Taylor energetically separated the roses from the lilies.

"What exactly are we supposed to do for this design? Neither Chad nor Troy ever wanted an idea or samples or anything. I mean aren't we supposed to have all that ready for Saturday too?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I guess this is just so Mr. Drake Colton can scope out the location, the preliminary design of the park, sculpture and landscape before even deciding if he wants fund the park in White Springs. Chad said three other towns were bidding their ideas to him too.

Didn't Troy explain any of this to you? Chad said he saw you the other day."

"Umm, well, we didn't talk much. So no I didn't know any of this." Gabriella quickly opened the box of baby's breath and started to untangle the stems.

"Yeah, well I haven't talked with Chad either because he has been working on this presentation all day and night. I miss him. Texts and e-mails just don't cut it ya know?"

Taylor said as she started to look sad.

"Well, today we will get a sexy outfit, so when you see your man; he won't know what hit him." Gabriella assured her friend.

"Ding" The front door chimed.

"Hey gals!" Sharpay greeted Taylor and Gabriella as she sashayed through the store.

"Hi Taylor. Hi Gabriella. Are those the flowers for the shower?" Kelsi asked as she rummaged through the pink blooms.

"Yeah they are. Do you like?" Taylor held up a sample bouquet.

"Wow those are exquisite." Sharpay said as she took the bouquet held it up to her nose to take in the scent. "These will work just fine. You girls are amazing."

"Thanks. But really the flowers sell themselves we just treat them with tender care and put them together." Gabriella said modestly.

"Ding." The door chimed again as Lucy entered the store with a few ladies behind her.

"Hi everyone. I see the pink flowers arrived. Wonderful." Lucy said. "Let me put my things in the back and I will be back to help the customers that came in and you all can have a great afternoon."

"Great, thanks Lucy. You're a doll." Taylor said as she gathered the flowers off the table and put them in the back in fresh water.

When Taylor came back she handed Gabriella her purse. "O.K. Lucy is right behind me, so let's get shopping!"

"Yay! My favorite hobby." Sharpay squealed.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and smiled as she opened the door for everyone to exit.

"So let's go get something to eat first to build up our energy." Sharpay said as they all climbed in her Lexus SUV. "I'm going to take you all to Emilio's Café. They have the best Caesar salads."

As the girls waited for their lunch, Gabriella couldn't help but think this could be a perfect opportunity to ask Sharpay and Kelsi about Troy and Nicole. She wasn't sure how to do it though without making it obvious she was interested in him. After all she knew Nicole was a friend of Kelsi's and didn't want to get her angry.

"No one..No one..No one.." Kelsi's cell phone rang out. "Hello? Oh hi babe. Yeah we are about to order. What's up?" Kelsi got up as she chatted on the phone to have more privacy.

" It must be Ryan." Sharpay said.

Taylor and Gabriella smiled and nodded their heads to Sharpay.

"So Sharpay, do you know Nicole very well?" Gabriella found herself blurting out.

"Nicole. Kelsi's friend Nicole?" she asked.

"Yeah. I figured maybe she would have come here with us." Gabriella tried to not sound too nosy or obvious.

"Nah. She used to hang out with us in high school, but things changed."

"What kind of things?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I have to tell you the sort story before Kelsi gets back, because I think they are trying to mend the fences between each other." Sharpay lowered her voice and kept peering around for Kelsi.

"In high school when we were all seniors we were all real tight. Me, Chad, Troy, Kelsi, and Nicole. So Nicole and Troy became an item."

Hearing that sentence made Gabriella's stomach do a complete flip flop.

Sharpay continued. "I mean they were hot and heavy and real serious. They had a reputation for fucking like rabbits and in every way imaginable. She really was a sweet girl."

Gabriella felt like she was going to throw up.

Sharpay looked around again to see where Kelsi was. "Anyway after four years of dating, even through their first 2 years of college, Nicole started to act really weird. She would be real bitchy to us and boss Troy around like he was some dog. He of course being the gentleman he was and totally in love with this girl took it and obeyed her every command. I don't think he noticed the change in her personality." Sharpay took a sip of her iced tea. "Anyway, she would miss dates, not call him back, she would blow off Kelsi all the time. No one knew what was going on with her, but we all started to get pissed and could care less about her anymore. Then one night we all went a friend of ours named Jason and that's when we realized for some strange reason our friend Nicole was a completely different person."

"Why what the hell happened?" Taylor asked as she looked and thought she noticed Gabriella was turning green.

"Troy walked around the back of the garage to take a leak I guess. I hate that guys can do that and not worry about lines to the bathroom. Well, when he turned around the corner he saw Nicole, the girl he lost his virginity to and loved with all his heart, with three guys around her. At first he couldn't tell what they were doing, but when he stepped closer he saw that one was screwing her from behind slapping her ass, another had his thingy in her mouth and the third was holding a mirror under nose while she snorted lines of cocaine."

Gabriella and Taylor's mouths fell to the ground and eyes opened wide with disbelief.

"What did Troy do?" Taylor finally had to ask.

"He ran out of there like a bat out of hell crying. Chad left with him and we later found out that Nicole had been seeing one of those guys for the past four months and got her into all that crap. His name was Rob. He didn't go to our school though. Troy was devastated. He broke it off with her, Kelsi was pissed because her brother died of a drug overdose so she couldn't believe Nicole would do such a thing."

"Well why is she in the picture now?" Taylor pressed for more information.

"Nicole, I guess realized she was screwing up her life and seeked appropriate help. And with the help of her Dad went to a rehab center in California where her family has a beachfront home. She begged Troy for his forgiveness and like a schmuck he said he would try to trust her again."

"So, they're back together now?" Gabriella asked not wanting to know the answer.

"I really don't know what's going on with them. Troy held out for quite a while on her and wouldn't even look at another girl. I swear, we all though he turned gay."

Gabriella knew he was far from that.

"Troy and Chad finished their degrees and started up their firm and here we are today with Nicole popping in and out of our lives. She still doesn't seem right o me and is acting like Troy's keeper again. It's crazy."

"Here comes Kelsi. I also have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back."

"What the hell?" Taylor looked at Gabriella not knowing what to say. "She's a frickin druggie. How can he be with her?"

"I don't know, maybe she has changed. I don't know what to believe or think." Gabriella truly did not want to go shopping or to the barbecue anymore.

"Well let's focus on our outfits and getting this assignment for our shop. We need to get our heads in the game and focus on the task at hand that can make our business very successful." Taylor tried to get Gabriella excited.

"Yeah I guess. It's strictly business." Gabriella hated to admit to herself she was used.

After the girls ate their lunch they went to six different stores. Taylor ended up buying a strapless pastel floral dress that was knee length and light blue sandals with straps that wrapped around her legs to the shin.

Gabriella also bought a strapless dress that was light yellow and form fitting, showing off her perfect figure. She accessorized the dress with a headband that had soft yellow, grey and black paisley print and grey open toe high heels.

Saturday came and Gabriella was very nervous. She had been up since 5 o'clock trying to figure out what to say to Troy when she saw him.

"Gabs why are you sitting in here with the blinds closed?" Taylor said as she stretched and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"Tay, I don't know what to do?"

"About what?" Taylor sat across from Gabriella still half asleep.

"I slept with him and I just have this feeling about him. I can't shake it and now we know he might be with Nicole. I feel so dirty and mad and sad all at the same time. I feel seriously sick right now."

"You slept with Troy Bolton!! And you didn't tell me?!" Taylor woke up as she yelled at Gabriella.

"I know, but I wasn't sure what was going on with him and Nicole and I didn't know what you or Chad for that matter would think of me."

"Well, I don't think you should feel dirty Gabs. He may not be with her. Sharpay didn't make that real clear what they are at this point. She didn't even know. I say we go to this barbecue, knock their socks off and you can talk to him there. I'll keep Chad busy so you can have some alone time."

"Yeah, I bet you will." Gabriella teased Taylor.

"Alright now, let's get ready."

The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The girls arrived at the River Walk and saw many people who looked very professional milling around a large tarped figure in the middle of a red brick patio. They all had cocktails in their hands and appetizers were being served by men and women in black with white gloves. The smoke was coming from the five grills that had shrimp, salmon, chicken and vegetables cooking on them and there was an ice sculpture with the B & D logo carved in it. Taylor spotted Chad immediately standing nearby talking with an elderly gentleman.

Oooo there's Chad. I'm going to say hi. O.k.?" she asked first because didn't want to desert her friend.

"Yeah that's fine Tay. I'm going to go get a drink and make some business connections."

"Cool. If I see Troy, I'll send him your way."

"Thanks." Gabriella walked over to the bar on one side of the tarped figure and ordered a vodka and lemonade. She took a sip and started to walk around and noticed the sweet smell of lilacs. She continued to walk around analyzing the people and looking at the scenery when someone familiar caught her eye. She couldn't believe it. Nicole was there.

Gabriella and Nicole's eyes met. Then Gabriella and Nicole both looked over by the lilac bushes and saw Troy.

Troy saw Nicole first, then panned over and saw Gabriella staring at him. Nicole immediately walked over to Troy and put her arm into the crook of his and gave Gabriella an evil stare. Troy looked at Gabriella and bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella set down her drink and turned to walk away as she noticed a tear falling from her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy saw Nicole first, then panned over and saw Gabriella staring at him

_**Disclaimer: This fictional story is all mine. **_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

Troy saw Nicole first, then panned over and saw Gabriella staring at him. Nicole immediately walked over to Troy and put her arm into the crook of his and gave Gabriella an evil stare. Troy looked at Gabriella and bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella set down her drink and turned to walk away as she noticed a tear falling from her eye.

**Chapter 6**

_**Honeysuckle**_

"Why am I feeling like this?" Gabriella thought to herself. "What is it about this guy? I just met him for Christ's sake."

Gabriella ran up a small hill to a white wooden gazebo that had beautiful honey suckle vines creeping up the lattice sides. She felt she needed to get away and clear her head. Gabriella just breathed in deep to take in the floral aroma. "O.k. I am here for the flower shop." She told herself. "I am here to do business. Nothing more." Gabriella dried her tears and continued to try and convince herself that she should forget about Troy Bolton and focus on her career and the future of her and Taylor's business.

After sitting on the bench for a while in the middle of the gazebo, Gabriella decided to walk back to the barbecue and shadow Taylor.

As she walked back into the courtyard she noticed a crowd gathering around the figure that was covered in the middle of the pathway.

"We are gathered here at this beautiful park on such a gorgeous day for two reasons. The first is to see if B & D Architects is the right company to design the next Grandessa Park." A tall balding man boomed from a podium next to the ice sculpture. "And I can tell you from my perspective; they are definitely in the running for that prestigious job."

Gabriella tried to pan the crowd to see where Troy was, so she could avoid him at all costs, but there were too many people in her view. She didn't see where Troy was, but she could see Taylor and Chad holding hands and smiling across the way. Gabriella figured she would just sneak over to stand next to them.

As she made her way through the crowd that was standing shoulder to shoulder she heard the man continue with his speech.

"The other reason we are here is to reveal to you for the first time the incredible sculpture that was custom designed to honor the family who generation after generation has given so much to the community and for whom the park will be named. We welcome with great pride and reveal to you the artistic work of Rob Delgado who built this magnificent art piece to honor the Colton Family."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach. She turned just in time to see Mr. Colton, Mrs. Colton, a younger looking guy and Nicole walking up to pull the cover off the sculpture. "A picture perfect fucking family my ass." Gabriella wanted to shout out.

Gabriella then looked to the right of the podium and saw Troy clapping along with the crowd and smiling. The sight of him smiling made her blood boil.

Gabriella then hurried over to stand by Taylor. As she broke away from the crowd to cross the path, Troy caught her in his sight.

Gabriella desperately tried not to make eye contact.

"Hey Taylor, Can we go get a drink?" Gabriella pulled on her arm dragging her to the bar before she could even answer.

"Oh my God, did you see that hideous sculpture?" Taylor said. "It looked like a giant piece of shit."

"No, to be honest I didn't even look at it. But did you see who the wholesome little family was?"

"Yeah what a joke huh?" Taylor grabbed the two glasses of wine from the bar and handed one to Gabriella.

Gabriella took the glass and in three gulps downed the entire glass.

"Wow, are we aiming to have a wild night? Cuz I'm in!" Taylor started to gulp her drink down too.

Gabriella grabbed her hand to stop her. "Taylor, I saw Nicole grab Troy's arm earlier. I swear they are together. I am so upset."

"Gabs, I really don't think it's what it looks like. Chad told me that Troy is just too nice of a guy and feels bad for her. She really fucked up and screwed over a lot of people in her life."

"Whatever, I know what I saw."

"Do you want me to talk to Chad about it?" Taylor offered.

"No! Not at all, because as of now there is nothing to talk about." Gabriella replied.

"O.k. I won't." Taylor assured Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed another glass of wine. "Let's go win this job."

"Yes boss, just lead the way." Taylor saluted Gabriella, and then grabbed her hand to walk back to the gathering.

Taylor and Gabriella met with the board members that were planning the park and went over their ideas for the plantings and gardens to be throughout the park. The two girls then sat with the other local florists and had lunch.

Gabriella hadn't seen Nicole or Troy since they returned, which in her opinion was a Godsend.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room Tay, I'll be right back." Gabriella's said as she stood up and left the table.

"Alright, I may be with Chad when you get back. He said he needed to show me something."

"Uh, yeah, I bet." Gabriella teased Taylor.

Gabriella was still laughing when she entered the ladies restroom. She was rummaging through her purse looking for her lip-gloss when she heard the water from the sink turn on. As she looked up she saw Nicole washing her hands.

"Oh, hi." Gabriella tried to be pleasant.

"Hi there, you're the flower shop worker right?" Nicole said as she dried her hands with paper towel.

"Actually my friend and I own the shop." Gabriella replied.

"Whatever. I'm allergic to flowers of any kind anyway." Nicole said as she threw the paper towel in the garbage can.

"That's a shame. They are one of Mother Nature's most beautiful assets. A flower can usually brighten anyone's day"

"Yeah Troy," Nicole paused when she said his name and stared right in Gabriella's eyes for her reaction. "Tries to give me flowers all the time, but I joke and told him that I prefer things that are gold or silver." Nicole chuckled as she spoke.

Gabriella wanted to lunge right at her neck, but she kept her cool and tried to play nice.

"Kill her with kindness Gabs." She said to herself.

Gabriella tried to fake a laugh. "Yeah that's nice, but flowers are just so delicate looking and smell so sweet and can represent so much. I guess that's why I love them."

"Yeah for me they represent hives." Nicole said as she walked to the mirror to fix her hair.

Gabriella went to go into the bathroom stall, but before she closed the door Nicole turned to face her.

"Just so you know and understand something. He is mine."

Gabriella looked to the floor, closed the door and sat down. She then heard Nicole close up her purse and walk out. She once again felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey Taylor and Chad, have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked as he feverishly looked around.

"I was just having lunch with her; I believe she went to the ladies room." Taylor answered.

"O.k. cool."

"Hey Troy?" Taylor said as she grabbed Troy's arm.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her. She is my family and like a flower, very delicate." Taylor told him.

Troy looked at Chad, who smirked at him and nodded, and then looked at Taylor's face full of warning. "I never wanted to." Troy responded as he stood up and walked away to go find Gabriella.

'Bzzzzzz' "Taylor your purse is buzzing" Chad said as he handed the small silver purse to Taylor.

'Message'--_Tay, I decided to go home early. I had a sudden headache come on. Damn wine. Hope Chad can drive u home. Heart ya, Gabs_--

"Well I guess you're stuck with me tonight lover boy, my ride just left with a headache" Taylor said as she sat on Chad's lap.

"I planned on taking you hostage anyway McKessie" Chad smiled and tickled Taylor. "Is Gabs alright?"

"I hope so. She does get wicked headaches when she drinks a lot. And she pretty much shot gunned a glass of wine a few minutes ago. I'll call her in a bit to check on her."

Troy scanned the park while saying goodbye to the board members, their families and others who came to the barbecue. He felt it was overall a successful afternoon except for the aching he felt in his stomach ever since he saw the look on Gabriella's face when she saw him and Nicole arm in arm. He was determined to set things right and make sure she understands what his involvement was with Nicole.

"Hey there Troy boy, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh hey Nicole. I'm looking for something." Troy said as he looked right past Nicole.

"Something? or someone?"

"What are you talking about Nicole?" Troy looked into her empty eyes.

"I'm not stupid Troy. I saw how she was all over you at The Sand Bar and how as she came here you were eyeballing her every move."

"Yeah, so what did you say to her?" Troy started to get frustrated.

"I set her straight. I told her you were taken. That you were mine." Nicole said as she grabbed Troy's hand.

"You said what to her? Are you crazy? I am not yours Nicole!" Troy started to yell.

"Yes, you are Troy. You will always be mine. You said you would give me another chance." Nicole said as she leaned into Troy and caressed his arm.

"What planet are you from Nicole? I never said we would be together like that again. That damage was done." Troy started to pace and rub his hair back and forth.

"Listen Nicole, we've been through a lot, but there is no way I will ever feel that way for you again. We have had this discussion a thousand times."

"But Troy I figure it's a perfect opportunity to start fresh when you and Chad get the design deal from my father. He put me in charge of the whole project. All final decisions will be mine." Nicole confessed.

"Are you serious? You will head up the project?" Troy was in shock.

"Yeah, so I thought we would be working together and have lunch dates, dinner meetings and maybe breakfast together once in a while if you catch my drift." Nicole twirled a piece of Troy's hair between her fingers.

Troy immediately pulled away and put Nicole's hands down to her side. "That is not going to happen Nicole, and you need to forget any and all of those thoughts. Chad and I are partners and we will be doing a lot of the meetings with our design, construction and landscape teams on our terms."

Troy turned away and started to walk back towards the courtyard to continue his search for Gabriella.

"Well, Mr. Troy boy we will see about that." Nicole said under her breath and turned to walk the other way.

_**Well is sounds like Nicole can't take no for an answer doesn't it?..**_

_**Please review and share your thoughts. I love hearing from ya.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Troy turned away and started to walk back towards the courtyard to continue his search for Gabriella

_Troy turned away and started to walk back towards the courtyard to continue his search for Gabriella. _

"_Well, Mr. Troy boy we will see about that." Nicole said under her breath and turned to walk the other way._

**Disclaimer I only own this story concept…Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Black Eyed Susan**_

After feverishly searching for Gabriella for over an hour, Troy gave up and figured he just lost a major chance with this incredible girl that had such a mysterious hold on him.

Realizing he was just about the last person at the park, Troy decided to leave and go home to figure out what his next step would be.

Gabriella walked into her apartment, kicked off her shoes, changed into a pair of soft cotton shorts and a tank top, poured herself a glass of wine. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and went to sit in an Adirondack chair out on the patio. The night was perfect. The air was warm with a slight breeze coming off the ocean. Gabriella sipped her wine and pondered the day's occurrences. She couldn't get what Nicole said out of her mind. _"He is mine." _Gabriella thought Nicole's comment was so childish, like Troy is some prize. Gabriella laid her head back and stared at the stars trying to get it all out of her mind.

Troy walked over to the table to gather his papers and grab his briefcase to leave when he noticed a small yellow piece of paper that had Taylor and Gabriella's name on it sticking out of the pile. He saw that it had an address typed on it that he knew wasn't the address to the shop. He figured it was the address to their apartment.

"This has got to be sign." He thought. "I should just go over there and straighten this all

out."

Troy stood and thought about whether he should take the risk of Gabriella slamming a

door in his face, but quickly decided he had to try to explain things. He just had this

indescribable feeling about her and knew he couldn't let her go. Troy quickly ran to his

car, threw in his briefcase and grabbed the slip to check the address one more time. He

then pushed on the accelerator and took off.

Gabriella finally started to feel better. She convinced herself to forget about what

Happened at the park, forget about Troy and just enjoy the peace and quiet of the night.

As she walked into the apartment to refill her glass with more wine, she heard a knock on

the door.

Gabriella walked over to the door thinking that Taylor absentmindedly forgot her key

again.

"I swear I'm going to sew your key to your forehead Tay…." Gabriella said as she swung

open the door.

To her surprise it wasn't Taylor she was looking at, it was those familiar electric blue

eyes she was trying to put past her.

"Wow, you sew too?" Troy greeted her trying to be funny.

"Oh hi, Sorry, I thought you were Taylor. How did you know where I lived?"

"I have my ways." Troy said with a smirk. "Here these are for you." Troy handed

Gabriella a bouquet of flowers that he had picked from the garden in front of the

apartment building.

As Gabriella took hold of them and the leaves, the stems started to fall off.

"Oh sorry, I was kind of holding on tight to them. I was afraid you were

going to slam the door in my face." Troy confessed.

"Yeah, like I said I only opened it because I thought you were Taylor."

"Fair enough. Well, I didn't just come here to give you those sunflowers…" Troy started

to explain as Gabriella cut him off.

"Rudbeckia." She said.

"What?"

"Rudbeckia, otherwise known as _Black Eyed Susan_. Not sunflowers." Gabriella corrected

him.

"Oh, that's kind of a funny name for a flower. I bet tonight you hoped there would be a

black eyed Troy." Troy tried to be funny again.

Gabriella laughed a little laugh, but in the inside said to herself, "Or a black eyed

Nicole."

"So can I please come in Gabs? I really want, no I really need to talk to you."

Gabriella hesitated. She thought she should just tell him to leave and let everything go.

But when she looked into his mesmerizing eyes giving her that puppy dog look, she

figured she should at least hear him out.

"Yeah come on in." Gabriella opened the door wider to let Troy in. "Go ahead out to the

patio and have a seat, while I find a vase for these flowers. Oh and thanks by the way,

that was very nice of you."

"Well I figured it was a good start to my peace offering to you." Troy said as he looked

around the apartment and made his way to the patio door.

Troy stood outside on the patio looking into the apartment where he could see into the

kitchen. He saw Gabriella reaching up to the top of a cabinet for a vase. He

noticed her top lifting up and revealing her smooth toned stomach. An immense

sense of desire filled Troy at that moment. He wanted to touch Gabriella so bad.

Troy saw that Gabriella was having a hard time reaching the vase so he went in to help

her.

Gabriella felt a hot feeling overcome her body as Troy walked up behind her and reached

over her to grab the vase. As he brought the vase down he leaned against Gabriella's

back and whispered in her ear.

"Is this what you want?"

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and she became almost lightheaded at the feeling and sound of Troy's deep voice against her eardrum.

Troy placed the vase on the counter in front of them and put his hands on Gabriella's waist while he nuzzled her neck.

"Troy, you think just bringing me flowers is going to get you off the hook?" Gabriella said as she removed his hands from her lower torso and continued to put the flowers in the vase and fill it with cold water.

Troy backed away and put his hands in his pocket. "No, I guess not." He said as he smiled. "But is it a good start?"

Gabriella turned around and set the bouquet on the kitchen table, then turned to Troy. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Ahhhh where to begin?" Troy said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Gabriella loved when he did that.

"I need to know what's up with you and Nicole first and foremost." Gabriella figured she would get to the nitty gritty right away.

"Oh boy, well, can I have a glass of wine too before I spill out my life to you?" Troy asked as he grabbed the wine bottle and looked around for a glass.

"Sure." Gabriella took out a wine glass from the cabinet and handed it to Troy.

Troy filled his glass and topped off Gabriella's before they walked back outside to talk.

Gabriella sat down again and sipped her wine. Troy stared at her and noticed how the moonlight lit up her soft and smooth perfect skin. He sat down next to her and let out a sigh.

"O.k. about Nicole. She is not my girlfriend. I am not her boyfriend. We have a history and yes, we were once a couple, but not anymore. She hurt me real bad and got into some pretty heavy shit with some people and for that I will never forgive her. But as a friend, I felt I owed it to her to try and help her through things. Basically everyone except Kelsi and I abandoned her. That's just the type of person I am." Troy paused to take a sip of his wine.

"I have been meeting with her a lot lately because her father gave her the decision making duties regarding the park plans. He's Drake Colton. They guy who is naming a park after himself and erecting that God awful sculpture in his honor." Troy said as he watched Gabriella play with the rim of her wine glass.

I have really been trying not to give her mixed signals, but she is still going through some stuff and I'm trying to be supportive as a friend."

"Well, she is definitely getting some kind of signals from you." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"She just thinks and acts like you are her territory and I am not going to interfere with that. I am new in town and the last thing I want is an enemy like Nicole." Gabriella said as she stood up and leaned on the railing.

Troy got up from his chair and went over to Gabriella. He placed his hand over her hand on the railing.

"Look at me." Troy said as he gently turned touched Gabriella's chin and forced her to look right into his hypnotizing orbs. "I am not her territory. There is nothing between us except a history gone bad. I am sorry for how it looked to you and for whatever it is she said to you."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel a little skeptical.

"I don't know Troy. I don't want any drama right now." Gabriella said as she looked down to the landscape below 3 floors below.

"Gabs, I don't either. I just want you. I haven't been able to get the other day at the flower shop out of my head. I really am sorry." Troy grabbed Gabriella's shoulders and slowly turned her body so she was facing him.

Gabriella tried to fight the intense feeling of lust but couldn't. She took Troy's face in her hands and pulled his lips fully against hers. Troy wrapped his arms around her whole body and kissed her back. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands explored each other's torsos.

"Let's go inside." Gabriella mumbled to Troy mid kiss.

"Lead the way Montez." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and let her lead him into the apartment and into Gabriella's bedroom.

As soon as they entered the threshold of the room, Gabriella unbuttoned Troy's shirt took it off throwing it to the floor. She then continued to kiss his neck and caress his incredible abs.

Troy feverishly removed Gabriella's top happy and excited to see she had no bra to struggle with. His hands found their way to her budding nipples and he gently squeezed and rubbed them as he sucked her neck and earlobes.

Gabriella was full of hot lust and wanted Troy so badly she could hardly breath. The feelings he made her have were almost uncontrollable. She quickly unfastened the button on his trousers and unzipped them to release his hardened member. Troy's trousers and red plaid boxers fell to the floor.

As Troy moved forward to step out of his pants that were bunched at his ankles he slipped his hands down the front of Gabriella's shorts. He gently pressed on her plump mound and caresses the folds between her thighs.

Gabriella let go of Troy's penis to pull her shorts and panties off herself. At the same time their tongues were twirling around each other and their breathing was sporadic and heavy.

Troy guided Gabriella to lie down on the bed. As she proceeded to fall back he lifted her legs on each of his shoulders and kissed her stomach. Slowly Troy kissed Gabriella as he moved south. When he reached his destination, Gabriella moaned with eagerness.

"Troy no one has ever done this to me." Gabriella confessed.

"Just relax Gabs." Troy whispered back as he started to lick and kiss her inner thighs.

Troy began to fondle Gabriella's clit and gently spread her folds for access to her tender spot. He then flicked her clit with his tongue and swirled all around her hot pink flesh.

Gabriella couldn't believe the intense emotions that were running through her body. She reached down and ran her fingers through Troy's hair as she groaned and bit her bottom lip.

Troy continued to make out with Gabriella's vagina as he slipped his tongue in and out of her tasting her juices with pleasure. He then inserted a finger deep inside her opening and penetrated her soft wet skin.

Troy proceeded fingering Gabriella at the same time licking her until she moaned and squirmed beneath him as she was about to cum.

"Oh Troy, I'm at my peak." Gabriella gasped.

Troy wanted her to orgasm, so he could feel her walls tighten and juices spill. He kept licking and gently sucking as he quickened his pace with his fingers.

"Ohhh Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she bucked her hips and felt her entire body tighten and then tremble with an incredible tingly explosion.

Troy slowed his hand and stopped his oral activity so Gabriella could enjoy her orgasm and relax.

"That was amazing." Gabriella took hold of Troy's ears and guided him up to face her.

Gabriella then moved up and pushed Troy down on his back and proceeded to get on him and straddle his throbbing member. She gently took hold of it and guided it into her wet and already satisfied mound.

Troy helped Gabriella by lifting his hips to meet with her insertion. He wanted to be as deep as he could inside of her.

"Wait, shouldn't I get a rubber?" Troy quickly realized.

"No need, I'm on the pill and do not sleep around." Gabriella said.

"Cool."

Gabriella moved her hips up and down so she could take in every inch of Troy. Troy placed his hands on her butt cheeks and squeezed them as he bucked his hips up to meet with every one of Gabriella's thrusts.

Gabriella then leaned down and kissed Troy as she quickened her ride.

Troy felt like he was about to combust.

"Oh Gabs I'm gonna cum." Troy huffed.

"I am too, but help me by rubbing here." Gabriella put Troy's fingers between the top of her folds and on her clit.

Troy began to rub her in a circular motion and thrusted up into Gabriella until both of them entered their satisfaction mode. Troy soon felt his throbbing shaft spit out his hot juices inside of Gabriella.

Gabriella arched her back and held on to Troy's chest while she reached her climax again and moaned with pure delight. The creamy liquid slowly leaked onto both of them.

Troy sat up and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella sat in his lap still straddling his waist and kissed the top of his head.

"That was even better then the flower shop." She said.

"Yep it sure was." Troy sighed as he gently guided Gabriella off of his lap and onto the pillow next to him.

Gabriella sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed when the phone rang.

"Who the hell would be calling here at this time of night?" she wondered.

"Let the machine pick it up and get back in bed." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her onto him to kiss her.

"You know what to do…" Gabriella heard the clever outgoing message Taylor made.

"Hey Gabs it's Taylor. Wake up! There is a fire at the shop! Hurry get over there! Wake up! Chad and I are on our way over there now! Please wake up!"

_**So Troy and Gabriella hooked up and cleared the air, but will Nicole accept that? Hmmmmm.**_

_**And who could have set the fire?**_

_**Review…review…review!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Gabs it's Taylor

"Hey Gabs its Taylor. Wake up! There is a fire at the shop! Hurry get over there! Wake up! Chad and I are on our way over there now! Please wake up!"

**Disclaimer: I own this story concept.**

**Thanks JB for editing. Heart you!**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Iris**_

Gabriella jumped up from the bed and quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor. She scurried to get dressed.

"OH MY GOD. A fire!" she yelled.

Troy leaped up right after Gabriella and hurried to get himself dressed.

"Alright let's calm down and get to the shop and see what is really going on." Troy tried to speak calmly to distress Gabriella who was pacing the room trying to gather her clothes.

"Just get dressed and I will drive us over there."

"O.k. Oh my God. I am freaking out right now. The shop is on fire!" Gabriella threw on her shorts and shirt, grabbed her purse and hurried out the door with Troy right behind her.

Gabriella was very quite the entire ride to the shop. She just stared out the window and nervously bit her nails and rapidly shook her knee.

When they pulled around the corner, they were stopped by a police officer.

"Sir you can't go through this street, there's a fire and I need this block sectioned off."

"That's my flower shop on fire." Gabriella leaned over Troy and yelled at the officer. "I need to get down there to see what's going on."

"O.k. well park your car right here and walk down. You won't be able to get down there with all of the fire equipment and trucks in the way." The officer motioned for Troy to pull over to the side of the road and let them walk down the street.

Gabriella was soon in a full sprint. Troy was having a hard time keeping up with her.

As they ran up to the shop they saw several fire trucks and firemen standing around talking in their nextels. She was trying to figure out exactly what happened.

Gabriella saw a tall fireman come out of the front door dragging a hose behind him.

"What is going on with my shop? What happened" she frantically asked him.

Before he could answer,Taylor ran up to Gabriella and hugged her tightly.

"Gabs, Oh my God, we are so lucky. It was just a dumpster fire in the back. The delivery door and back room walls were damaged a little by smoke and water, but the inside of the shop is fine." Taylor put her hand on her chest with relief.

"Are you kidding? What a relief." Gabriella put her hand to her heart and drew out a heavy sigh of relief.

"How could a fire start in a dumpster?" Gabriella asked.

"The Lieutenant said he found part of a silk yellow scarf soaked with turpentine in the alley." Taylor explained as she held up a small swatch of half black and half yellow cloth. "He said it was most likely the item used to ignite the fire."

Taylor shook her head in disgust and continued to tell Gabriella what she knew. Gabriella took the cloth and put it in her pocket.

"He also said a dumpster was pushed closer to the building with the obvious attempt to set it on fire."

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Gabriella asked.

"I mean this neighborhood is so clean and safe. This is just nuts." Gabriella started to feel scared and worried.

"I just talked with one of the firemen Gabs." Troy said as he ran up to where Gabriella and Taylor were standing.

"He told me they have an idea of how it was set and that it most likely happened about 2 hours ago. They're still investigating things though"

"Hey Bolton, what are you…" Taylor began to ask.

"Ahhhh forget it." Taylor quickly realized why Troy was there. She turned and winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella just smiled back at Taylor. Just the friendly exchange explained everything to Taylor.

"Well, we need to get inside and assess the damage. The chief gave me the all clear to go in right before you two got here." Taylor started to walk towards the front door of the flower shop.

Once inside they could see there was minimal damage. Water was dripping on the back wall and the smell was horrible.

"Hey." Gabriella said. "Weren't these flowers for Kelsi's shower in the backroom before?"

Gabriella pointed to the cardboard box that was mysteriously moved.

"Ummm, yeah actually I was going to work on the arrangements first thing tomorrow morning, so I put them in fresh water in the back under the vita light so the irises would start to bloom." Taylor remembered.

"That's strange. If they weren't moved out from there, they would have been burned or damaged for sure." Troy surmised. "That whole back wall is charred."

"I'm surprised the irises that Sharpay special ordered survived at all." Gabriella added.

The three friends looked around the shop a little more and concluded that the shop's structure was fine and that they just needed to fix the back wall and call a cleaning company that specializes in after fire cleaning to scour the place.

"We are really lucky there wasn't more damage than this." Gabriella said.

"Who called 911 by the way Tay?" Troy asked.

"The lady who lives above the coffee shop across the street. She is president of the business association here in town and the neighborhood watchdog."

"Well good thing she is." Gabriella confessed. "We could have lost everything."

"Yeah that's for sure." Troy said as he started to walk back to his car.

"We better get going it's really late." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and realized what a crazy day and night it had been.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry about all this. You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did. Gabs, I care about you and I know how important this shop is to you and Taylor. Plus you were way too freaked out to drive." Troy said as he squeezed her with in his.

Gabriella stood there and gazed into Troy's big blue eyes and kept repeating the words _'I care about you' _over and over in her head. She really liked the sound of it.

"Well thanks a lot; it means a lot to me that you were here. But I think I'll ride back to my place with Taylor. I don't want her driving alone and I'm sure we need to talk about what we're going to do." Gabriella told Troy as they walked back to Troy's car. "Is that o.k.?"

"That's cool. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Troy stopped and placed his hand behind Gabriella's head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Thanks for listening to me and forgiving me."

"I never said I forgave you Mr. Bolton." Gabriella teased Troy. "You still have a lot to prove to me. I'm not that easy"

Gabriella then placed her hands around Troy's head and gave him a long tongue filled kiss tasting him fully one more time before calling it a night.

"Mmmmmm, I think I can handle that." Troy said as they broke their kiss. Troy hugged Gabriella relishing in her soft body how it perfectly molded against his. Then he reluctantly let her go.

"You ready Gabs?" Taylor asked as she walked up to Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, let's go home. I need sleep."

Troy drove off in one direction waving as he sped by the girls and they drove off in the other direction still in shock from what had happened that evening.

The next morning Taylor and Gabriella kept the shop closed as the carpenter's started to fix the back wall and the cleaning company diligently started to clean the shop and return it to it's former glory. Gabriella and Taylor were busy trying to figure out what flowers they could salvage and figuring out if they can fill any orders that had been called in or faxed late in the evening before the fire.

Taylor jumped up when she heard loud banging on the front glass door.

"Taylor, Gabriella, are you girls alright? Can I come in?" Sharpay was yelling with worry as she peered through the frosted glass.

Gabriella opened the door and Sharpay flung herself into her arms hugging Gabriella so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my God. Troy told me what happened last night. Are you two o.k.?"

"Yeah we are fine; it's the shop that needs some TLC." Taylor said as she looked around.

"I can't believe someone would do this!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Did they catch the person?"

"I don't think so, but they knew it was deliberate." Gabriella said

"That is just crazy, but thank God no one was hurt." Sharpay hugged both Taylor and Gabriella at the same time.

"So do we need to re-order the flowers for the shower then?" Sharpay asked. "Are the irises ok?"

"No, actually, we don't. They are fine. It seemed as if someone luckily moved them so they weren't in the back room anymore." Taylor said suspiciously.

"Really? That is kind of weird huh?" Sharpay tapped her cheek with her perfectly manicured finger.

Gabriella noticed something hanging out of Sharpay's large Belencia bag.

"Sharpay what is that falling out of your purse." Gabriella curiously asked. "It looks like a yellow scarf or something."

Taylor looked at the familiar item, then quickly at Gabriella with wide eyes. Both Taylor and Gabriella were ready to freak out. They both knew it looked exactly like the scarf that was found in the dumpster. That banana yellow is not a common color for a silk scarf.

"Oh this?" Sharpay said as she pulled the full length scarf out from her purse. "I just picked this up from Kelsi's house to bring over so I could coordinate the bridesmaids bouquets with it. This is the color of the dresses they are wearing."

Gabriella and Taylor stood there as their minds were swirling with confusion.

"Does anyone else have their scarves yet?" Taylor asked as she grabbed the flowing yellow cloth to inspect it.

"No, she called me late in the afternoon yesterday as I was getting my pedicure and told me that she had just picked them up from the boutique, so I told her I needed one to get the flowers ordered."

"So you and Kelsi are the only people who had a scarf huh?" Gabriella interrupted Sharpay's explanation.

"Yes, this is mine, Kelsi has the rest. She was reluctant to give it to me at first because she said she had already been by here and talked with your cousin Lucy about what flowers she wanted. Why?" Sharpay asked as she took the scarf back and folded it, put it back into her bag and stood up to grab a book of samples.

As Sharpay looked down at the pages of the book, Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other with surprised and dumbfounded expressions and at the same time mouthed the name.

"Kelsi"?

**Not Kelsi!! Hahahaha! Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

As Sharpay looked down at the pages of the book, Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other with surprised expressions and at t

_As Sharpay looked down at the pages of the book, Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other with surprised expressions and at the same time mouthed the name._

'_Kelsi?'_

_**Disclaimer: I own this story concept and love writing it!**_

Thanks JB (Bff)!!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sunflowers**_

Sharpay closed the book she was browsing through and looked up at Gabriella and Taylor.

"Well, I don't want to burden you with this right now. I have some ideas so we can discuss them later once you get the shop back in order." Sharpay stood up and hugged Taylor, then Gabriella.

"I'm just glad everything is o.k. and no one got hurt." She said as she put the book back down on the table.

"Oh and I forgot, here is an invitation to Kelsi's wedding shower. I want you two to be there. It's this Sunday at 3." Sharpay handed Gabriella two salmon pink envelopes that were sealed with a big gold S sticker.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other in a 'Are you kidding' way.

"Thanks Shar, we'll be there." Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella and nodded.

"Fabulous. I'll let you gals get back to your clean up. We'll chat soon." Sharpay turned and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Hey Sharpay," Gabriella called out. "Can I borrow the scarf, to you know, maybe look at some color ideas for the bouquets?"

Sharpay looked down at her purse and took the yellow scarf from the inside pocket.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Just don't tell her I gave it to you. She was very bitchy when I was adamant about taking it." Sharpay said.

"Yes of course." Gabriella took the scarf. "But Kelsi, bitchy? That's not a word I would ever think to use for her."

"Yeah, me neither, but lately she has been really moody and on edge. I assume she's just nervous and stressed about the wedding." Sharpay said.

Sharpay then turned around and sashayed out the door.

"So really Gabs, do you think Kelsi had something to do with this?" Taylor asked as soon as Sharpay was clearly away from the shop.

"I can't believe she would. She is so quiet and sweet and really doesn't know us that well. I mean the other day at lunch we hardly spoke to her."

"Well no one can get a word in any conversation with Sharpay around." Taylor snickered.

"True." Gabriella agreed. "But, why? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, we need to confront her. I need to know what the hell is up." Taylor said.

"We can't do it at her shower though." Gabriella replied.

"Let's call her and say we need her to approve the arrangements for the tables because Sharpay is at a spa or something." Taylor suggested.

"Have her come down here to the shop and we will ask her then if she knows what happened or if she was the one that started the fire."

"Do you really think she would confess to us Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but we need to let her know we have our suspicions. I'm pissed!" Taylor said as she threw down a bunch of charred baby's breath in the garbage.

"I am too. Well, let's get her here and see where it takes us." Gabriella said calmly. "I'm going to walk down the street and get a bagel and a smoothie, do you want anything?" she asked Taylor, who still looked mad.

"Yeah that sounds great, make it two." Taylor said as she started to arrange some sunflowers.

"O.k. I'll be right back." Gabriella left the shop and walked down the street about a block or so and saw who she thought was Kelsi coming out of an alleyway with Nicole.

She proceeded to stare in their direction as she walked closer to get a better look.

She quickly realized it was them. They were coming out from behind the used record store with a tall slender guy wearing an army type jacket walking behind them.

Gabriella watched as Kelsi and Nicole chatted with the guy a little and then shook his hand. She also noticed the guy give Kelsi a small white paper bag. Then they left and started to walk to Kelsi's car that was parked across the street near where Gabriella was standing.

Gabriella quickly scooted behind the evergreen bush that was near her so Kelsi and Nicole wouldn't see her.

"I hope this is worth all this." Gabriella heard Nicole say to Kelsi as they got in the car.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Rob wouldn't screw _you _over. Kelsi replied.

"If he knew what was good for his career and name he wouldn't." Nicole said as they closed the car doors and pulled away.

Gabriella stepped out from behind the bush and continued to walk to the bakery for the bagels. She pondered what she just heard in her head and replayed it over and over.

"What in the world did that mean? Who is Rob? Wasn't artist guy's name Rob? What was in the white bag?" Gabriella had all these questions going on in her brain. She knew she had to hurry and get her bagels and inform Taylor of what she just witnessed.

When Gabriella returned to the shop she saw that Chad was there.

"Hey Chad, what's going on?" Gabriella greeted him as she walked through the door.

"Hey Gabs, not much, just checking up on my two favorite girls and taking the one I sleep with to lunch." Chad joked as he hugged Taylor.

"Oh fine, send me to get you a bagel and ditch me for lover boy here." Gabriella smiled at Taylor.

"I'm sorry Gabs; I'll decline if you want me to." Taylor looked at Chad and saw that he had a pouty lip face.

"No, no, I'm just kidding. Go ahead; I will put your bagel in the fridge. Have a nice lunch; better yet have a nice day. The shop isn't even open for business and there's only so much we can do here with all this crap around."

"Really Gabs, are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah go ahead, just don't do it in the kitchen in our apartment again. I found a condom wrapper in the breadbox the other morning and it really grossed me out."

Taylor looked at Chad and hit him in the chest.

"What? You told me to hide it. That was the first place I saw." Chad threw his hands up.

"O.k. well, I'll call you later then Gabs. " Taylor said as she grabbed her purse and the smoothie from the drink holder Gabriella had in her hands.

"Yes, definitely call me I have to talk to you about something." Gabriella said as she took a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Alright, bye Hun." Taylor gave Gabriella a big hug. "Don't spend too much time here. Go and call your man."

Gabriella smiled and hugged Taylor back. "Maybe I will."

"Ahhh yeah, I heard a little rumor you and Troy hooked up. That's really cool. He's finally putting his past with Nicole where it needs to be. In…the…past." Chad said as he hugged Gabriella goodbye.

Just the sound of her name made Gabriella cringe and her stomach flip.

"Let's go big mouth." Taylor grabbed Chad by the arm and rolled her eyes to Gabriella.

"Bye." Gabriella waved and turned to look at the sunflowers that Taylor had just arranged.

Gabriella stared at the flowers for a while noticing how large they were and how the features are like a split personality. The large dark center, so ominous and mysterious. Yet the edges are layered soft, bright, delicate petals that can fall off with a hard wind or rain. She thought these features were very similar to a person she just met but thought she knew. Gabriella kept thinking about Kelsi and was becoming more and more concerned about what happened and why she can't shake the fact that she set the fire.

The musical tone of her phone startled Gabriella from her deep thought.

"Hello?" she answered quickly.

"Hey there, are you o.k.?" a deep voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just in a daze. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just sitting at my desk here all alone, since Chad suddenly took the day off to be with Taylor." Troy said as he threw his nerf basketball up in the air.

"Oh, sorry, that would be my fault. He came here to take Tay to lunch, but I told her to just take the whole day." Gabriella said as she winced.

"A-ha, well then that means you have to help me with these plans that have to be done by this weekend for the Colton Park." Troy said.

"Me? What do I know about architecture?" Gabriella asked.

"That doesn't matter, just come over here so I'm not alone and plus your beauty will inspire me."

"Wow, Bolton, you are a schmoozer." Gabriella said as she played with her straw with the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah well, you know. So will you come?"

As Troy waited for Gabriella to answer, the fax machine beeped and a paper slid through.

Order: 2 dozen white roses

Delivery: 22 Cherry Tree Lane

Suite 14

White Springs, USA

Gabriella looked at it and laughed a little laugh.

"Is that a yes? Or are you laughing at me?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. I just read something that made me laugh a little. Should I come to your office or condo?" Gabriella wondered.

"Oh, hmmm well I'm at my office right now, but my condo sounds much more appropriate, I mean comfortable for me to work in." Gabriella can just imagine Troy smiling from ear to ear when he said that.

"O.k. then I will meet you there. What is the address?" Gabriella asked excitedly. She could not wait to see Troy.

Just before Troy answered his other line interrupted them.

"Hold on just a minute, let me take this call and I'll give you directions and my key code for the front door." Troy said as he clicked over to take the other call.

Gabriella waited for just a few minutes before Troy came back to her.

"Shit Gabs, I need to go do something. I'll have to call you later."

"What? What's wrong, you sound upset." Gabriella asked.

"It's…well, it's Nicole. She needs me to help her with something. She seems to be really sick or something."

"Well, can't she call her parents or 911 or something? Why does she need you?" Gabriella was getting angry at the thought that she was getting put aside for that bitch.

"No she can't Gabs. I am sorry. I really am. Please don't be mad. I will call as soon as I can." Troy hung up the phone.

Gabriella closed her cell phone and stood in the shop in disbelief and confusion. "I just saw Nicole with Kelsi. What the hell could be wrong?" she thought to herself.

Gabriella increasingly became angry and pushed the sunflowers off the table. The vase crashed to the floor spilling the mysterious, yet delicate flowers across Gabriella's feet.

"Miss, are you alright?" Gabriella heard one of the cleaning ladies ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was an accident." Gabriella bent down to start picking up the shards of glass.

"Oh don't do that hun, you'll cut yourself. I will have my team help with that." the lady said as she picked Gabriella up at her elbow.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Gabriella said as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I just wanted to give you this. I found it in the back room as I was clearing the charred boxes away." The small sweet lady handed Gabriella what looked like to be a metal gauge or something.

"I wasn't sure if it was used on your watering hose or something." The lady said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh yeah, thanks." Gabriella said as she took the item from her hands and started to inspect it.

"No problem. You should go home you look tired dear." The lady said as she walked away to continue scrubbing the walls.

Gabriella let out a long sigh and began to gather her things to go home.

"Good idea." She said under her breath.

When Gabriella returned to her apartment she looked closer at the item the lady found and noticed it was only about 3 inches long, metal and hollow. It also had a saucer type of attachment on the one end of it.

"What the hell could this be" she wondered.

_**So what could Kelsi and Nicole be up to in the alley? And what is the item the cleaning lady found? Stay tuned and review!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

When Gabriella returned to her apartment she looked closer at the item the lady found and noticed it was only about 3 inches l

_When Gabriella returned to her apartment she looked closer at the item the lady found and noticed it was only about 3 inches long, metal and hollow. It also had a saucer type of attachment on the one end of it._

"_What the hell could this be" she wondered._

**Disclaimer: I own this story. That's it.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Lily of the Valley**_

Gabriella looked at the small pipe and could not for life of her figure out what it was, so she put it back in her purse and went to take a shower.

As she was drying herself off she heard the phone ring. Gabriella quickly wrapped a towel on top of her head and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered as she took the towel off of her head and began to dry her hair with her one free hand.

"Hi, Gabs, I need your help." Sharpay sounded frantic on the other end of the line.

"Ryan just called me and he can't get Kelsi out of the bathroom and she is crying hysterically. He is freaking out. I guess she is ranting on about some crazy shit that makes no sense. Something's not right Gabs."

'Oh my God Sharpay, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you please come pick me up so we can go to their place? I can't possibly drive right now. I'm shaking like a leaf. I'm so scared."

"O.k. I will be there in a few minutes. Just calm down, everything will be fine." Gabriella quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a cranberry colored t-shirt. She then grabbed her keys and purse and quickly ran out the door.

Gabriella honked her car horn when she pulled up at Sharpay's house. Sharpay immediately ran out and directed Gabriella which way to go.

"What is going on Sharpay? Did Ryan say anymore?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I have no idea. He is a wreck. He's never seen Kelsi like this. She is totally not herself. I don't know, he thinks maybe its stress from all the wedding stuff. He keeps blaming himself for not helping more.

"This is not about the wedding Shar. I mean I'm sure the stress of the wedding is there, but not enough to set her off and lock herself in a bathroom." Gabriella said as she sped through the streets.

"I don't know. I just need to get there and see if I can help. Ryan has tried everything and she is just ignoring his pleas and rambling on about weird shit. Ryan said it's like someone has taken over her body." Sharpay said as she motioned for Gabriella to pull over and park.

Gabriella pulled up to a small A-frame style house in the middle the block. Gabriella immediately noticed the beautiful aroma. It was a carpet of the ground cover, lily of the valley around the perimeter of a gorgeous birch tree. She thought this house was perfect for Ryan and Kelsi. It was like a doll house with the white picket fence and everything. Gabriella hated the fact that she was visiting for the first time on such tragic terms.

Sharpay and Gabriella scurried out of the car and ran up to the front door. They noticed the door was open, so they let themselves in and saw Ryan standing in a small narrow hallway in front of them pounding on a closed white door.

"Kelsi, come on honey, open up. Let me help you." Ryan pleaded.

"Is she o.k. Ry?" Sharpay asked as she approached him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"No, you try to get to her. I have tried everything. I have no idea what the hell is going on." Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes and walked across the room to sit in a chair. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay said as she softly knocked on the door. "Can I come in babe? We can talk about what's going on."

"It's crazy." Kelsi yelled. "This stuff is crazy." She continued to babble. "I wanted to stop Shar. I wanted to stop." Kelsi began to cry.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella who was still standing in the doorway and then looked at Ryan, who picked his head up surprised that Kelsi was actually talking.

"It's o.k. Kelsi. What did you want to stop Kels?" Sharpay asked.

"It wasn't the right way." Kelsi continued. "It was the wrong way to do it. It was too strong. Too much, but I needed to."

"What is she talking about?" Gabriella whispered.

"I don't know." Sharpay mouthed back to her.

"Is that Gabriella? Is Gabriella out there? Is Taylor with her?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay with wide eyes, and then looked at the door as if it was what was talking to her.

"Gabriella is that you?" Kelsi asked again.

"Yeah Kels hun, it's just me. Taylor's not here." Gabriella walked closer to the door and spoke into the keyhole.

"I'm sorry Gabs." Kelsi started to cry real hard again." I am so..so..sorry."

"For what Kelsi? Why don't you come out here so we can talk." Gabriella tried to convince Kelsi.

"I was mad. I was protecting her. I wanted her to be happy. I need her. I'm all she has." Kelsi yelled through her immense tears.

"I'm sorry about the shop Gabs. Please you and Taylor have to understand. I needed to do it. She asked me to. She told me to." Kelsi stopped crying and her voice became softer.

"I set the fire Gabs. It was me. I had to. I needed what she had for me." Suddenly Kelsi became quiet. Too quiet.

Then they heard a loud thud come from inside the bathroom.

"Sharpay dial 911!" Gabriella shouted.

Gabriella shook the door handle as hard as she could. Ryan jumped up and started to bang on it too.

"Ryan help me get this door open something's not right." Gabriella yelled and stood back to try to run and bang the door down.

Ryan tried to kick it down, but the hallway was too narrow so he couldn't get a good kick.

"Kelsi! Kelsi! Answer me Kelsi." Gabriella shouted. "It's o.k. Kels, just stay awake, please stay with us."

"Kelsi please be o.k." Ryan started to cry as his fist became red from pounding the door.

Within minutes Ryan, Sharpay and Gabriella could hear the sirens coming closer.

"Sharpay go out front and wave the ambulance down." Gabriella shouted.

The paramedics ran in the house with one fireman and with one swing of his axe the door to the bathroom flew open.

The two paramedics quickly ran to Kelsi to take her vitals and assess her situation.

Ryan, Gabriella and Sharpay stood in the front room listening to the paramedics blurt out information to each other.

Gabriella could only hear words like, fixed and dilated, narcotics and overdose.

She held Sharpay's hand while Ryan paced the floor biting his nails.

After the emergency crew strapped Kelsi to a gurney they rolled her out to the ambulance. Ryan followed. He held Kelsi's hand. It looked as if she was sleeping.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Ryan." Sharpay squeezed his hand.

After the ambulance pulled away, Sharpay turned to Gabriella.

"What did she mean about the flower shop?" Sharpay couldn't believe what she heard.

"She did set the fire Shar. I couldn't believe it either. The fireman found this at the base of the dumpster." Gabriella pulled out the charred yellow swatch from a scarf. "It is the exact same kind of material the scarves for the wedding are."

Sharpay took the cloth from Gabriella's hand and felt it between her fingers.

"What the hell?" She didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"The cleaning lady also found this today. Do you know what this is?" Gabriella handed Sharpay the small metal object.

"I don't know what that is, but I think its Nicole's. I've seen her try to hide that before at parties. I asked her about it once and she said it was a piece of metal for Rob's metal sculpture he was working on." Sharpay explained.

"Well, the sculpture is finished and sitting in the park, so it can't be for that." Gabriella said.

"I don't know anymore. This is all so crazy. We should get to the hospital though. I need to be there for Ryan." Sharpay shook her head and started to walk out the door.

As Gabriella and Sharpay walked through the emergency room doors they saw Troy standing at the admission desk.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked in a surprised tone.

Troy whipped around and looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Gabs, well, Nicole was throwing up everywhere so I freaked out and brought her here. I think she's dehydrated or something. She's in bad shape." Troy stuttered as he tried to explain.

"What are you doing here? Are you o.k?" Troy looked concerned for Gabriella as he grabbed her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. We brought Kelsi in. She is in bad shape too. We don't know what happened to her." Gabriella said.

"I need to sit down." Sharpay looked sick to her stomach and sat down in the chair in the waiting room.

"I'm really sorry about all this Gabs. Tonight is crazy. What the hell is going on?" Troy said as he started to walk over to the chairs .

"I don't know Troy, but Kelsi was rambling a bunch of crazy talk and admitted to setting the fire at the flower shop." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and whispered.

"What?" yelled Troy.

Troy then grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her into an empty exam room and shut the door.

"Are you kidding me? Why? Kelsi? Really?" Troy was so confused and shocked. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I couldn't believe it either, but she kept saying she had to do it. That "she" had what she needed. She totally did not make any sense." Gabriella told Troy what had happened at the house.

Gabriella also told Troy about the yellow scarf that was found and that her and Taylor were going to confront Kelsi about the fire anyway. She then continued to tell Troy about seeing Nicole and Kelsi coming out of the alley earlier that afternoon with a mystery man.

"Wait, describe the guy they were with." Troy said very interested.

"He was a bit taller than you, slender, brown wavy hair, and kind of a scruffy beard. And he was wearing an Army jacket. Gabriella tried to remember more, but couldn't.

"That sounds like Rob Delgado." Troy said.

"The artist?" Gabriella was really confused now.

"Yeah whatever, if you call that piece of shit sculpture art." Troy said in a very mean tone.

"He's also the guy Nicole got mixed up with and into drugs. I haven't really had the chance to tell you the specifics of what happened between me and Nicole, but that Rob dude is no good."

"Drugs huh?" Gabriella reached into her purse and took out the metal piece and handed it to Troy.

"Is this a drug thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's a heroin pipe. Where the hell did you get that?" Troy looked really concerned at Gabriella.

"It's not mine if that's what your thinking. It was found at the base of the dumpster at the shop. Do you think Kelsi is doing drugs with Nicole?" Gabriella wanted the answer to that question to be no.

"That's got to be what's wrong with her. Kelsi was probably high when she set the fire. That fucking Nicole isn't sick with the stomach flu either. God damn it! I should have known it was drugs again." Troy ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"God that shit turns people into monsters. How could I not see the signs." Troy said as he paced the room like a caged lion.

"You thought she was clean though Troy. How would you know?" Gabriella tried to make Troy not blame himself.

"You didn't have any reason to believe she was using again." Gabriella took Troy's hands in hers and made him look directly in his eyes. At that moment Gabriella realized how genuine and indescribably wonderful Troy was as a person.

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met. You tried to help a friend that most people would have left in the dirt a long time ago. That is very admirable."

"And sexy" Gabriella thought to herself.

"Yeah, but look at what she did. She fucked up Kelsi now. She has Kelsi addicted to the same shit that almost cost her everything before. Now Kelsi thinks Nicole is everything she needs because of the drugs." Troy looked down to the floor in disgust at his revelation.

"It's almost like that's the only way Nicole can feel wanted or special to people." Troy was disgusted.

"It is not your fault Troy." Gabriella pushed up on his chin and met his lips halfway up with hers. "You can't save the world. She is obviously sick and needs help." Gabriella said as she held both sides of Troy's neck and guided his face to hers.

Troy closed his eyes and relished in the soft feeling of Gabriella's warm sensual touch.

He wanted nothing more than to be with her, but his gut was twisting in disgust at the day's events. Troy pushed away from Gabriella and looked at her deep brown consoling eyes.

"I can't believe I cancelled our date to go be with Nicole. She totally lied to me again. I really thought she was sick. I feel bad Gabs. I'm sorry."

I really shouldn't let you off the hook again so quickly, but I can see that whoever you consider a friend you really are there for them." Gabriella stroked Troy's light brown hair away from his eyes.

"Just like you were there for me when the shop was on fire."

Gabriella stared into his baby blue eyes and gave him a look of assurance. She then took his head into her hands and reached up on her toes to kiss his soft lustful lips.

Their lips parted and their tongues explored the inside of each other's mouths.

Both Troy and Gabriella lost all concept of where they were. Their desire for each other was all that controlled them.

"We should see if Sharpay and Ryan are o.k. Gabs." Troy reluctantly broke away from their kissing and put his arm around Gabriella guiding her out to the hall to find their friends.

"Yeah, Sharpay was really upset." Gabriella tucked her black curls behind her ears and walked in unison with Troy.

"Hi Troy. Hey Gabs. Have you heard anything from the doctors about Kelsi?" Sharpay said as she ran up to them.

"No Shar, not yet. We haven't seen any doctors." Troy said as he put his hand on her shoulder. You should just sit tight and wait for Ryan to come out. He is going to need someone to talk to."

"Yeah I am. My parents are on their way, but Ryan told me not to call Kelsi's Mom or Dad until we knew what was wrong."

As the three friends stood in the emergency waiting room, a nurse walked up to Troy.

"Sir, Are you the man who brought in a Nicole Colton?"

"Yes, that's me." Troy turned to face the nurse.

"Well, I just wanted you to know she had to have her stomach pumped of unknown toxins and she is now resting comfortably in room 3 if you want to speak with her. She's a little groggy, but she is alert. A social worker is going to want to talk to her and possibly you." The nurse patted Troy's arm to make sure he felt better about what she just told him.

After the nurse walked away, Troy turned back around to face Gabriella.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked.

Troy wanted nothing to do with Nicole's case and needed to leave.

"Umm yeah, I guess, Shar are you o.k?" Gabriella needed to know Sharpay would be fine before leaving.

"Yeah, go ahead. I will call you as soon as I get any information." Sharpay hugged Gabriella and Troy. She then walked over to make herself a cup of coffee.

"But Troy what are you going to do about Nicole?" Sharpay asked before he started to walk out the door.

"She's not my problem. I'll leave her father's phone number with the nurse. They can call him to deal with this mess." Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and walked through the automatic door to the outside.

As Troy and Gabriella left the hospital, Gabriella followed Troy in her car back to his condo.

When she pulled up to the tall tinted glass building she was in awe. It was beautiful and very exquisite. The front lobby doors were a shiny polished brass with two 6-foot topiaries at each side of the entrance.

Gabriella maneuvered her car behind Troy's and realized it was for the valet.

"Wow" she thought to herself "Fancy man doesn't even have to park his own car."

Gabriella was greeted by a chubby grey haired man as he escorted her out of her car.

"Good evening Miss." He said as he bowed to her.

"Oh hi, thank you very much." Gabriella took the gentleman's hand and stood up out of her car and walked over to where Troy was standing.

"Is this normal?" she asked.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Gabriella and Troy walked into the lobby and straight into a large burgundy and brass elevator. As Troy reached over to push the button for the desired floor, Gabriella noticed the address that was scripted on a gold plaque above the numbers.

22 Cherry Tree Lane

_**Does that address sound familiar?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella slowly knelt down and unlatched Troy's pants and exposed his erect member to her awaiting mouth

Gabriella and Troy walked into the lobby and straight into a large burgundy and brass elevator. As Troy reached over to push the button for the desired floor, Gabriella noticed the address that was scripted on a gold plaque above the numbers.

22 Cherry Tree Lane

**Disclaimer: I own this story concept. Enjoy!**

Thanks JB for editing!! You rock!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Orchid**_

"This place is amazing." Gabriella said to Troy as she looked around the beautiful intricacy of the elevator. "Is your place just as gorgeous?"

"Its home." Troy said as he caressed and swept Gabriella's soft ebony curls away from her chocolate eyes.

Gabriella's breath staggered at Troy's touch. She stared into his ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked as she leaned against Troy's rigid chest.

"Yeah, I think I will as long as you are here with me." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist with one hand and cupped her ear with the other bringing her soft lips to his.

Gabriella plunged her tongue deep into Troy's eager mouth. Their tongues danced and explored as Gabriella let out a soft moan.

"Ding" the elevator finally reached its destination.

"Shall we?" Troy said in a deep sexy voice as he guided Gabriella by her waist to the deep green door that was in front of them.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head as she looked at the exquisite whit carvings along the molding and side rails in the corridor. She noticed that the wall sconces shining a soft glow upwards were replicas of English Ivy. She thought the building was absolutely gorgeous.

Troy successfully maneuvered the key in the lock and opened the door. Before Gabriella walked in he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around so she faced him. Troy leaned forward slamming Gabriella against the door frame and plummeted his tongue down her throat again. He was in such desire to taste, feel and smell Gabriella as much as he could.

Gabriella closed her eyes and savored the eagerness Troy expressed. She was at his mercy.

In between gasps of air from kissing, Troy took off his shirt and proceeded to lift off Gabriella's.

After throwing their tops to the ground in the foyer, Troy took Gabriella and while he kissed her continuously walked with her towards the bedroom kicking the front door closed with his foot.

Gabriella had no idea where to go, so she let Troy take the lead. As Troy slowly inched to the bedroom he removed Gabriella's bra and tossed it on the couch in the living room as they passed through.

Troy started to lick and nibble lower on Gabriella's breasts. She felt a wild sense of passion running through her veins. Her heart was beating faster then ever before.

When their destination was finally reached,Troy slid his hands under Gabriella's pants and with ease pushed them down onto the ground at the threshold of the bedroom door.

Troy then stopped kissing Gabriella and led her to the bed. It was a beautiful cherry wood king sized sleigh bed with pure white crisp linens and a soft feather filled comforter. There were an abundant amount of baby blue pillows tossed against the headboard hiding the pillows meant for sleeping.

Troy gently stroked Gabriella's jaw line and looked into her sparkling dark amber eyes. The feeling that overtook his body at that moment was indescribable. His breathing became erratic and his heart seemed to be skipping beats.

As Troy angled his head to kiss Gabriella he placed his fingers between her legs. He could already feel her wetness coming through her gold lace bikini panties.

Gabriella let out a gasp of hot breath on Troy's neck as he sucked her earlobes and fingered her swollen folds.

Gabriella stroked Troy's muscular shoulder blades and eased him to sit on the edge of the large bed.

Gabriella slowly kneeled down and unlatched Troy's pants and exposed his erect member to her awaiting mouth. She then pushed his pants down so they fell to the floor at his ankles.

"Oh God Gabs. That feels amazing." Troy moaned and caressed the black waves in Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella took hold of Troy's shaft with one hand, gently rubbed and squeezed his testicles with the other and playfully licked the crease at the tip of his penis.

This sent Troy into an instant sweat. His breathing became more rapid and he felt he was almost going to explode. Troy then stood up while Gabriella continued to suck his erect member.

Gabriella took hold of Troy's tight butt cheeks, pushed him into her and deep throated him as far as she could.

Troy thought he felt his tip hit the back of her throat a couple of times.

Gabriella continued to wrap her lips around Troy's cock and thrust it in and out of her mouth. As she looked up at him and played with the tip she groaned with the pleasure and taste of his salty body fluids.

Troy knew he was going to reach his peak as his body tensed up .Troy held Gabriella's head with both hands so his cock was inside her mouth as he jizzed inside the back of her throat. Troy moaned as he released his juices and felt pure satisfaction.

Gabriella moved Troy's hand away from her head and swallowed his warm cum. She then licked his shaft a little more as it became limp and tired. Gabriella then wiped her mouth and stood up to kiss Troy.

"Oh no you don't. I know where that mouth has been." Troy laughed and pushed Gabriella arms length away from his body.

"Oh you're gross." Gabriella said as she laughed and playfully tried to kiss Troy again.

"Seriously, get away." Troy yelled as he jumped up on the bed to escape from Gabriella's advances.

"Come on loverboy, you did it. You made me swallow." Gabriella said as she tried to chase Troy on the bed, but fell over a big blue denim pillow.

Troy laughed and fell next to her. He started to kiss her neck and made his way down to her erect nipples.

"Now these, I will kiss." He said as he fondled and squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

Troy then began to playfully lick Gabriella's navel and moved south to her inner thighs.

"Hmmmm, I'll kiss this too." Troy said as he softly laughed and pulled off Gabriella's panties to have access to her soft pink mound.

Gabriella put her hand up over her head and let Troy have full domain to her body. She felt her heart race and the sweat start to form on her brow.

Troy swirled his tongue around Gabriella's clit and slid it inside her opening as he fingered her folds. Her soft hot flesh engulfed Troy's fingers tightly.

Troy could feel Gabriella become more wet with each lick and fondle.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as Troy inserted a single finger into her hot body. He then continued to fit one more inside her. Troy proceeded to maneuver his fingers in and out of Gabriella while he flicked her clit rapidly with the tip of his tongue.

Gabriella groaned at Troy's touch and felt she was going to have an orgasm. She grabbed hold of the top edge of the bed and lifted her legs apart and higher so Troy could have all access to her.

As Troy continued his actions, Gabriella came to her point of explosion and felt her body tense up then suddenly throb as her orgasm took over her body. Her hips bucked and she squirmed beneath Troy's touch.

"Wow, Troy that was incredible." Gabriella said as Troy moved up to meet her gaze.

"Yeah? Well I'm not done." Troy said as he guided Gabriella to turn around and lay with a big pillow under her hips. Gabriella's bottom torso was higher and Troy manipulated her body so he could enter her from behind with much ease.

Troy placed just the tip of his hardened cock into Gabriella and quickly pulled out. Troy did the same thing several times, knowing it was driving Gabriella crazy.

"Damn it Troy deeper!" Gabriella yelled and laughed at the same time.

"I want to feel all of you inside me, not just the tip. Or wait maybe that is all of you." Gabriella turned her head back over her shoulder and laughed at her own joke.

"Oh real funny Montez." Troy said as he grabbed hold of Gabriella's ass and thrust hard and deep inside her.

"Ouch, Bolton." Gabriella gasped and threw her head down and held on to the bed.

"Too much Gabs?" Troy asked as he continued to thrust in and out.

"No babe, not at all. It feels great." Gabriella grunted as she reached down and started to play with her own clit.

Troy continued to thrust as deep as he could slowly at first, then quickening his pace while holding onto Gabriella's ass cheeks and occasionally slapping them.

Troy lifted his foot on the bed and positioned himself practically above Gabriella's back and penetrated her opening at a much different angle.

"Oh yeah Troy there, that's it, stay there." Gabriella felt like she could lose control at any given moment. She grabbed another pillow and put into her mouth so she could bite down on it.

As Troy pumped into Gabriella, she fingered her own g-spot until both were ready to reach their peak.

Troy came first and ejaculated his love liquid into Gabriella's pulsating tunnel.

Gabriella reached her orgasm only three seconds later and felt her body go into uncontrollable convulsions between her legs.

Troy carefully pulled out from Gabriella and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Gabriella laid on her stomach and tried to catch her breath. She then turned to Troy and cupped his face in her hand.

"Now will you kiss me?" she asked.

"Ummm, I guess." Troy teased and gave Gabriella a quick peck on the cheek.

"You stinker!" Gabriella yelled as she hit Troy over the chest with a small pillow.

Troy laughed and threw the pillow back at Gabriella.

"Go rinse your mouth out and maybe I will." Troy told her as he pointed to the master bathroom door.

"Fine I will, but you have to as well considering where your mouth has been." Gabriella said as she wrapped a sheet around her body and walked to the sink.

"Fine, while your up will you be a doll and get us some cold beers from the fridge." Troy said as he covered himself up and sat up to rest against the headboard.

"Me?" Gabriella gasped. "You are the host Mr. Bolton."

"I know, but you wore me out, I don't think I can walk." Troy responded with a big convincing smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, turned around and walked into the bathroom.

After she finished rinsing her mouth with mouthwash she went to explore Troy's condo and get their drinks.

As she walked through the hallway and into the kitchen she noticed several bouquets of white roses placed throughout the condo. Some were on tables in large bouquets. Some were on shelves in small vases. Other single roses sat in bud vases in the foyer and dining room table.

"That's why the address sounded familiar." Gabriella said to herself.

"The every other week delivery of white roses have always been for here."

Gabriella shook her head in confusion. This is the address that receives them every other week, but this is Troy's condo, why is he getting them? Is he seeing someone else? Making a mental note to ask Troy Gabriella continued her tour of Troy's condo.

Gabriella was very confused. She then proceeded to enter the kitchen and on the cream marble island top she saw the most beautiful purple orchid in a frosted glass vase with a note that had her name attached to it.

Gabriella cocked her head in curiosity as she opened the small envelope.

_To Gabriella,_

_This beautiful orchid reminds me of you, so delicate and sweet,_

_It's color so deep and true,_

_Its beauty is so hypnotic,_

_Just like me with you._

_Love, Troy_

After Gabriella read the note she stared at the exotic flower and shyly smiled as she bit her bottom lip. A feeling of warmth came over her.

**Hmmmmm who is sending the white roses?? Anyone have a guess??**


	12. Chapter 12

To Gabriella,

_To Gabriella,_

_This beautiful orchid reminds me of you, so delicate and sweet,_

_It's color so deep and true,_

_Its beauty is so hypnotic,_

_Just like me with you._

_Love, Troy_

_After Gabriella read the note she stared at the exotic flower and shyly smiled as she bit her bottom lip._

**Disclaimer: I own this story. Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12**

**White roses**

"Hey there Montez, where's my beverage? Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as he walked up to her from behind.

Gabriella felt so warm and secure in his muscular arms. She leaned her head back on his bare chiseled chest and smiled.

"Hmmmm, I was getting to the fridge, but I stumbled upon this exquisite flower here on the counter and saw a little note addressed to me.

"Yeah?" Troy said as he turned Gabriella around to face him. "Did you read the little note that was addressed to you?" Troy asked Gabriella as he held his hands on each side of her trapping her against the counter.

Gabriella loved how his blue gym shorts were pulled lower exposing his white boxer brief waist band.

"I did." Gabriella said as she held the note card up to Troy's face.

"I planned on giving you that when we were originally going to go out." Troy told Gabriella as he stroked her stray black strands of hair from her brow and tucked them behind her ear.

"Well it is such a beautiful flower and the card was really sweet of you too." Gabriella responded as she blushed and read his card again.

"I meant every word." Troy confessed. "I'm not sure what it was Montez, but the moment I saw you I experienced a feeling I have never felt before."

"Oh Come on," Gabriella pushed Troy's rock hard abs, "that was just gas."

As Troy and Gabriella laughed, Troy released his hold on her and walked to get their drinks from the fridge.

"Real funny Gabs." Troy laughed as he opened two bottles handing one to Gabriella. "Come to think of it, I did have Mexican food for lunch that afternoon."

Troy scratched his chin and looked to the ceiling, then looked back to Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella gave him a scowl look back and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm just kidding Gabs. I really did mean every word on the note." Troy took a sip of his drink and walked over to where Gabriella was standing.

"Thank you." She said. "It really was sweet of you." Gabriella took Troy's hand in hers and pulled him closer for a kiss.

The two lovers caressed and kissed for a while before they broke away for air and to continue drinking their beverages.

"Hey, come over here, I want to show you something." Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her through the living room over to a large floor to ceiling window.

Through the enormous window they could see sun rising above the entire city. The view was breathtaking. The orange glow of the morning sun lit up the buildings with it's rays.

The streets were lined with red and white lights, red being on the right and white being on the left. It looked like a doll village.

"Troy this is beautiful." Gabriella gazed at the site before her. "It truly is."

"Yeah, it's one of the perks of living here for sure." Troy stood with his arms wrapped around Gabriella and stared out the window with her.

"It's absolutely gorgeous when it snows for the first time in the city.It looks like everything is covered in a soft white blanket."

"Oh I bet it's breathtaking." Gabriella imagined.

"Not as breathtaking as you are right now, standing in my bed sheet." Troy said as he tugged at Gabriella's make shift toga.

Gabriella looked down at the white linen covering on her body and laughed.

"I should get changed." She said as she put her drink down on a table and shuffled back into the bedroom.

Gabriella realized she only had her underwear, pants and bottoms.

"Looking for this." Troy appeared in the room holding her top on his index finger swirling it around.

"Give me that Bolton." Gabriella lunged for the top in his hand.

Troy pulled it away quickly. "On one condition." He said.

"O.k. what?" Gabriella asked as she stood next to the bed topless with her hands on her hips.

"You go out with me again. I mean on a proper date." Troy said as his eyes struggled to meet Gabriella's.

"I will accept that offer but I have a condition as well Mr. Bolton." Gabriella tilted Troy's chin up so his eyes were where they should be.

Gabriella then grabbed her top from Troy's clutches and quickly put it on.

"What condition do you have?" Troy asked as he put on a red Nike sleeveless T-shirt.

"Tell me what the deal is with all the white roses in this place?"

"Ahhhhh of course you would notice those. You're the flower girl." Troy laughed.

"Don't call me that. It reminds me of…. Gabriella stopped because she didn't want to say Nicole's name and ruin the moment with Troy.

Troy just looked at Gabriella and continued with his explanation.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing for a friend of mine." He said.

"A friend huh?" Gabriella raised her brow.

"Yes a friend!" Troy said as he playfully pushed Gabriella on the shoulder.

"Ummm well, this friend has kind of a ..I guess.. well…" Troy stuttered.

"He has kind of a feminine side to him." Troy looked at Gabriella to see if she was understanding him.

"Is he gay" she asked.

"No! not at all, that's the thing some people think he is when they see him do shit like this. He hates when people say that about him."

"Like what kind of shit?" Gabriella was confused.

"Well, he basically decorated my whole place with all these pillows and vases and fancy paintings. I could really give a crap what's hanging on my walls or the color of my towels ."

"I will say this, your friend has very good taste and sense of décor." Gabriella looked around.

"Yeah well, he has a thing for white roses. He feels they are a strong flower and a symbol of wholeness and purity, so every other week he has them sent here and he comes over to put them around the joint and beautify my bachelor pad. He comes whether I'm here or not." Troy said as he held his hands up and pointed to the several bouquets of roses in the room.

"And you say he's not gay?" Gabriella asked again and smiled.

"No, he is not gay." Troy said as he sat on the bed next to Gabriella.

"So he also has a key to your place?" Gabriella's right eyebrow raised as she stared at Troy waiting for his reaction.

Troy just stared back and let out a frustrating sigh as he smirked back at Gabriella.

"Well, he is right about the rose being a strong flower and signifies peace, which is what we all want in this world, so I think it's sweet that he does all that for you." Gabriella said with a slight snicker.

"I mean at least he's not sending you bushels of pansies." Gabriella burst out in a huge roar of laughter.

"You know what Montez you should really consider being a comedian." Troy pushed Gabriella down on the bed and started to tickle her sides and kiss her neck.

As Gabriella laughed even harder she squirmed beneath Troy and kicked her legs up to get Troy to stop tickling her as she asked who the friend was.

"You really think I will tell you now?" Troy stopped tickling her to reply.

"Yeah, I need to know who my competition is." Gabriella said as she smiled and walked over to the desk in his room and took out a single white rose from a vase.

Troy shook his head and laughed as Gabriella twirled the rose between her fingers and then put it in her teeth.

"This guy really is a good friend of mine Gabs." Troy started to explain wishing he was the long stem rose being fondled by Gabriella's tongue. " He is not gay and he would give you the shirt off his back if you needed." Troy said as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Don't even go there." Troy put his finger on Gabriella's mouth as she partially opened it and was obviously going to say something based on his last comment.

Gabriella put the rose back in its vase and followed Troy to the living room. She sat on a big red chair across from the other one Troy sat on.

"I'm sure he is a great friend, but why won't you tell me who it is?"

"I don't want you to think a certain way about him, that's all. He has already been misunderstood by many." Troy said.

"Well, what else does he do that makes him feminine like as you say."

"Nothing else really, well except he has a thing for croissants with raspberry preserves. They are really awesome, but you know what they say about guys who eat croissants?" Troy said as he licked his lips and chuckled.

"Did you say croissants with raspberry preserves?" Gabriella turned to Troy with a wide eyed expression.

"Yeah. Why?" Troy asked.

"I think I know who it is." Gabriella proudly said and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Really? Who?"

"It is a certain guy who has crazy high hair, is the D to your B and is shacking up with my roommate and best friend. Am I right?" Gabriella grinned as if she won the million dollar prize.

Troy just looked back at Gabriella and smirked from ear to ear.

_**Oh that Chad!! Hahaha! Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"_It is a certain guy who has crazy high hair, is the D to your B and is shacking up with my roommate who is my best friend. Am I right?" Gabriella grinned as if she won the million dollar prize._

_Troy just looked back at Gabriella and smirked from ear to ear._

**Disclaimer: I own this story. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Daisy**_

Troy nodded and smiled at Gabriella.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Awwww that's so cute"

"Cute? Oh dear God, don't you tell him I told you all this." Troy said as he tapped Gabriella's foot with his.

"Oh I won't." she replied.

"Promise?" Troy held out his pinkie towards Gabriella. "Pinkie swear."

Gabriella looked at Troy and laughed.

"Fine, pinkie swear." Gabriella hooked her pinkie onto Troy's and intertwined them.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's whole hand in the process and pulled her onto his lap in the chair.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and hugged her body close to his.

Gabriella took Troy's face in her hands and leaned in to kiss him. Her tongue gently probed Troy's lips to part for entrance. Troy with all his heart obliged.

As they passionately kissed Troy's hands made their way up the front of Gabriella's shirt.

He caressed and fondled her breasts with a soft touch. Troy continued to gently squeeze the soft flesh and rub Gabriella's erect nipples.

Gabriella felt a tingle shoot through her body as she sensed his want for her.

God what this guy does to me" she thought to herself.

As Troy positioned Gabriella to sit directly on his hardening member the phone in the next room rang.

"I think I'm hearing bells now." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's neck.

"Yeah, that's usually the effect I have on women." Troy teased as he ran his fingers through Gabriella's long ebony curls.

The phone continued to ring every 30 seconds.

"Do you want to get that?" Gabriella asked Troy as she ran her hands over Troy's rigid rod.

"Ummm no I think the machine can answer it for me, I'm a little busy right now." Troy continued to kiss Gabriella's chest bone and proceeded to move to the left to suck her tit.

"You know what to do…." Troy's voice on the answering machine seemed much deeper.

"Beeeeeeeep." After a few seconds of silence a loud piercing voice came through the wall where the phone hung.

"**Troy! What the fuck? You let the hospital call my fucking father!"** Nicole was screaming into the machine.

"**I can't believe you did this to me! You fucking left me!"**

Gabriella shot straight up and looked at Troy.

Troy pushed her off of him and walked toward the phone.

"I guess I better take this." He said as he picked up the phone off of the dock.

Gabriella nodded and walked into the bedroom to gather her things.

"Nicole calm down." Troy said as he put the receiver to his ear and walked into the kitchen.

"**Calm down? Is that all you can say to me? You fucking left me with my father!"**

"You need help again Nicole. You lied to me. You were high on whatever and said you had food poisoning." Troy tried to keep his voice low so Gabriella wouldn't hear him.

"I'm tired of the games and the lies Nicole."

"**Do you understand that my father is going to send me away again? Not to mention the park project will be in jeopardy because of his reputation being tarnished by this! And it's your entire fault Troy."**

"You can't pin this on me Nicole; you're the one who fucked up again. And you got Kelsi involved."

"**Kelsi? What are you talking about?"**

"She was all messed up on some crack or whatever she did yesterday. Ryan, Sharpay and Gabriella brought her to the hospital. She was in bad shape Nicole. She also spilled the beans about the fire." Troy started to speak louder.

"**The fire? She told you about the fire? What an idiot she is. I'm going to kill her."** **Nicole yelled.**

"As far as I know she could already be dead! Nicole did you hear a word I said. Your friend was in bad shape!" Troy started to yell back.

"**Hey it's not like I put a gun to her head and forced her to do the shit or set any fire." Nicole said in a cocky manner.**

"Maybe not, but you introduced the shit to her and she looked up to. You were always a huge influence on Kelsi."

"**Yeah well, you should know me by now Troy, if you want anything from me, you need to earn it." Nicole sounded evil.**

"You are sick Nicole. Sick in the head. You need to get help." Troy said as he hung up the phone.

Just as Troy turned around to see where Gabriella disappeared to she walked out of the bedroom fully dressed with her purse and car keys in hand.

"I am so sorry Gabs." Troy stared to walk towards Gabriella.

"I want to say I understand Troy, but that girl is nothing but trouble."

"I know she is and you heard me, I want nothing to do with her anymore at all!" Troy took Gabriella's hands in his and starred in her coffee colored orbs.

"I know. I believe you. I'm still going to leave now though. I need to get home and check in with Taylor and hopefully find out more about Kelsi."

"Yeah, I hope she is o.k. I will call the hospital later to see if I can get a hold of her parents or Ryan." Troy said as he put his arm around Gabriella and walked her to the door.

"O.k. Call me later then." Gabriella said and turned to Troy to kiss him goodbye.

"You can count on it Ms. Montez." Troy said as he smiled and kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"Oh wait, do you want to take the orchid back to your place?" Troy remembered.

"No, leave it here, so you can always be reminded of me like you are of Chad with the white roses." Gabriella smiled at Troy and winked.

"Very funny Gabriella." Troy opened the door and Gabriella walked out straight to the elevator across the hall.

Troy watched as Gabriella vanished behind the giant elevator doors.

Gabriella opened the door to her apartment and walked in, threw her purse and keys on the small table in the entry way, and walked over to the coffee table in the living room to sift through her mail.

"Oh hey Gabs." A man's voice said.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella said without looking up.

"Chad?!" she finally realized he was standing in front of her with only a small white towel around his waist.

Gabriella held her hands to her eyes because she knew they kept wondering to the well endowed bulge between Chad's legs.

"Oh sorry, I was just coming in here to make some coffee." Chad said as he reached for the tin coffee canister.

"Ooooo coffee sounds great." Gabriella said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Late night?" Chad asked while scooping the grounds into the coffee filter.

"Yeah, crazy day too. Did Taylor tell you about Kelsi?"

"Yeah, actually she talked with Sharpay this morning."

"Really? How is she?" Gabriella stood up with concern.

"I don't know. She talked with her while I was in the shower, and then Tay went for a jog. She should be back soon."

"Here's your coffee." Chad handed Gabriella her cup.

"Umm Chad, could you please go get some shorts on or something. I really don't think Tay would appreciate you flaunting your assets to her roomy." Gabriella winked and smiled at Chad as she sipped her coffee.

"Uh yeah, good idea." Chad set his cup down and went into the bedroom to get changed.

Gabriella sat on the couch and sipped what she thought was the best cup of coffee she has ever tasted. Just as she was closing her eyes Taylor walked through the door.

"Hey Gabs. I didn't expect you home so early."

"Well, I wasn't sure what the plan was today, but whatever plans I had with Troy was tarnished by Nicole."

"Why? What happened?" Taylor said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing, she just freaked out on Troy this morning and killed the mood. I was tired anyway and wanted to see you and check on Kelsi."

"Oh that reminds me, I did talk to Sharpay this morning." Taylor said.

"Yeah Chad told me. What did she say?" Gabriella moved her chair over when she saw Chad come out of the bedroom so he would have room to join them.

"Before we get into this update, would anyone like a croissant?" Chad asked as he walked over to the breadbox.

Gabriella lifted the coffee cup to her lips and snickered.

"Why are you laughing?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm not. That is really sweet Chad, I would love one." Gabriella told Chad who was waiting for the girls order.

"Me too hun. Thanks."

"Anything for my two special ladies." Chad said as he started to warm the oven.

"So anyway." Taylor continued. "Sharpay called from the hospital and said that Kelsi was very lucky and almost died. She had several types of narcotics in her system, but mainly heroin and when she finally came back to consciousness again she threw up. Even after 3 hours of puking, they still had to pump her stomach."

"Oh my God." Gabriella gasped. "So is she still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Sharpay said they admitted her and was giving her IV fluids. She's doing better, but now the social workers and psych people are talking to her and her family about rehab or counseling."

"How is Ryan?" Chad asked as he sat at the table and placed the croissants in the center.

"Sharpay described him as 'lost.' Like, he had no idea Kelsi was doing drugs and why she would venture into such a thing. He is devastated, but relieved she is going to be o.k."

"I wonder if the shower or wedding for that matter is still on for this Saturday." Gabriella said.

"Sharpay said she was going to visit Kelsi this morning before they release her to find out what she feels like doing. I guess Ryan wants to go along with everything but get Kelsi help as soon as possible."

"Hey Sharpay also told me you bumped into Troy at the hospital, something about him bringing in Nicole. What the hell is with that?" Taylor asked as she spread raspberry preserves on her croissant.

"Yeah she claimed she had food poisoning, called Troy to save the day, but she ended up with her stomach being pumped too." Gabriella explained.

"She is a wack job I tell ya. She never used to be, but as soon as she teamed up with that Rob dude, she became crazy." Chad told the girls.

"Tay?" Gabriella was nervous to ask Taylor a question.

"Yeah?"

"Did Sharpay tell you what Kelsi said about the fire?" Gabriella tilted her head down, but shifted her eyes up to watch Taylor's response.

"Yes she did." Taylor said as she grabbed Gabriella's hand across the table.

"We will tell the police that we will not be pressing charges. Kelsi didn't mean to harm us. I know that. Cool?"

"Cool." Gabriella let out a sigh.

"Well, speaking of the shop, I think I will take a ride there and see when the cleaning service will be done. Maybe we can open up again tomorrow." Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Hey while you're there why don't you send some flowers to Kelsi from all of us? She really needs to know we are there for her and want her to get through this." Taylor suggested.

"Good idea, what kind of flowers should I send?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Chad.

Mid bite into his croissant Chad looked up at Gabriella. "Why you asking me?"

Gabriella smiled. "No reason. Just thought you might have a flower suggestion."

Taylor sat across the table and looked at Gabriella. She sensed she knew something and was playing around with Chad.

"Yeah actually I do." Chad said. "Daisies."

"Daisies are a great choice. They are sweet, delicate and simple. Just like Kelsi." Gabriella said.

"Yep, and who doesn't feel happy when they see a daisy." Chad added.

Taylor looked at Chad in a puzzled way. Gabriella looked at Chad and laughed.

"Then daisies it is." Gabriella concluded.

**_awwwww isn't Chad sweet!! hahahaha! Thanks for all your reviews!! Keep em coming!_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Yep, and who doesn't feel happy when they see a daisy

"_Yep, and who doesn't feel happy when they see a daisy." Chad added._

_Taylor looked at Chad in a puzzled way. Gabriella looked at Chad and laughed._

"_Then daisies it is." Gabriella concluded. _

**Disclaimer: I own this fun story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

**Stargazer Lily**

A couple of days had passed and The Arrangement had re-opened its doors with a bang.

Gabriella, Taylor and Lucy had worked very hard the whole week getting it back in shape. They decided to throw a large re-opening party. They decorated the front of the shop with pastel balloons, had an old fashioned popcorn machine popping fresh popcorn by the pound for people passing by. They also gave away dinner plate sized stargazer lilies to each customer that walked in. The lily was a perfect flower to use since it looks like a pink firework in the center and its aroma is sweet yet strong.

Gabriella and Taylor also decided to hire a young girl named Angie to work part time and let Lucy have some much needed time off. Angie was a wonderful addition to the arrangement family. She went to the community college nearby and was taking several horticulture classes. Gabriella and Taylor thought she reminded them of themselves when they went to college.

On Saturday, the day of Kelsi's shower, Gabriella and Taylor went to the shop a little early to pick up the centerpieces to bring to the luncheon before the guests arrived.

When they walked in they noticed Angie was working instead of Lucy.

"Hey there Angie, where is Lucy today?" Taylor asked as she started to put the large centerpieces into a crate.

"Oh she called me to cover her shift today. She had a date she needed to get ready for."

Angie replied and started to help Taylor pack the rest of the flowers.

"A date? Really? With who?" Gabriella asked in surprise as she checked the fax machine for any incoming orders.

"I guess it's with one of the firefighters that were here all last week inspecting the damage. She told me his name was Zack. He's pretty hot. They hit it off right away she said and he asked her out after he gets off his shift tonight." Angie seemed so happy to spill all the details.

"Wow! Lucky in love Lucy, I'm going to call her from now on." Taylor said as she laughed.

Gabriella laughed as she looked through the orders and decided which ones Angie should fill first and which ones she could leave until Monday.

As she glanced at the papers a huge smile came across her face.

_2 dozen white roses_

_Delivery: 22 Cherry Lane_

_Suite 14_

Gabriella made sure to put that order on top of the pile as the first to be filled.

She then thought about the last night she had been together with Troy. Since that night unfortunately she had been working at the flower shop a lot and he all of a sudden was having problems with Mr. Colton and the designs for the park.

They had talked a few times on the phone, but Gabriella could tell Troy was not himself and very stressed out about everything that was happening. Taylor kept telling Gabriella that it was their work that was stressing him out and not Nicole, but Gabriella knew with the whole Mr. Colton being involved that somehow Nicole was behind it.

Angie and Taylor finished loading the car with the flowers.

"Come on Gabs, we need to get a move on. Sharpay is going to be at the restaurant to meet us." Taylor motioned to Gabriella with her hand and got in the drivers seat.

"O.k. I'll be right there." Gabriella put on some fresh lip gloss, fixed her skirt and headed out the door.

"Call me or Taylor on our cell phones if there are any problems o.k. Angie. We don't want to interrupt our sweet love Lucy on her hot fireman date." Gabriella winked at Angie and walked out the door.

Right when Taylor pulled up to the front of the restaurant, Sharpay came running out in all her pinkness.

"Hey gals, let me show you where to put the flowers." Sharpay walked ahead of Gabriella and Taylor as they struggled to carry the large crates with the flowers flowing out of them.

"Each table gets one in the center between the pink candles and the head table there will be four in a row in the center over here." Sharpay motioned her arms like Vanna White to direct Gabriella and Taylor.

"This room is so elegant Sharpay." Gabriella said as she looked around.

"Yeah, my Daddy entertains all the other mayors who come in town here. It's one of the higher class establishments in this little old town.

"Well, it is exquisite." Taylor said as she adjusted and manipulated the flowers.

"So how is Kelsi doing?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"She is doing much better. They are requiring her to attend counseling. Ryan is going to. Not sure why, but I think he still feels that some of it is his fault." Sharpay said as she waved her hand in disgust.

"The police came by a few days ago to their place and told her there were no charges filed against her for the fire, but since she admitted the crime she has to do a certain number of hours of community service."

"That's not too bad, I guess." Taylor said.

"Is she still speaking with Nicole?" Gabriella hated to even say her name.

"Yeah Gabs she is and she still invited her to come today. Kelsi has a heart of gold, I swear. She wants to be Nicole's savior. Personally I think it's too late."

"Well is there anything else we can do before the guests arrive, Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah could you help me put one of these at each place setting" Sharpay handed Taylor and Gabriella each a box containing silver double picture frames.

In one frame there was a cute picture of Ryan and Kelsi in front of their house. In the other frame there was a glamour shot picture of Sharpay.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and just laughed as they started to place them on the tables.

As the guests began to arrive, Gabriella and Taylor made sure they stood by each other since they didn't know very many people. They helped themselves to some pink champagne punch and made idle small talk with some younger relatives of Kelsi's.

"Here they comes everyone! Let's all make sure we greet them together." Sharpay yelled as Kelsi walked up the steps to the front door.

Kelsi walked through the door holding Ryan's hand and her parents following right behind them.

"Happy shower!" Sharpay yelled and ran up to hug Ryan and Kelsi.

Everyone smiled and clapped as Ryan and Kelsi made their way through the crowd.

"O.k. everyone sit…sit…sit…lunch will be served right away." Sharpay escorted Kelsi to her seat and sat next to her.

Just before the soup was being served Gabriella looked up and noticed that out of nowhere Nicole appeared. She was sitting at the head table two seats down from Sharpay.

Gabriella accidentally made eye contact with Nicole. Nicole squinted her eyes and starred at Gabriella in a very malicious manner. Gabriella felt very uncomfortable and in a way scared.

She quickly broke the gaze and started to eat her soup.

After everyone was finished with their lunch Sharpay made the announcement that cake and coffee would be served in the Atrium in the next room where the gifts were to be opened as well.

The guests seemed pleased to stand up and stretch their legs and have an opportunity to mingle again.

Kelsi and Ryan approached Taylor and Gabriella at their table.

"Hey ladies, having a good time?" Ryan asked.

"Yes this is wonderful. How about you two lovebirds?" Taylor asked as she patted Ryan's arm.

"This is really nice of Sharpay to arrange." Kelsi said. "I'm just glad I'm here to enjoy it."

Ryan wrapped his arm around Kelsi's shoulders and held her tight.

"Gabriella, I wanted to make sure I came over here today to personally thank you for everything you've done for me. I really can't believe you don't hate me." Kelsi said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh my God Kelsi, I could never hate you." Gabriella stood up and hugged Kelsi.

"I am so happy that you are at a better place in your life now and you need to know I am here for you for whatever you need. You and Ryan are going to make a great couple and I can't wait for the little Ryan's and Kelsi's to come too." Gabriella said as she laughed.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan laughed too.

"Thanks Gabs." Both Ryan and Kelsi said as they hugged her and Taylor and walked away to chat with their other guests.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room Gabs and check in with Chad. I'll be right back." Taylor said as she took her cell phone out of her purse.

"O.k. maybe I'll call Troy too. I would love to see him tonight."

"I'm sure you would." Taylor raised and lowered her eyebrows to Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella smiled back and walked out to the Atrium where a few people were gathered around the dessert table.

Gabriella walked off to the side down a small path to call Troy. As she started to dial his number she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey flower girl."

It was Nicole.

"My name is Gabriella."

"Whatever. How is the flower shop?" Nicole asked as she lit a cigarette.

"What is your problem with me?" Gabriella asked.

"Everything." Nicole responded.

"Could you be more specific?" Gabriella said as she put her hands on her hips.

"No, not really. You come into town with your little flower friend, open up a stupid perfect little flower shop, steal my friends, make my boyfriend turn on me. Shall I go on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do any of those things." Gabriella said in her defense.

"Well, you don't have to understand it. But you should understand this. No one messes with me and gets away with it. I was wrong to think that stupid little Kelsi could run you out. I wasted some good drugs on her." Nicole started to walk towards Gabriella.

As Gabriella moved backwards, Nicole pointed at her with the lit cigarette in her hand.

"And you were the reason Troy left me in the hospital. That was the icing on the cake little miss flower girl. But know this. I still have control over Kelsi. She is like my little puppet. And Troy, well let's just say he'll be working his ass off for a while to get my Daddy's approval on his design. If he gets the approval. I will eventually get revenge and my way. I always do." Nicole raised her hand to slap Gabriella in the face but another hand grabbed it in mid air.

"Don't you dare bitch!"

_**Now I got you all wondering who is defending Gabriella…hahahaha! The Nicole smack down is to be continued…….**_

_**Please review and tell me who you think came to her rescue……**_

_**BTW, I won't be updating for at least a week due to a much needed vacation **__****___


	15. Chapter 15

"And you were the reason Troy left me in the hospital

"_And you were the reason Troy left me in the hospital. That was the icing on the cake little miss flower girl. But know this. I still have control over Kelsi. She is like my little puppet. And Troy, well let's just say he'll be working his ass off for a while to get my Daddy's approval on his design. If he gets the approval. I will eventually get revenge and my way. I always do." Nicole raised her hand to slap Gabriella in the face but another hand grabbed it in mid air._

"_Don't you dare bitch!"_

**Disclaimer: I own this story. **

**Chapter 15**

**Poison Ivy**

"What the hell are you doing?" Nicole looked up and saw Sharpay fiercely staring back at her.

"You need to step off of Gabriella Nicole." Sharpay let go of Nicole's hand and pointed her finger centimeters from Nicole's nose.

"Get your fucking finger out of my face, Evans. This isn't your problem." Nicole swatted Sharpay's hand away.

"Oh it is my problem bitch." Sharpay walked towards Nicole, making her back away.

"Sharpay, really, this is ridiculous." Gabriella tried to stop Sharpay. "Let's not ruin such a wonderful party."

"Its o.k. Gabs, I've been meaning to set this low life straight for a long time." Sharpay put her palm up towards Gabriella then looked back at Nicole.

"Who you calling a low life you snobby twat?" Nicole said as she stepped towards Sharpay.

"Seriously Nicole you need to realize something. Kelsi is going to be my sister in law and I love her dearly. She has been nothing but a genuine friend to you and what the fuck do you do to her? You almost kill her that's what. Do you have any morals in that skimmpy little body of yours?"

"Yeah well at least this skimmpy little body has had Troy Bolton inside it. Many times and many ways I might add." Nicole smirked as she looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella felt a spark of intense anger build up inside her. She smirked right back at Nicole.

"Troy doesn't love you anymore either you idiot. He just kept in touch because he had pity on your sorry ass and he took you on as a charity case." Sharpay continued to walk towards Nicole.

Nicole stood her ground as Sharpay closed the space between them.

"Sharpay, you really need to back off." Nicole warned.

"No Nicole, I think you need to bug off." Sharpay replied.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm standing up in Kelsi's precious little wedding to dweeb boy Ryan. Did you forget that little fact blondie?"

"Oh you are so not in the wedding anymore. I will make sure of that." Sharpay waived her finger in front of Nicole face.

"I said stop putting your finger in my face you cunt!" Nicole yelled as she raised her hand and started the motion to slap Sharpay across the face.

Sharpay quickly blocked Nicole's advance and with her one hand and at the same time with her other hand back handed Nicole across her cheek.

Nicole gasped and held her hand on the sore side of her face. As she let down her hand exposing her red flesh Gabriella noticed the letter 'S' was imprinted in the skin below Nicole's cheek bone.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay's hand and noticed the pink diamond encrusted 'S' ring on Sharpays middle finger. It made Gabriella laugh a little laugh.

"What are you laughing at whore?" Nicole turned to Gabriella and reached out to push her.

Gabriella quickly shifted to the side. Nicole lost her balance and stumbled over the loose bricks in the pathway and fell into the prickly bushes along the paths edge.

"Son of a bitch." Nicole screamed as she struggled to get up picking out leaves from her hair.

"I really do suggest you get the hell out of here" Sharpay said as she grabbed Gabriella and headed back into the party.

"Sharpay I kind of feel bad." Gabriella said.

"What? Are you kidding? Why?"

"Well, I noticed as Nicole was standing up she fell into a patch of poison ivy." Gabriella said as she put her hand to her mouth and snickered.

"Ahahahaha fabulous!" Sharpay threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

As Gabriella and Sharpay entered the restaurant Gabriella turned and noticed that Nicole was actually walking out to leave through the back. She turned to Gabriella and gave her a 'this is not over' type of look. Gabriella just turned back around, took Sharpay's hand and proceeded to the bar for a stiff drink.

"Hey girls, where have you been? And have you seen Nicole anywhere? I wanted my bridesmaids to be with me when I open my gifts." Kelsi asked Gabriella and Sharpay.

"You know, Kelsi, Nicole is really not the type of person you should be around. I just had a talk with her, and she said its best she not stand up in the wedding." Sharpay told Kelsi.

"But you can keep her gift." Sharpay perked up and put her arm around Kelsi and guided her to the head table to start opening the presents.

Later at the end of the party while sitting at a table drinking pink champagne, Kelsi talked with Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan about everything that had happened in the past week and Kelsi came to realize that it was for the best that Nicole be omitted from her friendship list once and for all.

On the drive back home Gabriella told Taylor what had happened out in the courtyard.

"That is awesome." Taylor laughed.

"Hey that reminds me, we're not going home right away." Taylor told Gabriella.

"What? Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"When I called Chad he asked if we could swing by the park to look at the sculpture thingy to figure out the landscape design we want to go with. I guess Mr. Colton is being a huge pain in the ass and wants a presentation from Troy and Chad by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that's fine." Gabriella instantly had butterflies in her stomach knowing she was going to see Troy after all.

When the girls pulled up to the park, they saw Chad and Troy fumbling with large sheets of paper.

"Hey Tay, over here babe." Chad waived at the girls.

Troy looked up and immediately smiled when he saw the beautiful vision in front of him.

Gabriella shyly smiled back and walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you." She said as she batted her long black eyelashes.

"Hey gorgeous." Troy replied back to her as he kissed her cheek back.

"Alright you two, we're here to work, not be all lovey dovey." Chad said as he tried to unroll the papers again.

"O.k. now, If Drake Colton wants us to move this piece of shit sculpture again I will lose my mind. We have already moved it three times and the mother fucker weighs a ton." Chad said.

"So leave it where it is and let's figure out the landscape elements around it." Troy said.

"Fine. Girls, what do you have in mind?" Chad crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Gabriella and Taylor.

"Well, I think a simple garden of perennials over her that mirror each other would be nice." Taylor said as she pointed to the selected spots.

"Yeah and periwinkle ground cover would fill in these narrow areas." Gabriella added.

Gabriella and Taylor continued to sketch and write out their suggestions while the guys watched and smiled.

"Great. I think this is beautiful." Troy said.

"I think it's missing something though." Gabriella said.

"Really? What?" Troy asked.

"It needs something fresh looking around the sculpture. Something that is strong yet peaceful." Gabriella looked a t Troy and smiled.

"What are you thinking Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe a line of rose bushes. White rose bushes." Gabriella grinned from ear to ear and looked at Troy, then Chad.

Troy laughed and looked at Chad.

"You told her?" Chad yelled and playfully punched Troy in the shoulder.

Troy, Gabriella and Chad laughed all laughed at Chad.

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Taylor asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll explain it on our way home Tay. " Chad said.

"Our way? I came with Gabriella hun." Taylor told Chad.

"I know, but you're coming home with me."

"I guess that makes you my prisoner." Troy said to Gabriella.

"I guess it does. Where are the handcuffs?" Gabriella teased Troy.

"Nah, no handcuffs. You may need your hands for certain things." Troy said as he winked at Gabriella.

"O.k. you two this sounds like it can get real kinky real fast.' Taylor said as she grabbed Chad's hand and started to walk to her car.

"I'll see you later Gabs." Gabriella said and she waived her hand.

"O.k. Tay. By later I'm sure you mean tomorrow." Gabriella replied.

Taylor just turned around, looked at her friend and smiled.

"Well, Ms. Montez Your place or mine?" Troy walked up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck sending a pin and needle feeling up and down her spine.

"How about my place this time." Gabriella said as she turned around to face Troy and plummeted her tongue down his throat.

"O.k. get in the car." Troy said as he came up for air.

He felt he couldn't wait much longer to have Gabriella in his arms again. His pants already began to feel tight in the front.

As Troy pulled away in his SUV, Gabriella moved closer to him and began to nuzzle and lick his ear.

"Are you kidding Gabs? I'm going to drive off the road." Troy said as he shrugged his shoulder to make her stop.

"Oh I'm sorry, does that tickle too much. Let me move a little lower." Gabriella said as she took hold of Troy's hardening manhood and released it from its confines and started to swallow it whole.

"Holy shit Gabs," Troy gasped as he tensed up his arms and squeezed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

Gabriella continued to suck and play with Troy's cock as he tried to drive safely but quickly to her place.

"I'm almost there Gabs." Troy moaned and squirmed in his seat.

"O.k. let it out babe." Gabriella said as she deep throated Troy's huge cock.

"No, I mean your apartment." Troy laughed.

"Well, wait yeah I'm almost there as in cumming too. Oh God!" Troy's body stiffened and he accidentally pressed the accelerator down too far as he came into Gabriella's mouth.

"Whoa. Oh shit." Troy said as he realized how fast the car was going.

Right when Gabriella picked her head up, the blue and red lights flashed and the siren blared behind them.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed.

**Please review peeps...Thanks!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Right when Gabriella picked her head up, the blue and red lights flashed and the siren blared behind them

_Right when Gabriella picked her head up, the blue and red lights flashed and the siren blared behind them._

_Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and laughed._

**Chapter 16**

**Cupids Dart**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and love writing it.**

Thanks bff JB for editing! You rock!

As the police officer approached the driver's side of the SUV, Troy fumbled to close his pants.

The officer tapped on the window and peered inside at Troy.

As Troy rolled down the window, the officer looked down at Troy's crotch then over at Gabriella. Gabriella smirked, rubbed her mouth with her fingers and then winked at the police man who was staring at her.

Troy stared at her too and his mouth dropped when he saw her actions.

"Did you know you were going 50 miles an hour in a 35 zone sir?" the police officer asked Troy as he lowered his sunglasses to his nose.

"Um no sir, I didn't realize that I apologize." Troy said as he tried to hide his exposed package.

"Just a little slip of the gas pedal huh?" the police officer knew exactly what happened and smiled at Troy.

"Uh yeah I guess." Troy nervously replied

"Well, I guess today is your lucky day in more than one way young man" the police officer pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and stood up.

"Just don't stop suddenly, she might bite it off." He said as he laughed and walked away back to his squad car.

Troy looked at Gabriella and the two started to laugh hysterically as they pulled away and continued their drive to Gabriella's apartment.

Still laughing Troy and Gabriella walked up to the apartment. Gabriella noticed a package on the floor in front of the door.

She bent down and picked it up handing it over to Troy as she pulled out the card to see who it was from.

The card simply read—

_I've been hit._

Gabriella had no idea what that meant. She read the card to Troy and he just shrugged.

"Let's go inside and open up the wrap to see what this is." Troy said.

"Oh yeah sorry." Gabriella opened the door and they walked in to the kitchen and Troy placed the package on the table.

"I've been hit. Hmmmm I wonder what that could mean?" Gabriella asked.

She began to untie the clear wrap and pull the tissue away from the top. It was a beautiful grouping of bluish purple flowers in a white frosted vase.

"These are gorgeous!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah they are." Troy agreed. "But what kind of flower are they?"

"They are called Cupids Dart actually." Gabriella said as she looked at them again and then looked up at Troy.

Troy stood across from her with a big smile on his face and his hands held to his heart.

"Yep, their botanical name is from a Greek word that means 'strong incentive' since Greek women used the flower for a love potion. And I have been completely hit."

"Troy you are so flower savvy and such a smooth talker." Gabriella said as she moved closer to him.

"Well I need to impress my flower gi…" Troy stopped mid sentence remembering Gabriella didn't like being called that.

"I mean my flower Godess."

"Well, I am very impressed." Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troy's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced and fought for dominance. The desire for each other was intense.

Troy's hands didn't know where to roam first. He proceeded to take off Gabriella's shirt as well as his own in one swift move.

Gabriella unclasped Troy's pants for a second time that day and pushed them down to the floor including his boxers with out breaking their lips away for one second.

She then turned Troy around and pushed him into a kitchen chair.

Gabriella stood in front of Troy, who was completely naked and obviously ready for a good time. Gabriella stood in front pf Troy, topless and seductively played with the top elastic band of her panties. She slowly and teasingly pushed them down inch by inch as she gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"Oh baby, you're killing me here." Troy said as he reached out to hurry the process.

"Hey, good things come to those who wait young man." Gabriella said as she slapped Troy's hand away.

Gabriella could see that Troy was fully ready. It almost felt as if Troy's erect member was watching her with the same eagerness as Troy was. This made her laugh and pull her panties off quicker.

"Hey I want to keep those." Troy said as Gabriella placed them on the table.

"Why?" Gabriella said as she straddled Troy and licked his neck.

"Because I want a souvenir from the night I told you I loved you."

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked at Troy.

"You what?"

"I love you Montez. I've been hit by Cupids arrow remember?" Troy said as he brushed away a soft curl from Gabriella's cheek. He couldn't believe he said it, but the feelings he gets when he is around Gabriella are unlike any he has ever had. The words just rolled off his tongue.

"Troy I don't know what to say, I." Gabriella started to speak, but Troy stopped her as he kissed her soft already half opened lips.

"Say nothing right now, just show me how you feel." Troy whispered to Gabriella as he caressed Gabriella's soft wet center.

Gabriella moved up and gently took Troy's rigid shaft and guided it into her awaiting vagina. She moved slowly onto it so she could feel every inch going in. Her tight walls surrounded his cock and created enough friction to make Gabriella's breathing stop momentarily.

Troy held onto Gabriella's hips loosely, letting her do all the work. He bit his bottom lip as she slowly forced him into her.

Gabriella put her feet on the cross rungs on the sides of the chair so she could use her legs to move up and down fully on Troy. She then leaned back slightly placing her hands on his knees for stability giving Troy access to watch as his cock as it was being ridden.

Troy starred at Gabriella as she moaned and made the most erotic faces as he played and pinched her hardened nipples.

His penis would appear and the disappear with every thrust Gabriella did.

Gabriella continued to ride Troy trying to ignore the sexual pain/ pleasure she felt as she let Troy in as deep as she could. It was crazy how those two feelings could go hand in hand, but Gabriella was enjoying every minute of it.

Their body fluids were flowing and the sound of Gabriella's butt slapping against the top of Troy's lap was rythmatic.

"I'm going to cum Gabs." Troy said as he bent his head back.

"Just a little more babe." Gabriella felt she was not quite ready. "Rub my clit Troy. Make me cum with you."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's ass cheek with one hand and with his other hand massaged Gabriella's g-spot in a circular motion. He then leaned forward and sucked Gabriella's nipples.

"Yeah that's it. My tits are so sensitive Troy. Oh God!!"

Both Troy and Gabriella looked down and watched as they fucked each other. Watching Troy's cock penetrate her made Gabriella incredibly horny and want to never stop.

The sweat began to bead on Gabriella's brow and Troy's chest was glistening with heat as well.

They both knew at that moment they were going to orgasm and ejaculate together.

Their bodies became rigid for a second as their fluids released into and onto one another. Then they collapsed into each other's arms with Gabriella straddled around Troy in the chair resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"Yeah Gabs?" Troy asked.

"I think I've been hit too."

Troy smiled and grabbed Gabriella's head so she was starring at him.

"Cool."

Gabriella laughed and eased herself off of Troy's lap and walked over to the freezer.

Troy sat in chair naked and watched as Gabriella's petite naked body moved gracefully across the kitchen.

She reached into the top freezer door and took out a pint of Cherry Garcia ice-cream. She then went to the silverware drawer and took out two spoons.

"Let's go in the bedroom Bolton and watch scary movies together."

"Uh o.k. this is kind of random." Troy said as he sat in the chair still in his birthday suit.

"Yeah well, this is what I always did when I would have a sleepover. Eat ice-cream and watch scary movies." Gabriella said as she started to indulge herself.

"Ahhh, so I'm staying the night?" Troy asked.

"Duh, yeah." Gabriella said as she made a dunce face.

Troy reached out and grabbed Gabriella and threw her over his shoulders and smacked her tiny ass.

"I'll show you what I usually do at sleepovers."

"Troy put me down!" Gabriella pleaded.

Troy carried Gabriella into the bedroom, threw her on the bed and kicked the door shut with his foot.

Just as Troy was about to strategically drip the ice cream on Gabriella the telephone rang.

"It's fucking midnight, who the hell is calling?" Gabriella jumped up nervously.

"Hello?" she answered the phone on her nightstand.

"Hey um, Gabriella I'm sorry to call so late, but can I talk to Troy?" Chad asked on the other line.

"Yeah sure." Gabriella handed the phone to Troy and mouthed "It's Chad."

"Hey what's up Chad?"

"You won't believe this, that fucking Colton just texted me a 911 text that he was at the park with Nicole and wants Rob's stupid ass sculpture moved over three more feet for proper lighting. He wants it done by 7 a.m. because some big wig from Japan is coming to see it." Chad explained.

"Japan? What the fuck would they want to see his sculpture for?" Troy asked.

"I guess its Colton trying to do Rob, Nicole's new fuck, a favor. This Japanese dude has a huge gallery that sells that kind of shit for major money. I guess he's interested in Rob's work. He also is a big investor with Colton, so he's hoping this guy will be impressed enough to fund more projects for him in the future."

"So have Rob and Nicole move the fucking thing." Troy said.

"I wanted to say that same thing so bad, but Colton was adamant that we do it, since it is part of our design plan and we are under his contract. I could hear that bitch Nicole in the background whining and telling him that we should move it.

"Well, this is our biggest account. I'd hate to lose it. When exactly are we supposed to do this?" Troy asked as he became very frustrated.

"Tonight. Now. Nicole wants it done now and her preciousness always gets what she wants. So he told me to do it tonight. I'm sorry dude." Chad said.

"Arrrrg! What a pain in the ass." Troy said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in a half hour."

"O.k. sorry again Troy."

Troy hung up and told Gabriella the situation as he got dressed.

"I'll go with you." She said as she started to get her clothes on too.

"No.no.no. I'll come back. I won't be long." Troy said.

"No Troy. I want to come. I can help and you may need me to move over some plants if it's going to be all off center now. It was all strategically placed."

"Alright. Fine. But while I'm driving please keep your mouth where I can see it." Troy smiled at Gabriella and they walked out the door.

"No promises." Gabriella winked at Troy as she hurried to get dressed.

**Please review… ******


	17. Chapter 17

"No Troy

"_No Troy. I want to come. I can help and you may need me to move over some plants if it's going to be all off center now. It was all strategically placed."_

"_Alright. Fine. But while I'm driving please keep your mouth where I can see it." Troy smiled at Gabriella and they walked out the door._

"_No promises." Gabriella winked at Troy as she hurried to get dressed._

**Disclaimer: I own this story. Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

**Begonia**

When Troy and Gabriella pulled up to the courtyard they saw Chad and Taylor sitting on a bench making out.

"Hey Danforth, why don't you two get a room?" Troy yelled at Chad as he walked up the path.

"Jesus Troy, you scared the shit out of me." Chad said as he jumped up from the bench.

"Hahaha sorry dude." Troy said laughing.

Gabriella walked up to Taylor and sat next to her on the bench

"Hey girlfriend, how ya been?" she said as she yawned.

"Just dandy Gabs. I love being interrupted mid screw." Taylor said as she rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Gabriella agreed standing with her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear that?" Gabriella said as she quickly looked behind them.

"No what was it?" Taylor looked back too.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes over there."

"No, I didn't, but you're freaking me out now. You know I hate the dark Gabs."

"Oh yeah, sorry Tay." Gabriella continued to search the area where she thought she heard the noise.

"So where the fuck is Nicole or Mr. Colton or anybody?" Troy asked.

"No one was here when we got here, but there was this note stuck to that tree." Chad explained.

"All it says is move the sculpture north three feet." Troy said as he looked at the crumpled paper.

"This is such bullshit." He said.

"Well let's just get it done and get the fuck out of here." Chad said as he rubbed his hands together.

"This paper smells like propane or something doesn't it?" Troy handed the paper to Chad.

"Yeah it smells like some kind of gas. That's weird."

"Oh well, let's do this." Troy started to figure out a good place to grab the odd metal sculpture.

"Wait!" Gabriella yelled.

"Tay and I need to move the begonias first. It should only take a minute."

"Come on Gabs, we'll just plant new ones." Troy said impatiently.

"No Troy these are perfectly salvable. They aren't quite established yet, so they'll be fine to transplant." Gabriella said as she began to dig the colorful flowers from the ground and set them aside.

"So how exactly are you two He-Men going to move this crazy ass thing?" Taylor asked as she looked up at the copper, abstract metal contraption.

"Carefully." Troy said and smiled a sarcastic smile to Taylor.

"Yeah, the last time we had to move this thing I nearly cut my arm off. The things shooting out from the sides are sharp." Chad said as he rubbed his right arm and winced.

"Well, they look like shish-kebob skewers if you ask me." Taylor said.

"Oooo don't say that Tay, I'm getting hungry." Chad said as he patted his stomach.

"What else is new?" Troy teased Chad.

As Gabriella continued to dig out the last of the begonias, she heard snapping and crackling sounds coming from the bushes again. She stopped what she was doing and looked up trying to see what it was.

"Gabs, are you done?" Troy asked as he walked over to where she was squatted down.

"Um. Oh. Yeah. That should do it." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy. "I will put them around the base again after you guys move the sculpture."

"O.k. cool. Good job hun." Troy complimented as he held his hand out to help her stand.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other and mouthed "hun?" then snickered and tickled each other.

"Are you two at it again?" Troy said as he looked over at Chad and Taylor goofing around.

"Alright, Chad and Troy please be careful and move this thingy so we can all go get a drink or food or whatever as soon as possible." Gabriella said as she stood back laughed and wiped her hands trying to get the dirt off of them.

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps at night." Taylor said.

"O.k. dude, let's do this." Chad reached up high and tried to get a good strong hold on the side of a metal piece.

Troy grabbed a little lower and on the opposite side.

"On the count of three we'll move it half way and then break so we don't kill our backs." Chad suggested.

"O.k. 1…2…3…" Troy counted.

The two guys lifted with all their might and managed to move the large metal object a few feet to its destination.

Both Gabriella and Taylor watched and admired the muscular veins that spiraled down their men's arms. They looked at each other and giggled, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

As Troy and Chad rested the piece on the ground Troy noticed the top of the sculpture was shaking a little.

"I don't remember that being loose up top do you Chad?" Troy asked.

"I don't know dude and I don't care. This whole thing looks like a giant spiky turd to me. I never paid attention to the top, middle or bottom." Troy said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, let's move this once and for all." Troy took hold of the sculpture the same way he had done before.

Chad did the same.

"O.k. ready? 1…2…" Troy started to count.

As the guys started to lift on the count of three, Gabriella yelled "Wait!"

But it was too late, Troy and Chad had already lifted the heavy object from the ground and started to move it over.

Gabriella quickly ran over to the base of the sculpture and picked up a small metal pipe.

"Hey, this looks like that pipe thingy they found at the fire." Gabriella said as she picked up the item and held it up for Taylor to see.

As Gabriella turned around to show Troy and Chad they all heard a very strange noise coming from the top of the sculpture. It was a loud creaking sound.

Gabriella looked up in terror and realized the top of the metal monstrosity was starting to fall on her. It was like slow motion as she watched the metal piece falling right for her head.

Troy and Chad were struggling to hold the large piece. It was way too heavy and falling fast. They tried to get a better grip on it to maneuver so it would fall the other way.

"Gabriella move!" Troy yelled as he struggled to hold the heavy load.

"Gabs!" Taylor shrieked.

Gabriella froze in fear. Her whole body was numb and couldn't budge. She starred at the large sharp metal piece as it toppled straight for her.

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled as he let go of his end and lunged for Gabriella. He forcefully pushed Gabriella out of the way and she fell with a large thud to the ground.

Troy yelled in pain when he dropped his end. The sharp edge of the metal base cut right through the palms of his hands.

A loud crash thundered through the park. The top of the metal sculpture had cracked completely off.

Gabriella stood up in a daze not sure of what just happened.

Troy immediately ran over to her.

"Are you o.k. babe?" he asked as he tried to stop the blood pouring out from his hands.

"Yeah, what the hell just happened?" Gabriella felt as if she was in shock. "Oh my God, your hands!"

"I'll be fine." Troy reassured her.

As Troy and Gabriella turned around they couldn't believe what they saw.

Taylor was kneeling next to Chad who was motionless on the ground where the sculpture once stood.

"Tay?" Gabriella said softly as she walked towards her friend.

Taylor looked up at Gabriella with red swollen eyes.

"He's not moving." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Troy knelt down next to Chad and gently turned him over onto his back.

"Oh dear God." Troy gasped at the sight of a large gash across the side of Chad's head.

"Gabs, hurry and call 911!" Troy yelled as he started to take off his shirt to put pressure on the oozing wound.

"Please help him Troy." Taylor pleaded as her tears streamed down her face like tiny rivers.

"I will Tay. I will." Troy took his shirt and held it on Chad's head and lifted it onto his lap.

"Troy? Is that you?" Chad struggled to speak.

"Yeah bud, it's me. Tay's here too. You need to sit still, help is coming." Troy assured Chad and held his friends head in place ignoring his own pain.

"Is Gabriella o.k.?" Chad asked as he looked up at Troy with droopy eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine" Troy answered Chad and looked around to see where Gabriella was.

Troy noticed that Gabriella was sitting across the path on a bench with her head in her hands crying. She was holding the small pipe object in her hand.

In a matter of minutes an ambulance came screeching around the corner and pulled up to where Troy was sitting with Chad. A police car soon followed.

The paramedics quickly bandaged Chad's head and carefully transferred him to a gurney. Troy suddenly noticed two dark figures bolt out from the tall evergreen bushes and take off running across the park. He was too concerned about his best friend to pursue them.

Gabriella also saw them and quickly realized they were coming from the same bush that she kept hearing rustling noises from all night. She looked at Troy and noticed he saw the same thing. All focus was on Chad though.

As the paramedics rolled Chad into the back of the awaiting ambulance Troy took his hand and held it tight.

"Stay strong Chad" he said as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Chad gave Troy a very weak thumbs up and slight smile.

Troy could see the blood already soaking through the fresh bandages the paramedics put on Chad. He was very scared for his best friend.

"I'm going to go with him Troy, Can you call his parents for me?" Taylor asked as she climbed up the back of the vehicle.

"Yeah no problem. Call me when you know what's going on. I'm going to take Gabriella home. She looks pretty shaken up."

"O.k. Take care of her Troy. I'll text you when I can."

"Yeah I will. You take care of him." Troy said as he walked over to join Gabriella on the bench.

"You o.k.?" Troy asked Gabriella as he sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"This is my entire fault." Gabriella placed her head on Troy's shoulder and continued to cry.

"It was not Gabriella. Someone fucked with the sculpture. It shouldn't have snapped like that." Troy started to get angry at the thought.

"I just saw this and it looked familiar." Gabriella handed Troy the small familiar pipe.

"I am so sorry I made you guys stop moving the sculpture. It was so heavy and sharp."

Gabriella continued to speak through her sobs.

Troy took the pipe and stared at it. He knew exactly who it belonged to and became furious.

As Troy put his arm around Gabriella to comfort her, a policeman approached them and needed information on exactly what happened.

Troy explained everything as he held Gabriella close. He even mentioned the dark figures he saw running away.

"O.k. well, I'm afraid you two need to come down to the station and sign a statement." The police officer advised. "The investigators will need to ask a few more questions as well. "

Troy sighed as he looked at Gabriella.

"You o.k. to do that Gabs.?"

"Yeah I'll be fine as long as you're there with me." Gabriella said as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"But your hands Troy, they're cut pretty bad." Gabriella said as she turned Troy's hands palm side up.

"Yeah I just need to clean them up a bit. I'm fine" Troy assured Gabriella.

"I'm so worried about Chad right now." Gabriella said as she began to tear up again.

"I am too babe. I am too."

_**Will Chad be ok?? biting nails**_

_**I love hearing from you…so please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm here for you Gabs

"_I'm really worried about Chad right now." Gabriella said as she began to tear up._

"_I am too babe. I am too."_

Thanks again JB, my editor in chief!!

**Chapter 18**

**Forget-Me-Not**

Troy and Gabriella walked into the police station and were escorted into a conference room to tell the investigators exactly what had happened at the park.

"So you say you heard noises coming from the evergreen bushes to the west several times?" the woman investigator asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I figured it was an animal or something. I mean it's so late. I never thought a person would be in them, so I didn't say anything to anyone." Gabriella explained.

"And this pipe object. You say you know who it belongs to?" the other investigator asked Troy holding up the object in a clear bag..

"Yes. I do. It belongs to a girl named Nicole Colton."

The investigator that was talking with Troy looked over to his partner and nodded. She knew what he wanted and walked out of the room to retrieve the information.

"You also said that you noticed the sculpture was a little more unstable?" the investigator continued.

"Yeah. Chad and I had to move it once before and it was much more solid, especially at the top. This time it was really shaky."

"Well, I think we have all the information we need for now. If I need anything else I will contact you two."

"Yeah sure. Anything you need sir." Troy said as he stood up and shook the investigator's hand.

Gabriella smiled a tired smile at the man and stood up to walk out with Troy.

As Troy put his hand on the small of Gabriella's back to escort out to the car, her phone rang.

"Hey it's Taylor texting me." Gabriella said as she handed the phone to Troy.

"_They R not telling me much at this pt. cuz I'm not fam. He didn't look good."_

Troy read aloud the text message, and began to type a response.

"_G & I R on our way."_

A few seconds later Taylor sent another message.

"_They won't let u in to c him. Fam only. I'm staying here the night. Go home. I'll call ya in the a.m. heart you both."_

After Troy read Taylor's last message he turned to Gabriella.

"She's right. We should go home and get some rest. The sun is already starting to come up."

"I can't be alone tonight Troy. I just can't"

"Come stay with me then. I don't want to be alone either."

As soon as Troy and Gabriella walked into Troy's condo the sweet smell of rose came upon them like a tidal wave.

Gabriella immediately started to cry as she took a white rose and held it to her heart.

"Troy, I am so scared for Chad."

Troy took her in his arms and hugged her as he too started to cry on her shoulder.

"Let's get some sleep Gabs. We will go to the hospital as soon as we can o.k.?" Troy said as he wiped his eyes and guided Gabriella to the bedroom.

Without even getting undressed and into their sleeping attire, Troy and Gabriella laid on the bed wrapped in each others arms and fell fast asleep.

Late the next morning Troy woke up to the sound of his telephone ringing.

"Hello." Troy answered half asleep.

"Troy. Oh my God. Are you o.k. What the hell happened?" Sharpay yelled loudly in his ear.

"Shar, calm down." Troy said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed trying not to disturb Gabriella.

"Calm down? It's all over the news about the park sculpture being sabotaged and Chad being injured. They arrested Nicole early this morning! I cannot calm down!" Sharpay informed Troy.

"Really? They arrested Nicole already?" Troy was surprised they found her so fast.

"Yeah,well they took her in for questioning anyway, and they said that in some bushes they found a small welding torch that was used to weaken the top part of the metal sculpture and a trace amount of heroine was in the bushes too." Sharpay continued to relay the details of the news report.

"Wow." Troy said. "Did they say they were looking into arresting anyone else?"

"No, but they did say it was believed that there were two culprits. So far Nicole isn't knarking anyone out."

"Yeah. I doubt Nicole would do such a thing on her own. She usually has other people do her dirty work for her." Troy said as he started to make a pot of coffee.

"So how is Chad? Have you heard anything yet?" Sharpay asked.

"No. Last night Taylor said he didn't look too good and they were only letting family in to see him. Gabs and I are going to go down there in a little while."

"Well, keep me posted. I am praying for him." Sharpay said.

"Thanks Shar. I'll be in touch." Troy hung up the phone.

"What did Sharpay have to say?" Gabriella asked as she walked up to Troy rubbing her eyes.

"She said the incident was on the news and they already have Nicole in for questioning."

"Just Nicole?" Gabriella asked as she sat in a chair and gazed at the white rose in the kitchen.

"Gabs. It wasn't your fault." Troy couldn't stand how Gabriella was blaming herself and how sad she looked.

"It should be me in that hospital." Gabriella cried.

"I just need to know Chad is alright. And poor Taylor, she has got to be out of her mind. I mean I couldn't even imagine if that was you, I…." Gabriella started to cry harder into her hands.

"Gabriella don't say that." Troy hugged her shoulders. "Chad didn't want you to get hurt and neither did I. If I was where he was I would have done the same thing." Troy lifted Gabriella's head up with his fingers under her chin.

"We need to go to the hospital and be there for Taylor and Chad's family."

Gabriella wiped her tears and nodded to Troy.

" I guess you're right. Let me shower and then we can go o.k.?" Gabriella said as she took in a deep breath and stood up.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm going to call in to the office and make sure things are cool there and let everyone know about Chad." Troy said as he started to dial the phone.

"Yeah I need to call Lucy and Angie too."

After a couple of phone calls and e-mails Troy and Gabriella showered, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and made their way to the White Springs General Hospital.

When they reached the ICU they immediately saw Taylor talking to a tall gentleman that looked like an older version of Chad.

"Hey Mr. Danforth." Troy said as the two men hugged.

"Hi Troy. How are you?" Ted Danforth asked.

"Better than Chad. Have you heard anything? How is he?" Troy eagerly asked.

"They said he has a deep laceration in his skull and needed stitches, and his brain was swelling too, so he is in an induced coma right now with the hopes the swelling will go down on its own. He is on constant watch at this point." Chad's Dad bravely explained.

"So it's a waiting game now huh?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, that's all we can do. Wait and pray. The hospital staff has been wonderful. They have been giving us updates pretty much every hour." Mr. Danforth said.

"He'll be fine." Taylor said. "I just know it. I cannot have the man I love leave me so soon. I won't have it." Taylor said as she started to turn away and cry.

Gabriella hugged her and stroked her back to console her heartbroken friend.

"It looks like Chad got himself quite a sweet gal." Mr. Danforth said to Troy.

"Yeah, we both did." Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella realizing how beautiful and amazing she was.

"That's nice. You two boys need a woman to keep you in line." Mr. Danforth said as he put his arm around Troy and tried to fight back his tears.

"You want to go get some coffee Mr. Danforth?" Troy asked noticing the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes that would be great. My wife and Chad's sister Maggie are down at the cafeteria anyway. They would love to see you again."

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was sitting with Taylor talking and motioned that he would be back Gabriella nodded and stayed with Taylor.

"Taylor, Chad will be fine. I just know it. He is a strong soul and would never leave you." Gabriella tried to believe her own words but was very worried for Troy and still felt very guilty.

"I can't believe this is happening." Taylor said as she tried to stop crying.

"I can't either." Gabriella patted Taylor's hand. "Hey, I can tell you a silly story about Chad to make you love him even more." Gabriella tried to liven up the mood.

"Yeah what is that?"

"Well, you know the white rose order the shop would always get every other week?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was your lover boy sending them to my lover boy for his condo." Gabriella said and started to laugh.

"What?!" Taylor smiled. "Are you for real?"

"I swear it is. Troy told me he is into flowers and their meanings and thought Troy's place needed some floral ambiance." Gabriella continued to chuckle. "I teased Troy that him and Chad were lovers on the side."

"No you didn't! No he didn't!" Taylor started to laugh.

"You know that is funny that you say that about Chad, Taylor continued. "Because ever since we met he has been sending me bouquets of Chinese Forget-Me-Not flowers. They are simply beautiful and purple which is my favorite color." Taylor told Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and then hugged her so she wouldn't see her starting to cry.

"See Tay, there is no way a sweetheart like Chad would ever leave us."

_**Will Chad pull through??**_

_**Please send in your review!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

"See Tay, there is no way a sweetheart like Chad would ever leave us

"_See Tay, there is no way a sweetheart like Chad would ever leave us." _

**Chapter19**

**Hibiscus**

All the next week, Taylor spent most of her time at the hospital comforting Chad's family and keeping Troy and Gabriella informed on Chad's progress.

As Gabriella was having a meeting with Lucy and Angie, Troy walked in the shop.

"Hey Gabs, can I talk with you a minute."

"Yeah sure, we just finished." Gabriella stood up and grabbed her water bottle.

Gabriella turned to speak to the girls, "Thanks girls, you two are amazing. I will start on today's orders as soon as I can." Gabriella turned to speak to Angie and Lucy.

The ladies all hugged and proceeded to their respective areas in the shop to work.

"Hmmmm, you smell wonderful." He said as he nuzzled Gabriella's neck.

"Oh Yeah? Do I smell like a flower?" Gabriella giggled as tingles ran up and down her arms.

"No, you smell like a whole flower shop." Troy said trying to be funny.

"Hmmm imagine that." Gabriella laughed and playfully pushed Troy away.

"Have you heard the latest about Chad?" Gabriella asked Troy as she started to arrange salad plate sized Salmon colored Hibiscus in a white frosted vase.

"Not yet. His Dad was meeting with the Doctor this morning. I was going to go to the hospital after I came to see you."

"Well, everyone seems to be very optimistic, so let's hope he gets better soon."

"Yeah Chad is a tough guy." Troy said as he looked at the table full of greenery in front of Gabriella.

"Those flowers are spectacular." Troy said as he noticed the arrangement Gabriella was making.

"Yeah they are. They're called hibiscus. Very exotic aren't they." Gabriella said as she put a red sample behind her ear.

"Ooooo are you trying to tease me Ms. Montez?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Maybe." Gabriella winked and kissed Troy's perfect lips.

"Hmmmm I remember a little floral sexing we had not too long ago." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear sending shivers and heat throughout her body.

"Yeah well, the shop was empty at the time and we almost got busted by Taylor." Gabriella reminded Troy.

"Yeah that was all part of the fun." Troy continued to nibble on Gabriella's soft earlobes.

"We've been having quite a lot of fun with me staying at your place this whole week." Gabriella said as she squirmed out from Troy's hold and grabbed some papers from the fax machine.

"I really miss Taylor though. I feel like I haven't been there for her enough." Gabriella sadly looked at Troy.

"She knows you're there if she needs you Gabs. She's been at the hospital practically 24/7 this past week even though she can't even see Chad." Troy tried to convince Gabriella.

"Plus you holding down the fort here at the shop is huge. This is your business and it needs you. I'm sure Taylor is extremely grateful for that. And I need you too babe. I like playing house."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Taylor and I have great communication. I think I'm going to send a bouquet of hibiscus flowers for both Taylor and Chad. I think she'll like that." Gabriella decided.

"Good idea babe." Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead. "I need to go to the hospital before checking into the office. I can bring them over there if you'd like?"

"Oh great, that would be perfect. Let me go in the back to tie a bow around the stems and place the bouquet in some floral wrap. I'll be right back." Gabriella disappeared in the back room where Lucy was.

As Troy waited he looked at the immense selection of exotic flowers that were being kept chilled behind the glass doors along the back wall. The whole shop smelled terrific. It was a beautiful day outside as well.

The bell from the front door chimed signaling a customer had walked in. Troy didn't turn around at first.

"May I help you?" Troy heard Angie ask, but he didn't hear the person answer.

As Troy started to turn around he saw Angie's face staring back at him and noticed it was white as a ghost and she seemed to be shaking shaking as she scurried to the backroom.

When Troy turned around completely he soon saw what was making Angie so frightened.

"Hi Troy." A monotoned voice rang out.

"Hey Nicole, what are you doing here?" Troy noticed Nicole slowly place a pistol in her pocket. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Oh, I just came to place a flower order for a funeral." Nicole said as she flipped through a book on the counter with one hand, but kept her other hand in her pocket.

"Who's funeral?" Troy asked and noticed Nicole's eyes were glazed and bloodshot. He quickly realized she was high.

"Mine. No thanks to you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"My Dad is sending me away to that loony bin again Troy. I amy as well be dead. He made a deal with the cops, so his name would stay clear from everything I did. Nice father huh?" Nicole started to cry.

"It's not a loony bin Nicole. It's a drug treatment center and they are there to help you." Troy knew she wasn't hearing his words.

"Only you can save me Troy. Please. Take me away and care for me. All I need in my life is you." Nicole begged Troy as she started to walk towards him.

"What about good old Rob?" Troy asked.

"He's most likely going to jail. He never meant anything to me. He was only good for drugs and a romp once in a while."

"Oh yeah." Troy started to become furious at the boldness of Nicole.

"It was his idea Troy. He didn't do it to hurt anyone. He just wanted to get you and Chad off of the project so my Dad would hire him instead. He's always been jealous of you Troy. You have to understand."

"Are you fucking kidding me? My best friend is in a coma fighting for his life because of you and him Nicole. Your ass should be in jail right next to him."

Gabriella walked out from the back room playing with the flowers in her hand not knowing what was going on in the shop.

"Hey Troy I made a medley bouquet for Chad's paren…." Gabriella stopped talking as soon as she looked up and saw who Troy was talking to.

" Oh hi Nicole." Gabriella said nervously.

Nicole glared at Gabriella with her red beaming eyes.

"Gabs, go back in the backroom." Troy said as he remembered Nicole had a gun hiding. He then motioned for Gabriella to get back.

"No Troy. She needs to hear you say that you are going to take care of me. That you love me and not her. Right Troy? Say it. Say it so she can hear you." Nicole said as she tilted her head to the side like a puppy dog and gazed her empty cold eyes at Troy.

"Troy what is going on?" Gabriella asked as she slowly placed the flowers down on the table.

"Tell her Troy. Tell her you love me! Tell her you're coming home with me! Tell Her! Come on we need to pack and get the hell out of this bullshit town." Nicole put her hand out to grab Troy's.

"She ruined us Troy. You need to get rid of her. You and I need to pack and get the hell out of this bullshit town. We need to get away from Sharpay and that twit Kelsi too."

Troy looked at Gabriella and then looked at Nicole. He was disgusted at the sight of Nicole and couldn't believe she would turn on everyone that tried to help her. He also looked at Gabriella and saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not coming with you Nicole. You need to do what your father says. You need to get help. Your sense of reality is completely fucked up. You have no clue how much those people cared for you." Troy said as he walked toward Nicole with his hand up trying to assure her of his words.

Troy realized the state she was in and didn't want her to react irrationally.

"No! I won't! Not with out you!" Nicole screamed. "I can't face life seeing you with someone else Troy! Not this flower girl or anyone else! Don't you get it. I am nothing with out you! Someone needs to go!" Nicole started to pace in front of the shop's front door.

"Those people just used me for drugs. Rob, Kelsi and whoever else. They are as much to blame for what happened! Everyone blames me though!" Nicole started to reach deep in her pocket and her body began to shake.

"Nicole you are young and have your whole life ahead of you." Troy said calmly hoping to diffuse the situation. He could tell she was about to snap and didn't know what she was capable of doing.

"Just calm down. You need to go see your Dad and talk about it."

"Not without you I don't. I will not go to that place again Troy. I just won't." Nicole stood still and spoke with a slow monotone voice. She then slowly pulled out the pistol and brought it to her temple. Staring directly in Troy's eyes she started to squeeze the trigger.

"Nicole please don't!" Troy yelled and lunged for the gun falling as he tried to knock it out of Nicole's hand.

In an instant a loud pop echoed throughout the flower shop followed by a thud.

Gabriella screamed as she held her ears, closed her eyes and dropped to the floor.

Then all was silent.

Lucy and Angie slowly swung open the back room door peeked out and then went over to check on Gabriella.

"Gabs, you alright?" Lucy placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders and guided her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you girls' o.k.? Gabriella asked as she pushed the hair from her face and tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I called the police, they should be on their way." Lucy said.

Gabriella nodded and was still trying to gather her thoughts. She felt like she was in the middle of a nightmare.

Gabriella looked around the shop and felt sick at the sight of the deep red blood pooled on the floor under Nicole's lifeless oddly contorted body. A single black hole on the side of her head was dripping a dark red river down her cheek.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. "Where is Troy?"

**Please review…I really am enjoying writing this story. It is my first so when I get reviews I really appreciate it. Thanks a million!**


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella looked around the shop and felt sick at the sight of the deep red blood pooled on the floor under Nicole's lifeless

_Gabriella looked around the shop and felt sick at the sight of the deep red blood pooled on the floor under Nicole's lifeless body._

"_Troy!" Gabriella screamed. "Where is Troy?"_

**Chapter 20**

**Snapdragons**

Troy groaned and struggled to get up from the floor. In the process of lunging to knock the pistol out of Nicole's hand he was pushed from the blast and landed hard on the ground a few feet from where Nicole's limp body laid.

"Troy! Oh my God. Are you hurt?" Gabriella grabbed him by the shoulders and gently helped him stand on his feet.

"No, I'm fine Gabs. Just knocked my head." Troy said as he rubbed the back of his head and winced.

"Oh God what the fuck did she do that for?" Troy was in shock as he looked at Nicole and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Troy I was so afraid she was going to hurt one of us." Gabriella said as she buried her head in his chest and held tight to his waist.

"I know. I had no idea what she was thinking. This is crazy shit." Troy wrapped his hands around Gabriella and held her against his body feeling the relief she was ok.

The ambulance, police and fire squad quickly arrived at the shop. Lucy turned over the shop sign to the "Closed" position after letting them all in and stood back with Angie arm in arm for comfort.

Nicole was soon pronounced dead at the scene. Her body carefully placed in a black bag and later taken away by the morgue vehicle.

Mr. Colton arrived moments before the white stretch vehicle drove Nicole's body away.

Troy looked out the window and saw him look in the bag and quickly look away with sadness. Mr. Colton then proceeded to enter the flower shop like a man on a mission.

"Troy, I am very confused as to what happened here." Mr. Colton said as soon as he saw Troy standing in front of him. "I got a call this morning from my only daughter saying how happy she was and that she was picking you up after taking care of some flower girl business and then going to start a new life with her soon to be husband. I assumed that was you. She seemed like a new person. Like the Nicole I used to know, but happier." Mr. Colton put his hands on his hips and continued to speak in a slow tone.

"Then, only three hours later I get a call from the town morgue to come down and identify her body. Would you care to explain?" Mr. Colton's voice was very harsh and almost accusing Troy.

"Mr. Colton, you're daughter was high on something and in her own world. She was a danger to others as well as herself. She came her with the intention to hurt someone. I tried to tell her she should do as you said and get help at the appropriate place. She wasn't comprehending anything." Troy said in his defense.

"I won't believe it, I cannot believe my baby girl would take her own life. I cannot believe she would hurt anyone else either." Mr. Colton started to become very angry and stood in front of Troy with his fists clenched.

"You did this to her. I blame you. You son of a bitch!" Mr. Colton yelled in Troy's face and reached out his hands towards Troy's throat.

A Police officer who was taking a statement from Gabriella saw what was happening and grabbed Mr. Colton by the arm to hold him back.

Mr. Colton kept yelling even louder. "She was fine until you messed with her head Bolton! She thought you loved her! You killed her! You killed my baby girl!

Mr. Colton broke down and started to cry as the officer continued to hold him back away from Troy.

"Mr. Colton. The Nicole we all once knew, died years ago. She let herself fade away. So many of us tried to help her. She just ended up using them. No one is to be blamed for what she did to herself."

Mr. Colton looked up in Troy's eyes. "You are off of the park account. Your firm will be ruined without me and my power. You and your buddy Chad are history."

Mr. Colton shook off the police officer and quickly walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"Troy, you ok?" Gabriella asked as she took Troy's hand in hers.

"Yeah, that guy is as nuts as his daughter was." Troy shook his head.

"Can we go now?" Troy asked the police officer in charge.

"Yeah, this case is pretty well closed. We'll call you if we need anything." He told Troy and Gabriella.

"Good. Let's get out of here." Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked out of the shop.

As they walked out onto the street to cross it, Gabriella turned around and looked at the front of what she thought would be her pride and joy. The shop now looked cold and dismal. So many bad things have happened in it since they opened. Things were different now. She was different now.

A week and a half had gone by. A small service was held for Nicole and she was buried in the town's cemetery. Troy and Gabriella did not attend the service, but visited the grave site a few days' later and placed flowers in a small vase by the headstone. Gabriella made Troy do that for his own closure and for the respect of an old friend..

Gabriella hadn't been back in the shop much. It wasn't a priority for her anymore. She let Lucy and Angie take control of running it for the time being since her and Taylor were not around. She did however make sure the two dozen white roses continued to be delivered to Troy's condo every other week and would be there to disperse them around the rooms.

Troy went back into his office as often as he could and tried to keep himself busy during the day until he could see Gabriella at his condo at night. He loved that she had pretty much made his place hers and was there when he got home sometimes wearing nothing but a fresh white rose in her mouth. It made him smile just thinking about it.

When Troy would stare out the office window and think about Gabriella's naked petite body sitting on the kitchen table on top of a gold charger plate waiting for him to partake in his very own feast, he would feel himself harden and catch himself smiling from ear to ear.

Troy Bolton knew he was madly in love with this woman and was as happy as hell.

_Bzzzzz. Ring! Ding!_

All at once Troy's, Gabriella's, Sharpay's, Kelsi's and Ryan's cell phones received the same text message.

"_Chad is waking up!"  
_

Within minutes they all arrived in the hospital lobby and ran to Chad's floor and were immediately greeted by Taylor.

"He's starting to move and moan!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Can we see him?" Ryan asked.

"No, not yet. His Mom, Dad and sister are in there now with the doctors. They need to make sure he is completely out of danger before letting us in."

After just a few minutes Chad's father walked out into the hallway.

"He's asking for his friends." He said with a big smile.

They went into the room and surrounded Chad's bed. Taylor went over to his side and took his warm hand in hers and cried. Troy stood on the other side of him with Gabriella close by.

"Stop crying Tay." Chad whispered in a raspy voice. "I didn't mean to break the big turd. I swear."

Everyone laughed and knew the old Chad was well on his way to a full recovery.

"Here Chad I brought you some snapdragons." Kelsi held up a think bundle of red, bronze and yellow snapdragons mixed in with some zebra grass.

"Aww thanks Kels. My head sure feels like I battled a dragon." Chad said and laughed a little until he realized it hurt his head.

"O.k. stop straining yourself Mr. Comedian." Taylor said and started to fuss with his covers and pillow so Chad would be more comfortable.

"Oh no I have two mothers now." Chad said and put his hand to his forehead.

"Um I'm not sure your mother can make you happy in ways Taylor can dude." Troy said and gave Chad thumbs up.

Gabriella giggled and elbowed Troy lightly in the rib cage.

"Yeah that is true. Come here baby we have some time to make up." Chad reached out for Taylor and pulled her down to him and kissed her.

"Stop it Chad your parents are right out in the hall." Taylor pulled away and started to fuss with his blankets again.

"I can be your look out." Ryan said as he moved in front of the door to block the view.

"Not necessary Ryan, Chad still needs his rest." Taylor said and looked down and smiled at Chad who was pouting.

Everyone laughed.

After visiting with Chad for a while and telling him of everything that had happened in the last two weeks, everyone except Taylor left for the evening so he could rest.

"Tay, I told you he would be ok." Gabriella said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"I am so relieved. I love him Gabs. Crazy huh?"

"I know you do. And he loves you. It's not crazy at all." Gabriella kissed Taylor's cheek and thought about how crazy it was to have the feelings she had for Troy too.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She said as she waved to Taylor and walked towards Troy who was waiting for her at the elevator.

The five friends all walked out together laughing about Chad and how happy they were that he is going to be ok. And how pissed he's going to be when he finds out they had to shave his big hair when they take the bandages off.

"Hey Gabriella can I talk to you?" Kelsi called out as Gabriella was getting into Troy's car.

"Yeah sure Kels, do you and Ryan want to come with Troy and I to The Sand Bar for a drink?"

"Yeah that would be great, we'll meet you there." Kelsi said and walked towards her car.

"Hey I'm going to." Sharpay yelled out from her open window.

"Of course Shar. You should call that Jared guy you met at your high school reunion last week."

"Ooooo, I should. He is a hottie and I need me some lovin." Sharpay said as she pulled out her pink sequin cell phone and started to dial.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down into her seat in the car.

"O.k. I guess we're all going to The Sandbar for a celebration drink." Gabriella told Troy.

"Cool. How about some celebration road head?" Troy suggested to Gabriella and raised his one eyebrow.

"One track mind Bolton. Otm., that's my new nickname for you." Gabriella said as she teasingly hit his arm and laughed.

"Fine. But you owe me." Troy said as he laughed and sped out of the hospital parking lot.

Troy and Gabriella walked in the place and immediately saw Ryan and Kelsi sitting in a circular booth in the corner. Gabriella walked over to join them while Troy went to the bar to order their drinks.

"Ryan, honey, can you get me another long island iced tea?" Kelsi asked as she stroked his arm.

"Sure, hun. I'll take my time coming back too." Ryan smiled knowing Kelsi was trying to get rid of him so she could talk to Gabriella.

"So Gabs, I've been wanting to talk to you for so long about everything." Kelsi started to explain. "I want you to know how sorry I am about the fire and my shower and just everything." Kelsi started to tear up.

"Nicole was very troubled and I think I, like Troy wanted to be her savior, but I didn't realize she was bringing me down with her. I feel like I hurt so many people."

"Kelsi you don't owe me an explanation." Gabriella interrupted.

"I feel I do. I just want you to know I value your friendship and I would love to hang out more. I was just in a funk about things and thought a good way out was Nicole's way, but I was very wrong and I'm glad you and Sharpay and Ryan were all there for me that day I almost lost everything. Troy has been a dear friend for a long time and I can see he is mad about you. I just hope you don't hate me."

Gabriella blushed and felt her stomach flip about what Kelsi said about Troy's feelings for her.

"No, Kelsi I don't hate you at all." Gabriella explained. "Just the opposite. I adore you and think you are such a wonderful person and I hope for the best with you and Ryan. I would love to hang out more. I'm so happy I met all of you."

"I was also hoping you would be in my wedding. I know its short notice, but I would be honored if you would be a part of our special day."

"Really? Kelsi that is so sweet. Of course hun. I would love to." Gabriella smiled and hugged Kelsi as they both started to tear up.

"O.k. this is supposed to be a happy night." Troy said as he walked up and handed Gabriella her drink.

"It is, babe it is."

_**There is only 1 more chapter after this peeps…thanks for your reviews!**_


	21. Chapter 21

"O

"_O.k. this is supposed to be a happy night." Troy said as he walked up and handed Gabriella her drink._

"_It is, babe it is."_

_**Last chapter peeps…Thanks for reading and all your comments…mwha!**_

**Chapter 21**

**Gardenias**

Kelsi couldn't believe an entire month had passed by and her wedding day had finally arrived. She thought she would be more nervous than she was, but because she had conquered so much in her life within the past month, she felt this was nothing to fret over.

"Oh wow, kels, you look so beautiful" Gabriella said as she entered the parlor where Kelsi was touching up her hair.

"Thanks Gabs. I do feel like a princess." Kelsi smiled and twirled around in place.

"Everything looks gorgeous in the garden, it is a picture perfect day and the guys all look hot." Gabriella laughed.

"Except for one." Sharpay added as she walked through the door.

"Who?" both Gabriella and Kelsi said at the same time.

"My brother. The groom. I think the boys made him celebrate his last night of bachelorhood a little too much last night. He looks three shades of green." Sharpay said.

Gabriella and Kelsi just stood together and laughed.

"He'll be fine once he sees this sexy thang" Gabriella said as she pointed to Kelsi.

"He better." Taylor said as she walked through the door.

"Everyone is seated Kels, I think they are going to start real soon."

"O.k." Kelsi started to get a little nervous.

"Girls. Now that I have all of you here together." Kelsi said as she handed then their bouquets of pure white Gardenias with pearl pins through the centers and long pink silk ribbon flowing over the front.

"I just want to thank you all so much for being in my life and supporting me through these past 6 months." Tears started to well up in Kelsi's eyes.

"I feel like the luckiest girl right now. I have my health, incredibly wonderful friends and I am marrying the man of my dreams, even though he is green right now." Kelsi laughed through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor laughed too as they wiped their eyes and hugged Kelsi.

"Kelsi they are rolling out the white aisle and getting ready to start the music." Kelsi's Dad said softly as he peeked in the room.

"O.k. Daddy, I think we're ready."

The girls adjusted their pastel pink strapless dresses and tidied up each other's hair before walking out to the courtyard to start the ceremony.

After Mayor Evans was informed of the unprofessional behavior of Mr. Colton he fired him and announced that the park would remain a town centered park. With the advice of his daughter Sharpay a garden courtyard area was designed by Troy and Chad's firm along with the assistance of Taylor and Gabriella.

In the center of the garden was a beautiful large raised teak wood gazebo in an octagon shape with a lattice arch in the center. Fragrant honeysuckle vines weaved throughout the arch and tiny pink flowers with yellow centers bloomed all over the light brown wood.

To the right of the arch Ryan, Troy, Chad and Ryan's cousin Jason stood with anticipation for the ceremony to start.

Ryan fidgeted with his white bow tie and pulled on his black tux sleeves.

Troy stood and looked around and smiled imagining this type of celebration could for be him one day.

Jason stared off into the trees thinking about how much he desired a nice cold beer.

Chad patiently sat in a wheel chair that he needed to be in for a while longer while he finished his occupational therapy observing the garden and its pure beauty.

Several rows of white chairs were set up on the lush green grass that surrounded the gazebo. Beyond the grass were islands of beautiful white rose bushes and ornamental prairie grasses with tall plums that flowed gracefully with the gentle breeze.

Draped along the chairs, forming the aisle was white silk fabric. At every other chair a bouquet of Queen Ann's lace and Gardenias was tied to the silk that was formed into bows.

As the melodic music played the ladies slowly walked down the aisle one by one.

Half way from the gazebo, the men would walk to meet their partner and walk up to the arch together, and then separate to their designated sides.

When Troy saw Gabriella walking towards him, his heart skipped a beat and a wave of heat rushed over his body. Her beauty was incredible. Her hair was pulled up loosely and a few wavy strands hung on her cheeks. Her dress fit her body perfectly and the soft pink color against her tan skin was very sensual.

Troy could not stop smiling at her. Gabriella smiled back and noticed how gorgeous Troy looked in his black tux and pastel pink shirt and tie.

When Troy walked up to meet Gabriella she wrapped her arm in the crook of his.

"You look amazing today." Troy whispered in her ear sending shivers through her core.

"You're not so bad yourself babe." Gabriella whispered back.

Throughout the entire ceremony Troy and Gabriella stole glances at each other and smiled.

Troy could not wait to hold Gabriella close on the dance floor and tell her his feelings for her. He truly felt he could not be any happier in his life than he is right now. The feeling made his stomach flip.

Every time Troy smiled at Gabriella her heart melted and she thought about how much her life has changed since she moved to White Springs and met Troy Bolton. Even after all the drama she experienced she was on cloud nine right now and owed it all to the man she loved.

After the final kiss and the was announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Kelsi and Ryan Evans everyone clapped and whistled and started to head out for the reception which was being held at Mayor Evans's mansion on the lake.

Gabriella sat on a bench swing overlooking the lake. The sunset was casting a beautiful orange-red glow off of the water.

As Gabriella sipped her pink champagne Troy walked up to her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No not at all." Gabriella scooted over and allowed Troy to sit by her side.

"This is an amazing view you got here Ms. Montez."

"Yep, I special ordered it just for us." Gabriella said as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"What a day huh?" Troy said.

"It was beautiful. Ryan and Kelsi are so happy. The ceremony was perfect and the garden we designed looks fabulous." Gabriella responded.

"Speaking of the garden. Mayor Evans said he had several other projects he was hoping we would help him with." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella holding her close.

"That's great for you and Chad Troy. Congrats." Gabriella praised.

"Well yeah, but he meant landscape projects for all four of us to work on."

"You mean The Arrangement and B & D together?" Gabriella sat up and faced Troy.

"Yeah. He said there are several hotels being built and office buildings that need sprucing up with landscape designs. I figure it would be a major boost for both our careers if we teamed up. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great. I obviously need to talk to Taylor, but I'm pretty sure she will be all over it."

"Like I want to be all over you?" Troy said as he pulled Gabriella closer to him and kissed her on the neck.

"Mmmmmm that feels good." Gabriella closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Troy's soft lips on he tan skin.

"Let me have this." Troy took the pink champagne from Gabriella's hand and dipped his fingers in the bubbly liquid. He then continued to kiss and lick Gabriella's jaw line as he placed his fingers on Gabriella's mocha colored lips. She took in his fingers one at a time and sucked the sweet nectar from them as Troy watched.

Troy placed the champagne glass on the ground and continued to maneuver his hands up Gabriella's silk dress pushing it up around her waist. He immediately noticed the access to her wet soft folds was easier than he thought. Gabriella's thong had a snap at the center of the crotch and Troy successfully unsnapped it with one motion.

"Hmmm quick access. I like." Troy mumbled as he plunged his tongue inside Gabriella's mouth.

"I knew you would." Gabriella gasped as she came up for air.

Troy fondled and played with Gabriella's clit and she became wet and aroused within seconds. He then slowly inserted his index finger in to her opening, feeling her tight moist walls surround it. After penetrating her a few times with the one finger, Troy added another.

Gabriella moaned and tugged on Troy's hair as he kissed her throat and breathed heavily on her skin.

Troy could feel his cock begging for freedom from his tux, so with his one free hand he quickly unzipped his pants, pushed down the front of his boxers and took out his erect penis.

"Oh Troy fuck me. Fuck me right here." Gabriella begged as she arched her back and was already ready to cum.

Troy practically lifted Gabriella up like a kid and made her straddle him while he sat down on the swing. Gabriella placed each leg on either side of Troy's hips spreading them wide. Troy took his hardened member and placed it right at Gabriella's opening and slowly plunged it fully into her.

Gabriella held on to Troy's shoulders and rocked her hips with consistent motion to let Troy be as deep as he could inside of her.

As Troy penetrated Gabriella was overcome with heat and as he sucked and nibbled on her breasts Gabriella felt her peak was near.

Gabriella grabbed the back of Troy's hair and tugged at it as she felt her body quiver with delight. Her orgasm took over and she moaned a deep long moan as her body released it's sex juice onto Troy.

Troy could feel her walls tighten and release, then tighten again around his shaft as he continued to penetrate her slowly now. The hot liquid oozed onto his pubic hair.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist and lifted her hips so he could continue to fuck her as deep as possible.

Troy plunged in and out of Gabriella with a consistent rhythm until he felt his peak and was about to erupt himself. As Troy leaned over Gabriella he kissed her passionately on her parted lips. He gave her a couple of hard thrusts. Gabriella groaned from the pain she loved. Troy squeezed Gabriella's ass as he finally came and released his seed into her hot opening.

"I love you Montez." Troy said as he tried to catch his breath and gazed deeply in Gabriella's chocolate orbs. "I never want to let you go."

Gabriella's chest raised and lowered as she tried to even her breathing. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gazed back at Troy.

"I love you too Bolton and I don't plan on going anywhere." She said as she took his head in her hands and kissed him on the nose.


End file.
